Segunda oportunidad
by MiniYo95
Summary: Hinata sufrió un grave accidente que la dejó postrada en la cama de un hospital, y Naruto recibe una proposición acerca del destino de ambos. ¿Podrá Naruto luchar por ella hasta el final o claudicará ante las dificultades de un pasado alternativo? AU. Algo de OoC.
1. Prólogo

Muy buenas, aquí **MiniYo95** con un nuevo fic, en esta ocasión he decidido crear un UA, a ver cómo sale la experiencia. Si tienen algo que comentar, por favor, dejen un review, porque para mí son comentarios de retroalimentación, con los que puedo mejorar en algunos aspectos.

Gracias de antemano y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Era una tarde nublada y lluviosa, en la que tres personas estaban en una sala de espera de un hospital de Tokio a que la doctora saliera de quirófano. Hiashi y Hanabi estaban sentados esperando, nerviosos ante las palabras que pudiera decir la doctora acerca del estado de salud de su hija. Naruto, por su parte, estaba que se subía por las paredes, él era notablemente más impulsivo que su novia y que su suegro y cuñada, y por eso no paraba quieto, hasta que la doctora salió del quirófano.

\- ¿Familiares de la señorita Hinata Hyuga? – dijo la doctora que se encargaba de operar a Hinata, de nombre Shizune.

\- Somos nosotros. – dijo Hiashi, notablemente preocupado por la salud de su hija mayor. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la doctora. - ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?

\- Ahora mismo, se encuentra estabilizada y entubada, sus daños corporales han sido subsanados en la medida de lo posible. – dijo Shizune, aliviando algo la pesada carga que tenían los tres sobre sus hombros. - Se le está realizando un escáner para descartar posibles daños neurológicos, por ahora solo podemos esperar.

\- Muchas gracias, doctora. – dijo Hiashi, mostrando una aparente tranquilidad.

La espera se hizo eterna hasta que llegaron los resultados del escáner, y por la cara que tenía la neuróloga, no tenía buenas noticias. Los tres se prepararon mentalmente para todo lo que pudiera decir.

\- Bueno, ya tenemos los resultados del escáner y… parece que la lesión es bastante severa. – dijo Tsunade, notablemente preocupada por los resultados obtenidos en el escáner. - Su hija tiene afectada una gran parte del cerebro, podría recuperarse de esos daños a muy largo plazo, de no ser por esto. – dijo la doctora, señalando la capa exterior de la cabeza y del cerebro. Los allí presentes no querían oír lo que iba a decir, pero sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, mantuvieron su silencio, incitando a la doctora a continuar hablando.

\- Parece que su hija sufrió un impacto tan severo que su cerebro sufrió sucesivos movimientos intracraneales de aceleración y deceleración tan bruscos que acabaron dañando las estructuras básicas del cerebro. Su hija padece una lesión axonal difusa, y podría no salir del coma jamás.

Esa frase sepultó todas las esperanzas que tenían tanto Hiashi como Hanabi y Naruto. Hanabi no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de tristeza que desbordaban sus ojos, rápidamente abrazó a su padre buscando algo de consuelo, que instantáneamente devolvió el abrazo a su hija pequeña. Para ellos era un momento muy duro, su hija había quedado en estado vegetativo hasta que le llegara el final, era el segundo gran golpe que recibían tras el fallecimiento de la mujer de Hiashi y madre de las hermanas Hyuga.

Naruto no había abierto la boca desde que llegó al hospital, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar el no volver a ver a Hinata sonreír de nuevo; el no volver a ver esos ojos tan blancos como la luna, con esos toques violetas como la lavanda, perderse en la inmensidad de su mirada; el no volver a escuchar su melodiosa risa, aquella que era su banda sonora favorita; el no volver a disfrutar de su cuerpo. No era un secreto que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero nunca se imaginó un escenario en el que ella podría faltarle, para él estaba siendo especialmente difícil el asumir la noticia. Le pidió permiso a Hiashi para hablar con ella antes que nadie, y aunque su suegro puso mala cara, aceptó a regañadientes y le permitió acceder primero.

Postrada en una cama estaba su amor, aquella que era dueña de sus pensamientos, de su corazón y con quien quería compartir su futuro, un futuro que era poco probable que llegara ahora. Aquella que una vez fue una persona vitalista y activa ahora dependía de una máquina para aferrarse a la vida, a una vida que podía no recuperar nunca. Naruto tuvo cuidado con la maraña de cables que mantenían viva a Hinata, se sentó a su lado y, acariciándola, comenzó a hablar.

\- Hola, mi amor… ¿Cómo estás? Qué pregunta tan tonta, es evidente que no estás bien. – dijo Naruto, bastante deprimido ante la visión de su amada en ese estado. - Aún no me puedo creer que puedas no despertar nunca, que no tenga el placer de ver de nuevo tu sonrisa, tu mirada, todo de ti. Nunca oirás lo que tenía que decirte, querida. Maldito sea el destino que nos quiere separar, ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti, mi niña preciosa…

Naruto se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar como no había hecho nunca. Sabía que su vida con ella había acabado en el preciso instante en el que ese camión arrolló a su novia. La tragedia se había cebado en exceso con él: cuando le dijo que fuera a ese restaurante en el que tuvieron su primera cita, le iba a proponer matrimonio, pero ese momento no llegaría nunca. De repente, Naruto notó una presencia extraña, que se dirigió a él.

\- Igual sí puedes hacer algo…

\- ¿Quién es usted? – dijo Naruto ante la mujer que se mostraba frente a él.

La mujer llevaba una túnica blanca, su pelo era blanco y tan largo que le llegaba al suelo, de la parte superior de su cabeza salían dos cuernos, su piel era blanca como la nieve, así como también lo eran sus ojos, esos ojos que le recordaron a los de Hinata, por lo que Naruto se quedó embobado mirándolos.

\- Me llamo Kaguya Otsutsuki, y soy la guardiana del espacio y del tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué se aparece ante mí? – preguntó Naruto algo temeroso.

\- Porque he oído tus plegarias, y hasta los guardianes celestiales tenemos corazón y podemos notar los sentimientos ajenos. – dijo Kaguya, algo emocionada ante la muestra de amor de Naruto. - Tu amor es tan puro y verdadero que he decidido darte una segunda oportunidad de revivir esos momentos tan especiales. Pero debes saber que hay varias condiciones especiales.

\- Con tal de volver a verla, acepto cualquier condición que se me imponga.

\- De acuerdo, pero debes conocerlas. – dijo Kaguya, con un tono algo amenazador para advertir a Naruto de los riesgos que iba a asumir. - La primera condición es que tú seguirás conservando todos los recuerdos que has vivido con ella. La segunda es que tú seguirás enamorado de ella, pero ella no lo estará de ti, debes demostrarle que tu amor es tan puro y verdadero como para permitir cambiar el espacio y el tiempo.

\- ¿Tendré que volver a enamorarla? – preguntó Naruto, a lo que Kaguya asintió. – Bueno, no será tarea fácil, pero estoy dispuesto a volver a conquistarla.

\- También debes saber que hay una condición para anular este pacto. - dijo Kaguya. - La condición para romper este juramento es que si alguna vez dudas de tus sentimientos por ella, serás tú quien corra con la suerte de tu compañera. ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

\- Nunca dudaré de mis sentimientos por ella, la amo con todo mi corazón y eso no va a cambiar. - dijo Naruto, absolutamente convencido y decidido a seguir adelante. - Sí, estoy dispuesto a volver al pasado.

\- Muy bien. Que así sea.

Kaguya activó sus ojos, marcándose las venas que había alrededor de ellos y, haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos, invocó un reloj que, automáticamente, comenzó a ir hacia atrás. Naruto se desmayó, sabiendo que cuando se despertara, tendría otra oportunidad con su verdadero amor.

* * *

Hasta aquí el prólogo de esta historia. Si han llegado hasta aquí, quiero agradecer a todos los que entren a leer la historia. Iré actualizando poco a poco, compaginándolo con _"La historia jamás contada de Naruto"._ Sin más que añadir, me despido. Nos leemos por aquí...


	2. Memorias de ayer, vivencias de hoy

Hola, aquí MiniYo95 con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Agradecer a **Komorebi-chama** y a **Akime Maxwell** por sus reviews, me agrada saber que la historia les interesa, sólo espero llevarla bien para que su interés no decaiga y atraer a más lectores. Sin más dilación, les dejo con la historia.

* * *

Era una mañana soleada en la capital del país del Sol Naciente, y en una casa a las afueras, en el segundo piso, sonaba un despertador, señal de que ya era hora de despertarse. Naruto se levantó con mala cara, no le gustaba el tener que levantarse tan pronto, apagó el despertador, cogió algo de ropa y, antes de abrir la puerta, comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

\- No va a ser fácil, pero te prometo que lucharé por ambos, Hinata. No perderé esta segunda oportunidad que me ha dado el destino.

Naruto abrió la puerta y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, había adquirido esa costumbre hacía muchos años y nunca había dejado de practicarla, y ahora, en esta extraña y nueva vida, no iba a ser menos. Cuando terminó, se secó, se vistió y bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Allí se encontró a su madre, que estaba preparando el desayuno; y a su padre, que estaba leyendo el periódico mientras se tomaba un café.

\- Buenos días, papá, mamá. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¡Hola Naruto! ¿Qué tal estás? – dijo Kushina, con la actitud tan positiva y el carácter que tan distinguible era en ella.

\- Bien, ¿qué hay para desayunar? – preguntó Naruto mientras sus tripas rugían pidiendo alimentos.

\- Sopa de miso y tostadas. – dijo Kushina.

\- ¡Bien! La verdad es que me apetecía desayunar algo ligero.

\- Date prisa, hijo, tienes que ir a clase. – dijo Minato mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto, que tenía los ojos como platos, clara señal de sorpresa. - ¿Tengo que ir a clase?

\- Así es. – le contestó Minato. - Y no te demores, que Sakura llegará dentro de poco.

Naruto había olvidado por completo que Sakura siempre iba con él a clase, como los buenos amigos que eran, hasta que ella tuvo que irse a Hokkaido para estudiar Medicina, siguiendo sus sueños. Era cierto que habían mantenido el contacto, pero cada vez se veían menos, ya que ella había conseguido trabajo en uno de los hospitales más afamados de Japón, y su trabajo la mantenía ocupada. Se vistió, cogió las libretas y salió de su casa, y esperándole, estaba su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Hola, Sakura! ¡Buenos días! – dijo Naruto, muy contento de volver a verla.

\- ¡Buenos días, Naruto! Vaya, hoy pareces más contento de lo habitual. – dijo Sakura, extrañada ante la alegría de su amigo.

\- Bueno, es que…

Naruto se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle nada a Sakura de lo que había vivido en otro tiempo, sabía que no le iba a creer, y es que cómo se le podía explicar a alguien que había hecho un pacto para tener otra oportunidad de vivir con la persona que amaba, que hacía muchos años que no la veía y que su felicidad era por volver a vivir esos momentos que marcaron su juventud e hicieron que fuese tal y como es. No tenía sentido, así que Naruto decidió inventarse una excusa.

\- Es que mis padres me han dicho que me van a comprar un juego nuevo si me esfuerzo en clase y mejoro mis notas, y claro, nada se va a interponer entre ese juego y yo.

\- Típico de ti. – dijo Sakura, mientras reía y negaba con la cabeza. – Como siempre, estás más pendiente de tus juegos que de todo lo que te rodea.

\- Oye, eso no es cierto. – dijo Naruto, con algo de tristeza. - Sabes que mis amigos y mi familia son más importantes que los juegos.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿No recuerdas aquella vez que anulaste un plan conmigo por jugar con Sasuke, Kiba y Sai un torneo de FIFA? Te recuerdo que me avisaste cuando ya estaba en la cafetería.

Naruto se acordó al instante de aquello, Sakura estuvo sin hablarle una semana, una semana que fue especialmente dura porque, aunque ella no lo supiera, su único motivo de felicidad en aquel momento era estar a su lado.

\- Ya te pedí disculpas por aquello, Sakura, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguir recordándomelo? – dijo Naruto, indignado ante el rencor que tenía Sakura por ese momento. – Creo que lo he compensado con creces.

\- Hasta que se me olvide, y por desgracia para ti, tengo muy buena memoria. Da gracias que andaba Hinata por allí y estuvimos hablando un buen rato.

El simple hecho de mencionarla hizo que Naruto se frenara en seco, sin capacidad de reacción. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, y una lágrima amenazó con salir. Sakura lo vio y se acercó a su amigo, preocupada por él.

\- Oye, Naruto, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Sakura, preocupada por su amigo. - ¿Tienes fiebre?

\- N-No, no me pasa nada.

\- ¿Seguro? Tienes la cara roja, déjame medirte la temperatura.

Sakura posó su mano sobre la frente de Naruto, lo que hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera. Sabía lo poco que le gustaba a su amiga tomarse esas confianzas con nadie, pero entendió que ella, simplemente, estaba preocupada por él, y que lo hacía por su bien. Más sabiendo que ella siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke.

\- No parece que tengas fiebre… - dijo Sakura, posando su mano en su frente para comprobar la diferencia de temperatura.

\- Ya te dije que no me pasaba nada, ¿vamos?

\- Sí, vamos.

Sakura se extrañó ante la actitud de Naruto, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, no podía ser casualidad que reaccionara de esa manera cuando mencionó a Hinata, aunque le extrañaba, nunca había visto a su amigo reaccionar así aun manteniendo una conversación con su amiga. Decidió pasar esa situación por alto y seguir andando en dirección al instituto.

Cuando llegaron, miles de recuerdos asaltaron la mente de Naruto, la mayoría de ellos buenos, alguno malo, pero que no empañaba los maravillosos recuerdos, sobre todo uno, cuando, después de mucho dudar, al fin aceptó lo que sentía por Hinata y, con un ramo de flores, perfectamente colocadas por él mismo, se le declaró. La reacción de Hinata se grabó a fuego en su cerebro: Hinata comenzó a llorar, diciendo que había esperado tanto tiempo y aceptó ser su novia. En ese momento, su vida estuvo llena de felicidad, hasta aquel lluvioso día en el que arrasaron con su novia y con sus ganas de vivir.

En ese momento, Naruto y Sakura se encontraron con Sasuke, y todos sabían lo que significaba aquello: que muy pronto se daría uno de sus, a ojos de muchos de sus amigos, estúpidos piques. Daba igual el motivo, siempre había un pique entre ellos.

\- Hola, Sakura. Hola, idiota.-

\- Hola, Sasuke. – dijo Sakura, con toda la normalidad del mundo.

\- Mira quién tiene el gusto de venir a saludarnos… Hola, maldito.

\- ¿Quieres pelea? Veo que has olvidado lo que pasó la última vez…- dijo Sasuke, con aires de grandeza, cosa que enfureció a Naruto.

\- ¡Ese penalti fue injusto y lo sabes! Jugué mejor que tú, así que esa victoria tendría que haber sido mía.

\- Excusas de perdedores. Cuando quieras, organizamos la revancha.

La forma que tenían ellos de resolver sus conflictos era mediante los videojuegos, cosa que Sakura jamás pudo entender. Viendo las reacciones que manifestaban ambos, ninguna de las personas que los rodeaban hubiera dicho que son mejores amigos y que se conocen desde la infancia. Su competitividad mutua les ayudaba a mejorar, aunque muchos no entendían por qué sucedía. Mientras Sasuke y Naruto hablaban sobre nada en concreto, Sakura vio entrar a Hinata, y la saludó desde la distancia.

\- ¡Hola, Hinata!

Naruto se giró y vio a Hinata, se quedó impresionado ante la belleza que se mostraba ante él, era tal como la recordaba, simplemente, era perfecta. O al menos así la consideraba él.

\- Hola, Sakura, Sasuke, Uzumaki. – dijo Hinata, dejando sorprendido a Naruto.

Durante todo el tiempo que conoció a Hinata, ella nunca lo llamó por su apellido, siempre se refirió a él como "Naruto", con un ligero tartamudeo que consideró producto de su exagerada timidez. Él siempre consideró que ese gesto era especialmente adorable.

\- Hola, Hinata. – dijo Naruto, con cara de circunstancia. – No hace falta que me llames por mi apellido, puedes tutearme sin problema.

Hinata se extrañó ante la actitud de Naruto, hasta donde ella recordaba, él nunca la había llamado por su nombre, y tampoco le había importado en exceso que ella lo llamara por su nombre, siempre lo había llamado por su apellido, así como él había hecho siempre con ella.

\- De acuerdo, Naruto. – dijo Hinata, sorprendida, pero sonriendo.

Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado ante la sonrisa de Hinata. En condiciones normales, no se hubiera reprimido y le hubiera dado un beso, pero en la situación actual, debía controlarse, lo último que quería era asustarla con su impulsividad.

Los cuatro entraron hacia el instituto, y por suerte para él, estaba en la misma clase que Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, por lo que el acercarse a Hinata sería algo más fácil. Tenían clase de química, y si nada había cambiado, era la clase favorita de ambos. Naruto procuró sentarse al lado de Hinata, cosa que consiguió, haciendo que sonriera, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al idiota? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado ante la actitud que había mostrado Naruto. - Cada vez que la Hyuga se acerca a nosotros, se queda embobado… Bueno, más embobado de lo habitual.

\- No lo sé, es extraño, si no fuera él, juraría que está enamorado de Hinata. – dijo Sakura.

\- Eso es imposible, el idiota no sabe lo que es eso. – dijo Sasuke en voz alta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Naruto.

\- Oye, maldito, yo sí sé lo que es eso. Bastante mejor que tú… - dijo Naruto, musitando la última frase para que nadie le oyera.

\- Bah… Paso. – dijo Sasuke, con su habitual tono de indiferencia.

Naruto, indignado ante la actitud de su amigo, volvió a su sitio, solo para ver a su compañera mirando por la ventana y suspirando. Algo dentro de él se resquebrajó, nunca pensó que se le haría tan difícil el reconquistarla, más sabiendo que, según Kaguya, ella ya no sentía nada por él.

Decidió que tendría que actuar cuanto antes, pero para eso necesitaría toda la ayuda que le fuera posible, y eso involucraba a esos dos a los que llamaba sus mejores amigos.

* * *

Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí agradecer que hayan leído este capítulo, la historia ha empezado con una pequeña presentación de la vida de Naruto, creo que es importante para contextualizar algunas cosas que pueden pasar en el futuro.

Gracias por leer, y comenten qué les ha parecido el capítulo. Hasta la próxima y nos leemos por aquí.


	3. Sueños y amores

Buenas, aquí **MiniYo95** con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, como siempre, antes de la historia, contestaré a los Reviews.

Gracias a Snanba por el review. Creo que has captado la idea que buscaba. Creo que ya Hinata ha sufrido mucho viendo a Naruto ir todo el rato como un perrito faldero tras Sakura, y él se encontró de golpe y porrazo con un amor verdadero, sin sufrir ni nada, aunque en The Last sí sufrió algo cuando Hinata se fue con Toneri. Y le tocará sufrir un poquito más en esta historia, tanto él como a Hinata.

Sin más dilación, les dejo con la historia.

* * *

Tras mucho pensarlo, Naruto decidió que, en el descanso, hablaría sobre su situación con respecto a Hinata con Sakura y, si estaba por allí, con Sasuke. Evidentemente, no iba a comentar nada sobre el accidente de Hinata y el trato con Kaguya, porque no quería que lo tomaran por un loco, pero era necesario que sus amigos supieran una parte de lo que pasaba, de lo que sentía por esa mujer de ojos blancos.

Despertó de sus pensamientos la entrada en clase de la profesora de química, Anko Mitarashi, una mujer joven y bastante atractiva que siempre vestía ropa atrevida enseñando siempre algo más de piel de lo normal en una profesora, esa mujer era la perfecta fantasía para los muchos sacos de hormonas que había en esa clase, también conocidos como adolescentes. Sacó el libro del profesor y comenzó a dar la clase.

\- Bien, ¿alguien me puede explicar el primer principio de la termodinámica?

Naruto levantó la mano, a pesar de que nunca había sido un buen estudiante, siempre se esforzaba, aunque muchos lo tenían por el tonto de la clase, ya que siempre se esforzaba para conseguir aprobar, nada de grandes notas. Se empezaron a oír murmullos por toda la clase, hecho que la profesora notó.

\- Guardad silencio, por favor. – reclamó Anko, a lo que la clase obedeció, haciéndose un silencio sepulcral. – Gracias. Proceda, Uzumaki.

\- De forma general, la energía ni se crea ni se destruye, por lo que en un proceso termodinámico, la cantidad de energía en el universo se mantiene siempre constante. En particular, cuando se habla de energía interna de un sistema, se denomina variación de la energía interna a la suma del calor intercambiado entre el sistema y su entorno y el trabajo realizado por el sistema o sobre el sistema.

Los compañeros de clase miraron asombrados a Naruto, había contestado a la perfección lo que le preguntaba la profesora. Hinata se extrañó, aunque sabía, porque se lo había comentado Sakura, que la química era la asignatura favorita de Naruto, también sabía que no era un estudiante modelo, que le costaba memorizar las cosas y que no pensaba que podía tener un gran futuro.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Naruto? – dijo Hinata, bromeando. Naruto se extrañó ante la confianza que se había tomado con él, pero no le dio importancia, le pareció agradable que volviera a bromear así con él, como lo hacía cuando eran pareja.

\- Bueno, a veces está bien venir con la lección aprendida. Sobre todo si quieres tener un gran futuro. – dijo Naruto, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- ¿Y qué te gustaría ser en el futuro? – preguntó Hinata, con mucha curiosidad.

La respuesta que se le ocurría a Naruto era "quiero ser tuyo para siempre, quiero ser quien te vea cada mañana, quiero ser el padre de tus hijos, quiero ser la razón por la que suspiras, quiero ser tu único amor", pero sabía que debía mantener la calma, así que dijo algo que venía pensando desde que se despertó ese día, el motivo por el que estaba allí.

\- Quiero estudiar neurobiología.

Hinata se sorprendió, según lo que le había comentado Sakura, él nunca había pensado en ir a la universidad,

\- Tienes un objetivo muy alto, Naruto. – dijo Hinata, impresionada ante los deseos del rubio. - ¿Te has planteado qué vas a hacer si no cumples ese sueño?

Naruto se quedó callado unos segundos. Nunca se llegó a plantear qué haría con su vida si no conseguía ese objetivo, sabía que su historial académico no era malo, pero para esa carrera igual se quedaba algo corto. Pero en ese instante, por su cabeza pasó la imagen de la Hinata de su tiempo tumbada en la cama sin poder hacer nada y dependiendo de una máquina para vivir. Eso hizo que recordara algo: que él nunca se rendía.

\- Estoy seguro que lo conseguiré, al fin y al cabo, he tomado esta decisión porque quiero proteger a los míos. Y cuando algo se me mete entre ceja y ceja, no paro hasta conseguirlo.

Hinata admiró el afán de proteger a la gente que quería que tenía Naruto, era una persona muy noble, simpático y agradable. Nunca había interactuado mucho con él, pero lo que había dicho le parecía muy interesante, no rendirse jamás sin importar lo que pase.

\- Seguro que lo consigues, Naruto.

Los ánimos que le dio Hinata hicieron que al fin había visto a aquella chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado, aquella que siempre le había apoyado, independientemente de si a ella le beneficiaba, simplemente por ser él. Para desgracia suya, a Anko no le importó eso.

\- Hyuga, Uzumaki, si no dejan de hablar les mando al pasillo. – dijo Anko, algo cansada de ver cómo sus alumos no le hacían caso.

\- Lo sentimos, profesora Mitarashi. – dijeron Naruto e Hinata a la vez.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, así como siguieron las demás, con Naruto poniendo especial interés en las clases, cosa que extrañó a sus amigos, porque él nunca fue de la clase de alumnos que se centraba en las clases, normalmente siempre estaba mirando por la ventana, hablando con quien se sentara a su lado o mirando a un punto fijo en el infinito sin hace absolutamente nada, era más del tipo de alumnos que se esforzaba en su cada, haciendo tareas y estudiando.

Terminaron las tres primeras horas de clase y llegó el momento temido a la par que esperado por Naruto: el momento en el que hablaría con Sakura y Sasuke sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hinata.

\- ¡Hola, Sakura! - dijo Naruto, algo nervioso. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

\- No, Naruto, no voy a salir contigo. - dijo Sakura, cumpliendo con su habitual rutina. - ¿Cuándo entenderas que sólo te quiero como amigo?

\- No era eso lo que te iba a decir, ya no me gustas en ese sentido, Sakura. - dijo Naruto, dejando sorprendida a Sakura.

\- Perdona pensé que… No importa, ¿qué quieres?

\- Yo…

De repente, Sakura vio que Naruto miraba a su espalda, así que decidió darse la vuelta y vio a Sasuke y a Hinata saliendo juntos de clase, hablando y riendo. Esa imagen fue una puñalada en el corazón de Naruto, Sasuke siempre se tenía que poner en medio de su felicidad, de la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

\- ¡Hola, Sasuke, Hinata! - dijo Sakura, con alegría fingida. - Parece que Naruto tiene que decir algo importante…

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Naruto había salido corriendo ante esa imagen de Hinata siendo feliz con Sasuke, y antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y de que sus amigos pudieran verlo, huyó sin mirar atrás, esa imagen era demasiado dura para su corazón. Salió del instituto, y por el camino, intentó esquivar a todos los que se ponían en su camino para no chocar con nadie, aunque estaba tan triste que se le hacía complicado ver a los demás; todo esto mientras iba en dirección a su casa, esperando que no hubiera nadie. Por desgracia para él, estaba su madre, que cuando lo vio, cambió el gesto que tenía en su cara.

\- ¡Naruto! - dijo Kushina bastante enfadada. - ¿Qué haces aquí, por qué no estás en clase?

\- Me… duele… mucho… - dijo Naruto, llorando desconsoladamente y agarrando con fuerza su pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? - dijo Kushina, cambiando su tono de enfado a una gran preocupación, acercándose a Naruto y tocando su hombro para poder verlo mejor. - ¿Qué te duele?

\- El corazón… mamá… el amor duele mucho… No quiero sufrir así. No otra vez… - dijo Naruto en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho Sakura ahora? - dijo la pelirroja, fuera un trámite habitual. Kushina sabía de los sentimientos que tenía por ella, pero nunca le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que nunca estaría con él porque no lo veía como más que un gran amigo.

\- No es Sakura, mamá, es Hinata. Amo a esa chica con todo mi corazón, es mi luz, mi esperanza, es el sol que ilumina mi oscuridad. - dijo Naruto, abriendo su corazón por completo. - Ella… está enamorada de Sasuke… Yo…

El simple hecho de recordarlo hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos. Kushina estaba tremendamente afligida, nunca había visto a su hijo así, debia de quererla mucho y de tener un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia ella para acabar así de triste. Kushina hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación: abrazó a Naruto, acariciando con suavidad su espalda y diciéndole algunas palabras de consuelo, aunque pensara que no iban a servir de mucho.

\- Tranquilo Naruto, ya pasó, todo se arreglará. Al final estarás con ella, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿De… de verdad lo crees? - dijo Naruto, recuperando una parte del brillo que había en sus ojos, claro gesto de la esperanza que su madre había conseguido darle.

\- Claro, hijo mío. - dijo Kushina, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara. - Tan solo tienes que luchar por ella y mostrarle ese gran amor que le tienes.

\- Gracias, mamá. Lucharé por ella hasta las últimas consecuencias. Será mía, cueste lo que cueste.

En el instituto, Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata se extrañaron por ver correr a Naruto tan apresuradamente, como si quisiera ocultar algo. Sobre todo le extrañó a Sakura, que hacía unos momentos estaba hablando con él con total normalidad, recordando que le quería decir algo. Se preguntaba que sería y por qué salió así de rápido. La solución más evidente fue descartada, no había interacción suficiente entre ambos como para que se enamorara de ella. ¿Pero y si al final era esa la solución correcta? Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que esa fue la razón por la que quiso hablar con ella. En ese instante, Hinata sorprendió a Sakura y Sasuke despidiéndose de ellos.

\- Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme. Neji me dijo que pasaría a verme.

\- Vale, hasta luego, Hinata. - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Tras eso, Hinata se fue corriendo, sabía que su primo era alguien a quien le gustaba la puntualidad, y ya iba con algo de retraso. Dejó a Sasuke y Sakura solos, que aún estaban sorprendidos ante la reacción de Naruto.

\- ¿Sabes que le pasa al idiota y por qué salió corriendo de esa forma? - cuestionó Sasuke, con su habitual tono de desdén.

\- Ni idea. Me iba a decir algo, pero salió corriendo cuando os vio juntos. - dijo Sakura, con un tono de voz en el que se podía detectar que estaba algo celosa. - ¿Por qué salías así de feliz con ella? ¿Me tengo que preocupar?

\- Ni lo más mínimo, solo se lo dije y estaba contenta por la noticia. - dijo Sasuke con total honestidad. - Creo que es hora de decírselo a Naruto también. Estoy empezando a creer que lo que dijiste sobre él es cierto.

\- Yo siempre tengo razón. - dijo Sakura, orgullosa de sí misma.

\- No te creas.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿No tuve razón al elegirte a ti? - dijo Sakura, jugando con Sasuke.

\- Yo creo que… - intentó decir Sasuke, sin saber cómo continuar. - Mierda.

\- Vamos a comer, anda.

Tras esa pequeña conversación, juntaron sus manos, se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios y se fueron a comer los dos juntos.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, agradecer como siempre que hayan leído la historia, que la pongan en favoritos, la sigan y dejen reviews. Es un verdadero gusto para mí saber que la historia está gustando.

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. Nos leemos por aquí...


	4. Una conversación pendiente

Hola, aquí **MiniYo95** con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que disfruten con él. Antes, agradecer los reviews que han dejado y a quienes han puesto en favoritos la historia y a quienes la siguen, motiva especialmente saber que tiene aceptación. Invito a quien quiera a dejar sus opiniones sobre la historia, serán aceptadas, leídas y contestadas.

 **Lilipili** , es cierto que puede parecer un poco como Hinata, y aunque los personajes tengan actitudes algo diferentes, esa era un poco la idea que tenía desde un principio, Naruto va a tener que esforzarse para enamorar a Hinata, cosa que nunca pasó en el anime ni en el manga, más si consigo insertar de forma adecuada algunas cosas que tengo en mente.

 **Annie marvell** , estoy de acuerdo en que Naruto fue demasiado simple para entender los sentimientos de Hinata, pero así es él. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, y yo espero que vayas dando tu opinión con regularidad.

Al final daré una pequeña noticia que afecta directamente a esta historia. Sin más dilación, les dejo con este capítulo.

* * *

Naruto no hizo acto de presencia en clase tras el descanso, cosa que preocupó a Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata. Ninguno de ellos tenía la más remota idea de qué era lo que le había hecho reaccionar de esa forma, aunque Sakura y Sasuke lo sospechaban, y aun habiendo pasado el tiempo, les seguía extrañando esa reacción. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, pero con tres personas que pensaban en qué le había pasado a su amigo. Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases por ese día, Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata salieron juntos de clase, y hablaron de lo que le pasaba al cuarto miembro del grupo.

\- ¿Qué creéis que le pasó a Naruto para que reaccionara así? – preguntó Hinata, recordando lo que le pasó a su amigo.

\- No lo sabemos, fue muy raro. – dijo Sakura, que estaba bastante sorprendida ante la actitud de Naruto, mientras hacía memoria sobre algunos sucesos que habían ocurrido en el pasado. – Sé que Naruto siempre tuvo envidia de Sasuke por tener siempre a todas las chicas a su alrededor, pero nunca reaccionó de esa forma. Ni siquiera cuando él supo que me gustaba Sasuke, simplemente me sonrió y me dijo que fuera a por él, que el imbécil, cito textualmente, merecía tener a su lado a alguien como yo.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho Sakura, nunca pensó que su amigo estaría feliz porque Sakura estuviera con otra persona que no fuese él mismo. Ya había decidido, en consenso con su novia, hablar con Naruto sobre su noviazgo, pero ahora se hacía necesario que supiera que estaban juntos y saber qué le pasaba.

\- Bueno, Hinata, nosotros vamos a la casa de Naruto a hablar con él, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – dijo Sakura con extrema amabilidad.

\- Creo que es mejor que vayamos sólo tú y yo, Sakura. – dijo Sasuke, intentando ser lo más sutil posible, sin conseguirlo. - Al fin y al cabo, somos sus mejores amigos y tendrá más confianza con nosotros.

\- Pero Hinata tiene derecho a saber…

\- ¡Sakura! – dijo Sasuke, elevando su tono de voz. – Creo que Naruto se sentirá más cómodo hablando con nosotros.

\- No importa, Sasuke tiene razón, se sentirá mejor hablando con vosotros, conmigo no tiene tanta confianza. – dijo Hinata, siendo comprensiva con la situación. – Además, yo he quedado y no puedo ir a ver a Naruto.

\- Últimamente estás quedando mucho, Hinata. – dijo Sakura, - ¿No estarás ocultando lo mismo que nosotros?

Hinata se quedó estupefacta ante la pregunta de Sakura. Ya sabía que sus dos amigos estaban juntos, así que la pregunta no dejaba duda alguna: le estaba preguntando si tenía novio.

\- No, Sakura, no tengo novio. ¡Vaya, mira qué hora es, se ha hecho muy tarde! ¡Me tengo que ir ya! - dijo Hinata, despidiéndose para evitar que Sakura siguiera con el interrogatorio. - ¡Nos vemos mañana!

\- ¡Espera, Hinata! – gritó Sakura, viendo que Hinata había salido corriendo, para intentar que parara, sin éxito. La actitud de Hinata sorprendió a Sakura, siempre fue una chica algo obsesionada por la puntualidad, eso no le sorprendió, pero no era una persona que guardara secretos a sus mejores amigos.

\- ¿No es extraño el comportamiento de Hinata últimamente? - dijo Sakura, - Parece que lo que le pasa es importante, tanto que quiere ocultárnoslo.

\- No, Hinata siempre ha sido algo rara. - dijo Sasuke con su habitual franqueza. - Supongo que será consecuencia de pertenecer a una familia tan importante.

Sakura estaba algo decepcionada con su novio, era tan escaso el interés que tenía en su amiga que, prácticamente había echado a Hinata de allí sin motivo. Sakura pensaba que Hinata tenía el mismo derecho a saber lo que le pasaba a Naruto que ellos dos, porque aunque no fuera tan cercana al rubio, al fin y al cabo, era su amiga. Decidió encarar el problema y, con un notable gesto de desaprobación, habló con Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, ¿por qué tratas así a Hinata? – preguntó Sakura a su pareja. - Es como si quisieras que no estuviera para animar a Naruto.

\- Vamos, Sakura, me parece perfectamente normal que no vaya. – dijo Sasuke, siendo claro y directo - ¿De verdad crees que el idiota nos dirá por qué reaccionó así estando ella delante?

\- Entonces tú también crees que… - dijo Sakura, sin terminar la frase.

\- No encuentro otra explicación lógica. – dijo Sasuke, como si fuese una obviedad. - Pero sea lo que sea que le pase, creo que es mejor que lo hable con nosotros… Y de paso, hablar nosotros con él.

\- Claro, vamos allá.

Sakura y Sasuke fueron a casa de Naruto a hablar con él y a interesarse por él, para ellos el camino fue un tiempo que emplearon para mostrarse todo su amor, sin importar lo que opinara la gente. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Uzumaki, tocaron el timbre y Kushina les abrió.

\- ¡Hola, Sakura, Sasuke! – preguntó Kushina, con amabilidad. - ¿Qué tal?

\- Muy bien, la verdad. – contestó Sakura. - ¿Está Naruto aquí?

\- Sí, está en su habitación, pasad. – dijo la pelirroja siendo cordial con los amigos de Naruto.

\- Muchas gracias, con su permiso. – dijeron tanto Sasuke como Sakura.

En su habitación estaba Naruto, tumbado en su cama sin hacer nada. Para él estaba siendo muy difícil el asumir que su amada estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y así lo expresó.

\- Kaguya, cuando dijiste que Hinata no estaría enamorada de mí, nunca pensé que podría estarlo de otro, y mucho menos de Sasuke. Esto será muy duro, pero seguiré adelante.

En medio de su soliloquio, Kushina llamó a su puerta y le dijo que Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el salón y que querían hablar con él. Bajó las escaleras y antes de que Sasuke y Sakura hablaran, Naruto decidió tomar la palabra.

\- Oye, imbécil, quiero que sepas… Que no me rendiré. – dijo Naruto refiriéndose directamente a Sasuke. - Ella será mía, y al final ganaré este enfrentamiento entre tú y yo.

Sasuke ni se inmutó ante las palabras de su amigo, esto confirmó las sospechas que tenía sobre por qué había reaccionado así. Pero Sakura sí que reaccionó a las palabras de Naruto, pensó que tenía mucho valor en decirle a Sasuke que lucharía por ella.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas? – dijo Sakura, sorprendida por lo que decía Naruto. - ¿No decías que yo ya no te gustaba de esa forma?

\- Sakura, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

Antes de contestar, Sakura entendió lo que le pasaba a su amigo, si lo que había dicho era cierto, entonces su reacción no tuvo nada que ver con que Sasuke se llevara siempre a todas las chicas, no era envidia, era algo más serio: estaba celoso, y no por ella. Se sintió bastante aliviada, y decidió intentar calmar las aguas y ser sincera con su amigo.

\- Antes de seguir hablando y diciendo tonterías…

\- Como si pudiera dejar de decirlas alguna vez… - dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo a su novia.

\- ¿Es que no podéis dejar este estúpido pique que tenéis ni en un momento tan serio como éste? – dijo Sakura, notablemente indignada ante la actitud de ambos. -En fin, creo que deberías escuchar lo que tenemos que decir.

\- Os escucho, aunque nada me frenará en mi determinación. – dijo Naruto, plenamente convencido

\- Igual hay una cosa que sí, o al menos eliminará tu problema. – dijo Sakura, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, fruto del nerviosismo que tenía. - Naruto… Sasuke y yo tenemos una relación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estáis… juntos? – preguntó Naruto, muy sorprendido.

Sakura asintió, y en ese momento, Naruto se levantó del sillón y se acercó a sus amigos. Lo que hizo a continuación les dejó muy sorprendidos: les dio un abrazo a ambos. La alegría que manifestaba Naruto no sólo era porque sus dos amigos al fin estaban juntos, sino porque no tenía que preocuparse de que Sasuke acabara con Hinata. Entonces pensó qué se traían entre manos ellos dos para salir aquel día tan contentos de clase. Pero eso se lo preguntaría más tarde.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! De verdad, no sabéis cuantísimo me alegra esto. Me alegra que os hayáis encontrado y que estéis así. – dijo Naruto, con una alegría y una sonrisa absolutamente sincera, y soltó a sus amigos. – Sasuke, como le hagas daño, te mato. ¿Te queda claro? Es mi amiga y siempre estaré ahí para protegerla.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué, de los dos, tengo que ser yo quien haga daño? – preguntó Sasuke, enfadado ante las amenazas de su amigo. - ¿No puede ser ella la que me haga daño a mí?

\- Lo dudo muchísimo. – dijo Naruto, absolutamente convencido. - Ella siempre te ha querido, así que no creo que ella quiera hacerte daño. Además, tampoco creo que pueda, y no porque no lo pueda intentar, sino porque tú no eres un tipo especialmente sensible.

\- Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que soy un monstruo sin corazón. – dijo Sasuke, expresando algo de indignación.

\- Bueno, yo siempre he tenido esa teoría.

Sakura carraspeó mientras miraba enfadada a ambos, que callaron enseguida. Aunque ella ya sabía que la amistad entre ambos era así de rara, creía que no era el momento para esas cosas.

\- Y bien, Naruto, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. – dijo Sakura, recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana. - ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes?

\- Ah, bueno…

\- ¿Tiene que ver con esa mujer de pelo azul y ojos blancos? – dijo Sasuke, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

\- ¿Tan evidente es? – dijo Naruto tras suspirar, relajándose ante la conversación que tenía por delante

\- Entenderás que no es normal que salgas corriendo así por vernos salir juntos de una clase.

\- Es que… Tú siempre has estado por encima de mí, has sido mejor que yo en casi todo, y me daba envidia porque tú siempre conseguías sin esfuerzo todo lo que yo buscaba con sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Y…

\- Pensaste que Hinata estaba enamorada de mí, y no pudiste soportarlo. Por eso saliste corriendo. – dijo el menor de los Uchiha, adivinando el porqué de su salida tan apresurada.

\- Sí. Por eso me alegra tanto que estés con Sakura, no sólo por ella, sino por mí también. No soportaría verla contigo todos los días.

\- Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, salimos juntos de clase porque le dije que Sakura y yo estábamos juntos. – se sinceró Sasuke. – No estuve ni estaré interesada en ella, y yo creo que ella tampoco está interesada en mí.

\- No sabes el alivio que supone para mí oírte decir eso. – dijo Naruto, sintiendo que una pesada carga desaparecía.

Sakura se sintió preparada para la pregunta que iba a hacer, así que sin rodeos la formuló, aunque ella intuía la respuesta que su amigo iba a darle.

\- Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

\- Decir "enamorado" es quedarse muy corto. Quiero estar con ella ahora y siempre, hasta el día en que me muera. Quiero que sea el sol que ilumina mi camino.

Esa forma de abrir su corazón, de confesar sus sentimientos y ese juego de palabras en referencia al nombre de Hinata conmovió a Sakura, en ese momento supo que lo que sentía era verdadero, no como cuando decía que quería salir con ella. Se sintió aliviada, su amigo al fin encontró a quien darle su corazón.

\- Qué bonito, Naruto… - dijo Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Qué cursi… - dijo Sasuke, metiéndose dos dedos en la boca y sacando la lengua, como si quisiera provocarse el vómito.

\- Por desgracia, sé perfectamente que ella no siente nada por mí… - dijo Naruto, con un gesto entristecido. – Qué caprichoso que es el destino, estoy condenado a perseguir un amor no correspondido, pero esta vez no me rendiré. Lo que siento por Hinata es demasiado fuerte como para olvidarlo y renunciar a ella.

\- Nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿verdad Sasuke?

\- Aunque la idea de reírme de ti por no tener novia me resulta tentadora… - dijo Sasuke, meditando bien lo que iba a decir. - Eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte así. Cuenta con mi espada.

\- Oye, que los duelos de espadas lo dejamos en el pasado… - dijo Naruto, riéndose de Sasuke. – Me halagas, pero no quiero ver tu "espada".

\- Sakura, recuérdame por qué voy a ayudar a este idiota. – dijo Sasuke, resignado ante los habituales comentarios de Naruto.

\- Porque sois amigos y él nos ayudó a nosotros a estar juntos. – dijo Sakura, sonriendo en agradecimiento a Naruto, cosa que el rubio captó. - Si no fuese por él, jamás me hubiera atrevido a confesarte mis sentimientos. Tenemos una deuda con él que pagaremos echándole una mano ahora.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento, y abrazó de nuevo a Sasuke y Sakura. En ese momento, agradeció tener a sus amigos ahí, tanto en la otra vida como en la actual. Con ellos a su lado todo sería algo más sencillo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí acaba un nuevo capítulo, estoy relativamente conforme con cómo he desarrollado la situación. Y digo relativamente porque soy excesivamente inconformista y exigente conmigo mismo, hago muchas revisiones antes de subir para que al final se entiendan todas las situaciones de la historia. Así que, como dije al principio, ahora daré la noticia.

Hasta ahora, he subido dos capítulos a la semana, porque tenía medianamente claro lo que quería hacer. Ahora tengo que plantearme las nuevas situaciones con más calma, por lo que puede que el ritmo de publicación se vea afectado. De momento, intentaré subir un capítulo a la semana.

¿Esto significa que dejaré de subir dos capítulos a la semana? No tiene por qué. Si estoy especialmente inspirado, podría darse que vuelva a subir dos capítulos, pero de momento, creo que, por respeto a mí mismo y a los lectores, la historia debe avanzar con lógica y coherencia, y tendré que plantearme ciertos momentos que quiero incluir. Si alguien se preocupa porque esto pueda llevar a que la historia no termine, que no se preocupe por ello, salvo desastre, puede que tarde más o menos, pero la historia terminará.

Agradecer, como siempre, a quienes han leído todo el capítulo, incluidas las notas iniciales y finales, a quienes dejan reviews y a quienes siguen la historia, es bueno saber que esta historia tiene aceptación. Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos por aquí...


	5. Planes y estrategias

Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. He podido subirlo un poco antes de lo que había dicho en _Epístolas_ , así que estoy satisfecho por ello. Como siempre, contestaré a los reviews del capítulo anterior. Recuerdo que cualquier review será aceptado, con críticas positivas y constructivas que ayuden a que la historia mejore y yo también lo haga como escritor.

 **Akime Maxwell** , gracias por el comentario positivo, de verdad, me reconforta y anima saber que la historia gusta. La idea me vino en un momento, no sé si la idea de este fic se ha hecho antes, pero al final, habiendo tantas historias, es complicado que no hayan historias con algunos patrones comunes. Así que estoy contento de que se considere que la idea es original, y de cómo la estoy llevando.

Y, sin más dilación, les dejo con el quinto capítulo de la historia.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto le dijo a Sakura y Sasuke lo que sentía por Hinata, y ellos fueron un apoyo muy valioso. Le enseñaron casi todo lo que debía saber sobre Hinata, aunque no le hacía falta, él conocía a Hinata mucho mejor que ellos, ya que conservaba todos los recuerdos de su otra vida, en la que fueron pareja y se contaban absolutamente todo. Una lágrima rodó por la cara de Naruto cuando recordó todo lo que vivió con Hinata. El gesto pasó desapercibido para sus amigos, que estaban más centrados en ayudar a su amigo y en devorarse mutuamente que en todo lo que les rodeaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke fueron juntos a clase. Naruto sabía que a Sasuke no le pillaba de paso ir a su casa a buscarle, pero entendía que él quería acompañar a su novia a clases. En el camino, Sasuke y Sakura no tenían ningún reparo en mostrarse públicamente su cariño, cosa que a Naruto le causaba una gran envidia, ya que él no tenía a nadie con quien hacer ese tipo de cosas, o mejor dicho, aquella con quien quería hacerlo no sentía nada por él.

\- Oye, imbécil, creo que deberías dejar de devorarle la cara a tu novia, es especialmente asqueroso para aquellos que estamos solos. - dijo Naruto, poniendo cara de molestia.

\- Vamos, idiota, que tú estés solo y amargado no significa que nos tengas que amargar a nosotros. ¿A que sí, amor mío? – dijo Sasuke, dedicándole una mirada llena de sentimiento a Sakura.

\- Claro, cariño, Naruto no lo entiende.

Sakura y Sasuke se dieron un beso esquimal. Para la gente que estaba por la calle, eran encantadoras esas muestras de amor juvenil que se mostraban. Para Naruto era algo insoportable, en ese momento pensó que en su otra vida nunca hubo este tipo de interacción entre sus dos mejores amigos. Pero esta era otra vida que vivir, con experiencias diferentes.

\- ¿Podéis dejar un momento de coquetear? – dijo Naruto, que ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de ambos. – Os recuerdo que me ibais a ayudar con mi problema.

\- ¿Con cuál de todos los que tienes?

\- Oye, Sasuke, Naruto tiene razón. - dijo Sakura, en tono de broma. - Creo que necesita alguien que le desfogue un poco y le haga compañía.

\- ¿Gracias? – dijo Naruto, con un tono irónico bastante evidente que hizo que Sakura le mirara con enfado. - Ahora bien, ¿cómo me acercaré a Hinata? Gracias a vosotros, conozco sus gustos y lo que no le gusta, así que… ¿cómo usaré eso a mi favor?

\- Deberías empezar con pequeños gestos de aprecio, como si de un amigo se tratara. - dijo Sakura, tras reflexionar un poco. - Por algo se empieza. Ir a saco desde el principio podría asustarla, ella es especialmente tímida.

\- Una cosa, Naruto. – dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Naruto, ya que él no solía llamarlo por su nombre. – Además de lo que dice Sakura, creo que deberías acompañarla esta tarde a su casa, y empezar haciendo esas pequeñas rutinas que marcan el inicio de las cosas.

\- Vaya, jamás pensé que fueses tan sensible. – dijo Naruto, algo emocionado, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. – Un momento… Tú lo que quieres es que no te acompañe para poder ir solo con Sakura y no tener que aguantarme, ¿verdad?

\- Eso es solo una parte de la verdad. – dijo Sasuke, siendo sincero.

Naruto pensó que nunca se hubiera esperado que Sakura y Sasuke acabaran juntos, aunque la verdad es que en su otra vida no fue porque ella no lo intentara, pero él siempre se mostró reacio a la idea de tener pareja. Si no fuera por cómo hablaba cada vez que veía una mujer atractiva, hubiese pensado que a Sasuke le gustaba caminar por la otra acera.

\- Eres un caso. – dijo Naruto mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. - Aunque en esta ocasión tienes razón.

\- Como siempre.

Naruto hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Sasuke, que sonrió orgulloso y se acercó a su novia.

El camino al instituto siguió por unos cauces normales, pero Naruto decidió mantenerse a cierta distancia de sus amigos, no solo porque no le gustara que se mostraran tan cariñosos delante de él, sino porque les quería dejar algo de espacio a ambos. En ese momento, entendió todo lo que Sasuke y Sakura le decían cuando le mostraba su afecto con Hinata. A Naruto siempre le pareció que aquellos gestos públicos de amor que tenía con su novia eran absolutamente adorables, que si no manifestaba abiertamente su amor no sería feliz. Entendió que igual, desde fuera, y con alguien sufriendo por amor, como fue el caso de Sakura, y para alguien que no tenía la capacidad de entender el amor, como era Sasuke, esos pequeños roces de labios, esas caricias, esos besos esquimales y esas palabras tan grandes, pero a la vez tan simples, que eran "Te quiero" o "Te amo" podían suponer una incomodidad.

Cuando llegaron al Instituto, Naruto corrió mientras buscaba a Hinata con la mirada, y la encontró, con ella estaba uno de sus amigos de confianza, Kiba. Nunca pensó que tendría que rivalizar con él por Hinata, aunque también sabía que era el mejor amigo de ella. Desde la lejanía, Hinata parecía algo triste, como si la hubieran despojado de algo muy importante para ella. Naruto sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba, el ver a su amada tan triste y, sobre todo, el no poder hacer nada para ayudarla causaban en el rubio una impotencia similar a la que sintió cuando supo que Hinata podría no despertar del coma que le causó aquel maldito camión en aquel fatídico día de lluvia. En ese momento, vio cómo Kiba le daba un abrazo y la apretaba contra él con fuerza. Esa imagen le causó un gran dolor, sintió que si no hacía algo rápido podría perderla, y esa segunda oportunidad que le habían dado no serviría para nada. Se acercó corriendo y, dominando los celos que sentía, se acercó a Hinata y Kiba.

\- ¡Hola, Hinata! ¡Kiba! – dijo Naruto, forzando a su cara a sonreír, con una falsedad que cualquiera podría ver.

\- ¡Hola, Naruto! - dijo Kiba, con una gran sonrisa. – Me vienes muy bien, ¿puedes quedarte aquí y hablar con Hinata?

\- Ningún problema. – dijo Naruto, que empezó a ponerse algo nervioso cuando Kiba le dijo que estuviera con ella.

\- Perfecto, ¡gracias! – dijo Kiba antes de marcharse. – Te dejo con Naruto, es una gran compañía, ¡nos vemos!

Hinata asintió y se despidió de Kiba. Cuando se estaba yendo, mientras le daba la espalda a Hinata, Kiba se acercó a Naruto y, acercando su cabeza al oído de su amigo, le dijo unas palabras que Naruto entendió al instante.

\- No pierdas esta oportunidad, grandísimo idiota.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos. Todo lo que había visto había sido por él, para que se acercara a Hinata. Probablemente había sido cosa de Sakura y Sasuke, y si no lo había sido, compensaría al Inuzuka por echarle una mano.

Naruto sintió una profunda pena por ver a Hinata algo desanimada, él le había prometido que, con él a su lado, no se sentiría así de nuevo. Prometió que, cuando llorara, le secaría las lágrimas; que cuando gritara, le ayudaría a luchar contra sus miedos; y que siempre agarraría sus manos durante muchos años. Se acercó a Hinata, que tenía la cabeza agachada, y, posando la mano en el mentón de ella, levantó un poco su cabeza para poder verla bien.

\- Oye, Hinata, no vayas con la cabeza agachada, por favor. – dijo Naruto, que sonreía por estar tan cerca de su amada. - No es bueno para una chica tan bonita como tú el estar así de deprimida. Hace que te veas mal.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco, nunca había pensado que era una chica bonita, siempre creyó que, para muchos, no cumplía con los estándares canónicos de belleza: alta, esbelta, ojos azules, pelo rubio, largas piernas, no con muchas curvas y con carácter aguerrido. Si era sincera con ella misma, no cumplía ni uno de los requisitos: bajita, absolutamente curvilínea, pelo azul, ojos blancos con un toque violáceo y exageradamente tímida. En pocas palabras: no era Sakura o Ino, mujeres que rondaban la cabeza de muchos de los estudiantes. Estaba segura que si alguien tuviera que destacar algo de ella, sería su delantera, cosa que le hacía sentirse absolutamente incómoda, por eso siempre procuraba usar ropa excesivamente holgada, de una o dos tallas más de la que le correspondería, para ocultar su figura, el cuerpo que ella consideraba tan imperfecto. No supo por qué, pero el hecho de que Naruto la considerara hermosa le hizo sentirse mejor con ella misma, siempre había esperado a alguien que le dijera eso. Miró a Naruto a los ojos y, con un gesto de incredulidad, le preguntó algo que quería saber.

\- ¿De… de verdad crees que soy bonita?

\- No. – dijo Naruto, con plena seguridad, cosa que hizo que Hinata bajara su cabeza, dolida ante esa negativa. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y volvió a alzar su cabeza para mirarla a sus ojos. – Esa palabra se queda muy corta para definirte. Eres absolutamente encantadora.

Una lágrima de felicidad salió de los ojos de Hinata, porque veía que las palabras de Naruto eran totalmente sinceras, también vio en sus ojos un brillo especial que no podía identificar. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era bonita.

\- Gracias, Naruto, eres el amigo que toda chica desearía. – dijo Hinata, que sonreía de auténtica felicidad.

\- Bueno, depende de a quien le preguntes. – dijo Naruto, intentando ser divertido, cosa que consiguió, ya que Hinata rió tímidamente. - Si le preguntas al imbécil de Sasuke, igual no soy tan buen amigo.

A lo lejos, Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba miraban atentamente cómo Naruto e Hinata reían juntos

\- Vaya, no sabía que Naruto pudiera ser tan encantador. – dijo Sakura.

\- Espero que la trate bien, si no lo hace, le corto las pelotas y no podrá engendrar jamás. – dijo Kiba, con un tono amenazante.

\- Vamos, Kiba, no creo que sea tan idiota. – dijo Sakura, confiando plenamente en su amigo. – Naruto está perdidamente enamorado de ella.

\- ¿Por qué me tiene que meter siempre en sus conversaciones? – dijo Sasuke, que - Al final voy a acabar pensando que está enamorado de mí.

La ocurrencia de Sasuke hizo reír a Kiba y Sakura, que dejaron de prestar atención a Naruto e Hinata, que seguían hablando distendidamente

\- Mira cómo fluyen las conversaciones entre ellos… - dijo Sakura, visiblemente emocionada. - ¿Hacemos una apuesta?

\- ¿Sobre qué? - preguntó Kiba.

\- Sobre cuándo van a acabar esos dos juntos. Yo digo que antes de que termine el semestre. – dijo Sakura, convencida.

\- Yo creo que al final del curso, supongo que Naruto irá con calma. – dijo Kiba, convenciéndose de que su amigo no sería impulsivo

\- Yo creo que Naruto la va a cagar y que no acabarán juntos. – dijo Sasuke, siendo pesimista.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, ten fe en él. – dijo Sakura, reprochándole la actitud que tenía. – Tú, que dices que eres su mejor amigo, deberías apoyarlo.

\- Lo apoyo, pero todos sabemos cómo es Naruto. – dijo Sasuke.- Lo que más me gustaría es equivocarme, pero…

Kiba y Sakura guardaron silencio, era cierto lo que decía Sasuke, pero por eso mismo habían recalcado que debía ir despacio, que no se apresurara y que empezara con pequeños gestos de cariño. Y ellos esperaban que lo entendiera.

Naruto sabía que tenía que ir con calma, y eso es lo que haría, para eso, necesitaba a sus amigos,

\- Oye, Hinata, ¿qué te parece si después de clase vamos todos a tomar algo? – dijo Naruto con ilusión, esperando que ella aceptara.

\- Por mí vale, hoy no tengo nada que hacer. – dijo Hinata.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a hablar con Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba a ver si pueden ir.

Naruto e Hinata caminaron hacia sus amigos, que seguían espiándolos. Cuando vieron que se acercaban, intentaron disimular, girándose y simulando que hablaban sobre los resultados deportivos del fin de semana, pero no engañaron a Naruto, que sabía que les gustaba el deporte tanto como a él la verdura.

\- No disimuléis, se os da de pena.

\- ¿Qué quieres, idiota? – dijo Sasuke, picando a Naruto, pero no cayó esta vez.

\- ¿Os apetece quedar hoy después de clase? – dijo Naruto, con un tono de voz calmado.

\- Lo siento, Naruto, Sasuke y yo tenemos que hacer… un trabajo. - contestó Sakura antes de que Sasuke dijera algo indebido.

Naruto supo lo que significaba aquello, se iban a enrollar, aprovechando que los padres de alguno de ellos no estarían en sus casas, como hacían siempre. Naruto se entristeció ligeramente, no tendría a sus mejores amigos para apoyarlo y para ayudarle a controlar un poco sus impulsos de besarla y hacer cosas indebidas.

\- ¿Y tú, Kiba? – dijo Hinata - ¿Te apuntas?

\- Lo siento, Hinata, he quedado con Tamaki hoy. – dijo Kiba mientras sus ojos brillaron con luz propia cuando mencionó a esa chica. - Deseadme suerte, ¡porque espero que hoy diga que sí!

Naruto se quedó helado, no contaría con nadie apoyándole. Aquella sería una especie de primera cita, y dependía de él mismo que hubiera una segunda o que se acabaran sus posibilidades.

* * *

Bueno, aquí acaba otro capítulo, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer, seguir, comentar y ponerla en favoritos. Siempre he pensado que las historias que escribo son para la gente, y conque haya una persona a la que le guste, me parece que merece la pena seguir con ella, por difícil que sea.

Ya comienzan las interacciones entre Naruto e Hinata, aunque aún queda mucho para el final y pasarán muchas cosas. Algunas las tengo pensadas y otras, simplemente, llegarán.

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, o hasta que suba otro fic, lo que antes pase.

Nos leemos por aquí... ;)


	6. Dos amigos y un pesar

Bueno, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, ahora contestaré a los reviews del último capítulo.

 **Edtru23** : Ese es uno de los motivos por los que dejé de publicar dos capítulos por semana: quería hacer capítulos más largos, que abarcaran espacios de tiempo más amplios. No sé, un mes o algo así, para que el tiempo pase. Intentaré que los capítulos sean un poco más largos, pero no prometo conseguirlo. En el prólogo, Naruto e Hinata tienen 28 años, y en la historia, tienen 17-18 años, están en el año anterior a ir a la universidad. En cuanto al canon… Complicado al ser un UA, pero sí que hay patrones que usaré. Gracias por la crítica constructiva, y me alegra que la historia te guste.

 **Akime Maxwell** : Gracias por los comentarios positivos, de verdad. Es bueno saber que estoy llevando la historia bien, y que hasta ahora lo que he publicado tiene sentido y gusta a los lectores.

Y, sin más dilación, que si no me enrollo como una persiana, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Esa mañana transcurrió con normalidad para todos excepto para Naruto, ya que estaba extremadamente nervioso, pensaba que cualquier desliz que tuviera podía arruinar cualquier posibilidad con Hinata. No se sentía como cuando tuvo la primera cita con Hinata en su otra vida, porque en aquel momento ya Hinata estaba enamorada de él y daba igual cuánto se equivocara, que ella seguiría viéndolo con buenos ojos. En este caso, era él el que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y el que tenía que enamorar. Tenía que ser todo absolutamente perfecto si quería tener alguna posibilidad en el futuro.

Naruto estuvo durante las primeras clases pensando qué hacer y se puso en todos los casos posibles… que acabaran mal: le tiraba un café a la cara por su excesivo nerviosismo; se caía y, en un intento por evitarlo, se agarraba a Hinata y la dejaba desnuda de cintura para arriba; llovía, Hinata se mojaba y pescaba un resfriado; se hacía de noche y a Hinata le prohibían volver a verlo… Sólo había un denominador común, el final: Hinata mandándolo a freír espárragos y él acababa solo, con el corazón roto y viendo cómo su amor acababa con otra persona. La escena aterraba a Naruto, aunque reconoció que la escena en la que Hinata se quedaba desnuda de cintura para arriba era bastante estimulante.

Sasuke y Sakura notaron que Naruto estaba distraído, nervioso y absolutamente neurótico, no parecía él mismo. Cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la primera parte de las clases y la hora del recreo, la pareja decidió hablar sobre su amigo y lo que le ocurría.

\- ¿Crees que será buena idea dejarlo a solas con ella, Sasuke? – dijo Sakura, preocupada por sus amigos. - Está extremadamente nervioso, y todos sabemos cómo puede reaccionar un Naruto nervioso.

\- Claro, Naruto tiene que hacer esto por sí mismo. – dijo Sasuke, intentando sonar convincente, pero en su interior tenía la misma duda que su novia. - Si le acompañáramos, sería raro. Además, seguro que la idea de invitarnos salió de ella.

\- Aun así, me preocupa que pueda hacer alguna tontería.

\- En parte a mí también, pero es Naruto, siempre hace tonterías. – dijo Sasuke, con su habitual crudeza. - Creo que deberíamos hablar con él.

Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron al pupitre donde se encontraba Naruto, que se veía abatido, con miedo y absolutamente ido. Pasaron la mano por delante de la cara de Naruto, sin conseguir respuesta o reacción alguna. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto con suavidad y, cuando se colocó a la altura de su oído, gritó de tal forma que provocó que Naruto se cayera de la silla.

\- ¡Oye, idiota!

\- ¡No me grites en el puto oído! - dijo Naruto, que se levantó hecho una furia - ¿Qué cojones quieres, imbécil?

\- Naruto, Sasuke… - dijo Sakura, en evidente tono de reproche a ambos, que callaron ante la mirada que puso la mujer. - ¿Estás nervioso?

\- No, qué va, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo? – dijo Naruto, con un evidente tono sarcástico al que sus amigos reaccionaron con sorpresa. - Tan sólo voy a tener una cita a solas con la mujer que amo porque los inútiles de mis amigos prefieren hacer Dios sabe qué a ayudarme.

\- Oye, Naruto, no te pases. – dijo Sakura, algo enfadada por el comentario de su mejor amigo. – Es normal que quiera pasar un rato con mi novio.

\- Sakura tiene razón, cualquiera en su sano juicio preferiría estar con su pareja a estar contigo… - dijo Sasuke. - Bueno, cualquiera preferiría estar aislado en una montaña a estar contigo.

\- ¡No quería decir eso! – dijo Sakura, mientras miraba a Sasuke de forma acusadora, ya que había puesto en su boca palabras que ella no había dicho.

\- Perdonadme, sí que estoy demasiado nervioso. – dijo Naruto en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que sólo pudieran escucharle Sasuke y Sakura. - Es que…

Naruto dejó de hablar, se giró mirando hacia la ventana, inhaló un poco de aire y lo exhaló con fuerza, como si tratara de quitarse de encima una pesada carga emocional que tenía. Cuando encontró exactamente las palabras que quería pronunciar, comenzó a hablar con calma, algo que en él era bastante extraño.

\- Tengo miedo de meter la pata y que no quiera saber nada de mí nunca más. Por eso se me ocurrió que fuese una quedada de amigos, y después la acompañaría a su casa mientras hablábamos de todo.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron impresionados, la idea de quedar todos juntos no había sido de Hinata, como Sasuke pensaba. Había sido de Naruto, que siendo víctima de sus inseguridades, decidió enmascararlo como una quedada de amigos.

\- La idea de quedar todos era para sentirme más cómodo, y que ante cualquier cosa que pudiera ir mal, me apoyarais y os rierais, así pasaríamos un buen rato todos juntos. – dijo Naruto, que miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo, buscando qué palabras decir para expresarse correctamente. - Pero eso ahora no es posible, y tengo que hacer que todo sea perfecto para ella.

Lo que había dicho Naruto y el cómo lo dijo se sentía hicieron que se conmovieran, ellos siempre supieron que, en el fondo, Naruto nunca quería dañar a nadie, y mucho menos a Hinata o a sus amigos, pero esta faceta tan sentimental, timorata e insegura era nueva para ellos. Ni siquiera cuando proclamaba abiertamente que le gustaba Sakura estaba así.

Fue en ese momento en el que entendieron que lo que sentía Naruto no era un capricho, ni un pequeño cuelgue. Era amor verdadero, de ese que sólo se tiene una vez en la vida; ese tipo de amor que, cuando se pierde, deja un vacío en el corazón que nada ni nadie podía llenar.

Sakura y Sasuke abrazaron a Naruto, sorprendiendo al rubio, ya que sabía que sus amigos no eran muy dados a abrazar a otras personas, pero necesitaba algo así, un gesto simbólico que hiciera que se relajara.

\- Naruto, te voy a dar un consejo que funcionará: sé tú mismo, no esta versión tan insegura. – dijo Sakura, que seguía abrazando a Naruto, siendo sincera. - Si haces eso, todo irá mucho mejor.

\- Sakura tiene razón. – dijo Sasuke, poniéndose serio y sorprendiendo a Sakura y Naruto. – Sé que me meto mucho contigo, y tú lo haces conmigo, pero eres una buena persona, de la clase de personas en las que se puede confiar.

\- Gracias, Sakura. Gracias, Sasuke. – dijo Naruto, devolviéndoles el abrazo a ambos y mostrándose algo más sereno. – Me habéis sido de mucha ayuda, ahora estoy algo más relajado.

\- Nos alegramos, mucho Naruto. – dijo Sasuke, que cortó el abrazo y salió de la clase junto a Naruto y Sakura.

En la cafetería, Hinata desayunaba tranquilamente con su mejor amigo. Kiba era su confidente, aquel que guarda los secretos que Hinata nunca confesaría, ni aunque la sometieran a tortura. Decidió picarla un poco acerca de su quedada con Naruto.

\- Bueno, así que hoy tendrás una cita con Naruto… - dijo Kiba, con un tono pícaro que no pasó desapercibido para Hinata.

\- No es una cita, es una reunión de amigos a la que nuestros amigos no podrán ir. – dijo Hinata, reprochando a Kiba que la dejara sola. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ante lo que había dicho Kiba. - Estoy segura de que Naruto me ve como una amiga y nada más.

\- Tal vez, pero igual es la oportunidad de demostrarle a Hiashi que…

\- No me apetece hablar de eso. – dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo de forma abrupta a Kiba.

\- En algún momento tendrán que saberlo los demás. A lo mejor entre todos te podemos ayudar.

\- ¿Cómo podríais ayudarme? – dijo Hinata, que comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas ante la situación que estaba viviendo. - Estoy sentenciada, es el precio por pertenecer a la familia Hyuga.

Kiba miró a Hinata con lástima, fue ella la que le había pedido expresamente que no contara nada sobre aquello que la martirizaba, y esa era una losa muy pesada para su mejor amigo, que no sólo tenía que ocultarle a Hinata el secreto de Naruto, sino que tenía que ocultarle a Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto el secreto de Hinata. Era especialmente duro para él estar en los dos bandos y ser una suerte de agente doble. Kiba se acercó un poco más a Hinata y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabeza para consolarla, cosa que consiguió.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – dijo Kiba, con un tono fraternal, como si estuviera cuidando de su hermana pequeña. - Hoy tienes la oportunidad de olvidarte de eso con Naruto y de pasar un buen rato. Y quién sabe, igual en el futuro puedes cambiar las cosas y…

\- Nunca me enamoraría de un buen amigo, como lo es Naruto. – dijo Hinata, convencida de lo que decía.

\- Hinata, "nunca" es una palabra demasiado fuerte, recuérdalo bien.

Lo que dijo Kiba dejó a Hinata callada y sin palabras, pensó que aunque llegara a desarrollar algo por una persona, su padre jamás permitiría que saliera con esa persona, simplemente, eran más importantes los negocios que la felicidad de su hija. Hinata comenzó a llorar ante este pensamiento: jamás sería feliz.

Kiba no pudo evitar pensar que ella no merecía la injusticia que estaban cometiendo con ella, alguien con un corazón tan puro y amable no merecía eso.

\- Naruto, cuida a Hinata, por favor. - dijo Kiba para sí mismo.

Las clases continuaron con su curso, pero Naruto estaba más relajado, atendiendo en clase y tomando apuntes de aquello que decían los profesores; mientras que Hinata estaba totalmente ida, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana y no prestaba atención. Cualquiera en la clase hubiera jurado que, si no fuese imposible, Hinata se había metido en el cuerpo de Naruto y Naruto en el de Hinata, debido al cambio de personalidad tan radical que habían dado ambos en ese momento.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la jornada lectiva, Naruto, con decisión y coraje, se acercó a Hinata para salir juntos, que estaba sentada en el pasillo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Hinata, ya que normalmente, aunque no sonriera, siempre se le notaba un brillo especial en sus ojos que indicaba que estaba bien. Sus ojos se mostraron totalmente opacos, sin vida, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo realmente importante para ella. Ver esa imagen de Hinata tan deprimida afectó mucho a Naruto, que no quería verla sufriendo. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, moviéndola suavemente para consolarla, gesto que Hinata notó y agradeció.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? – dijo Naruto, con una media sonrisa que indicaba preocupación por ella.

\- Oh, hola Naruto. – dijo Hinata, con un tono de voz monótono que indicaba la tristeza que la afligía. – No me pasa nada importante, ¿vamos?

\- Hinata, si no quieres salir conmigo…

\- No, sí que quiero. Me vendrá bien salir con un amigo y despejarme.

En el fondo de su corazón, Naruto sintió algo de dolor, Hinata sólo lo veía como un amigo y no tenía ningún interés en él. Se preguntó si eso era lo que debía sentir Hinata cuando él no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía. Pero ese pequeño sentimiento oscuro fue ocultado por una gran alegría cuando supo que de verdad quería quedar con él. Naruto le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Hinata la tomó, y en ese momento, un pequeño impulso eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de ella de arriba abajo, ese mismo impulso hizo que recuperara el brillo en su mirada. La mujer de ojos blancos pensó, ipso facto, que se debía a las ganas que tenía de quedar con un amigo. Salieron juntos del instituto, ante la mirada estupefacta que tenía el resto de alumnos del centro, cuando Hinata tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a ir, Naruto?

\- Vamos a ir a una cafetería que tiene los mejores rollos de canela de Tokio. – dijo Naruto, sabiendo que a su acompañante le volvían loca esos dulces. - ¿Te gustan los rollos de canela, Hinata?

La mirada de Hinata se iluminó. Nada ni nadie podía superar su amor por los rollos de canela.

\- Amo los rollos de canela más que cualquier otra comida. – dijo Hinata, acercándose a Naruto y agarrando suavemente su brazo. - ¿Por qué elegiste una cafetería en la que venden rollos de canela?

\- Porque somos menores y, obviamente, no podemos ir de bares. - dijo Naruto, intentando ser divertido, cosa que consiguió, ya que Hinata soltó una pequeña risa. – No sé, me apetecía compartir ese lugar con alguien, y creo que ir contigo es una buena opción. Así podremos profundizar nuestra amistad.

Hinata sonrió, ningún chico había sido nunca tan amable con ella. Una idea rondó por su cabeza: ¿y si su vida hubiera sido diferente? Podría haber elegido a quien ella quisiera como pareja. Pero desechó esa idea rápidamente, Naruto era solo un amigo y nunca pasaría de eso. Ese pensamiento hizo que Hinata bajara la cabeza rápidamente, no quería que Naruto se diera cuenta de que estaba triste, no quería hacerlo sentirse mal o arruinar la felicidad que él tenía. Por desgracia para ella, Naruto la conocía perfectamente y supo al instante que algo rondaba su cabeza.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a Hinata con algo de preocupación y tristeza. No era la persona más perspicaz del mundo, pero sí que conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amiga como para saber que había algo que le preocupaba y que la hacía sentir mal.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Naruto, levantando la cabeza de Hinata y acariciando suavemente su mejilla. - Estás ida.

\- No me pasa nada. – dijo, Hinata, girando la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos.

Mucha gente decía que los ojos de Naruto eran tan profundos y mostraban tanto aprecio a sus amigos que nadie podía mentirle si miraban directamente a ellos, por eso Naruto podía intuir cuándo le mentían o no.

\- No mientas, por favor, si te pasa algo, puedes confiar en mí y decírmelo. – dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa sincera.

La sonrisa de Naruto calmó a Hinata, le recordó a la que le ofrecía Kiba, pero en la de Naruto había más… ¿sentimiento? Como si de verdad quisiera protegerla de todos los males que la rodeaban, como si no quisiera que sufriera nunca más. Sintió que de verdad podía confiar en Naruto, y todo eso lo había conseguido con pequeños pasos que hicieron que se ganara su aprecio y cariño. Hinata suspiró, estaba preparada para contárselo.

\- Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a la cafetería.

Naruto asintió, se relajó y prosiguió junto a Hinata. Llegaron a la cafetería, que se encontraba en una calle poco transitada, cosa que era poco usual teniendo en cuenta lo concurrido que solía ser Tokio.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – dijo la dependienta, que era una mujer bastante joven, de pelo castaño, bien formada. Miró a Naruto de arriba abajo, y poniendo una voz y una mirada dulce, se dirigió a él. – Hola, cuánto tiempo.

Hinata sintió algo en su interior cuando aquella chica flirteó con Naruto, era algo que no supo cómo definir. Para ella era evidente que esa chica estaba intentando ligarse a Naruto, pero pensó que Naruto era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de ello.

\- Hola, Ayame, pues sí, la verdad es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegra que te vaya bien en el negocio, a ver si me paso un día a ver al viejo. – dijo Naruto, con mucha amabilidad.

\- Se alegrará muchísimo de verte. – dijo Ayame, sonriendo de forma sincera. – En fin, ¿qué vais a pedir?

\- ¡Ah, sí! Queremos rollos de canela y… ¿tú qué vas a beber? – le preguntó Naruto a Hinata, despertándola de su trance.

\- Un té verde, por favor. – dijo Hinata, de forma algo seca.

\- De acuerdo, un café y un té verde.

\- Marchando.

Ayame no tardó mucho en llevar lo que habían pedido Naruto e Hinata. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al ver los manjares que tenía delante de ella, tomó uno, y comenzó a lamer el azúcar que tenía por encima, recorriendo cada uno de los pliegues del dulce con la lengua. Naruto estaba tremendamente excitado y nervioso, recordó lo bien que usaba su lengua la que en algún momento fue su novia. Hinata probó ese dulce que tanto amaba y no pudo evitar expresar cuánto le gustaba.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué rico! ¡Te quiero dentro de mí!

Naruto se sonrojó, la última vez que oyó a Hinata decir una expresión similar fue en otras circunstancias, aunque a él le pareció igual de erótico y excitante. Pero creía que esa no era la situación adecuada para decir esas frases.

\- Oye, Hinata, ya sé que están muy buenos, ¿pero no podrías usar expresiones menos…? Cómo decirlo… ¿estimulante?

Hinata se sonrojó cuando escuchó a Naruto decir eso, no era la primera persona que decía que usaba expresiones que podían ser malinterpretadas cuando comía rollos de canela, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo superior a ella.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Hinata, con una vocecilla tímida y casi inaudible si no se estaba cerca de ella. A Naruto le recordó a la voz que ponía Hinata cuando hablaba con él en su momento. ¿Era tal la fuerza de sus sentimientos que la hacían sentirse avergonzada de hablar con él?

La tarde pasó de forma distendida, ambos contaban anécdotas sobre lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento. Anécdotas de la vida de Hinata, de Naruto, de sus familias… El tiempo pasó rápidamente para ellos, se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo e Hinata había conseguido relajarse. Notó que entre ellos había una química innegable. Pensó que en otras circunstancias… Desechó esa idea rápidamente y siguió hablando con Naruto.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Hinata, incrédula.

\- Totalmente en serio. Me pillaron con el bote de pintura y la brocha haciendo un grafiti. Me tocó limpiar la pintura y me mandaron a limpiar los baños durante una semana. Y encima, me llevé una señora bronca de mis padres.

Hinata soltó una sonora carcajada, no podía creer que, en algún momento, Naruto fuese un vándalo. Con él se sentía liberada, feliz de verdad, como si la pesada carga que sostenía a sus espaldas se fuera, algo que sólo conseguía Kiba. No quería que el tiempo pasara, estaba muy a gusto, hablando y comiendo esos dulces tan deliciosos.

Naruto estaba muy contento con los avances que había conseguido con Hinata, en poco más de una semana, había entablado una muy buena amistad con ella. Naruto notó que Hinata, aunque sonriera, parecía que tenía algo que la atormentaba. Naruto recordó en ese momento que Hinata le había dicho que le diría algo cuando llegaran a la cafetería.

\- Oye, Hinata… - dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Antes me dijiste que, cuando llegáramos, me ibas a decir qué era lo que te pasaba. ¿Y bien?

La mirada de Hinata se oscureció, amenazaban con salir un par de lágrimas que pudo contener, pero en su gesto se notaba que estaba triste y que lo que le sucedía era algo verdaderamente importante. Naruto se dio cuenta de ello, no quería verla triste más, se sintió estúpido por recordarle aquello que la hacía sentirse así. Decidió mostrarle claramente su apoyo.

\- Si no quieres o no puedes, no pasa nada. – dijo Naruto, agarrando las manos de Hinata y acariciándolas suavemente. Hinata se sintió fortalecida, podía confiar en él. – Sólo quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Hinata se sintió mucho mejor cuando le dijo eso, se sintió relajada, podía confiar en su interlocutor. Tomó un poco de aire y decidió contarle la verdad de lo que le pasaba.

\- No, creo que es mejor que lo sepas, puedo confiar en ti. Sólo te pido que no le digas de momento nada a nadie. – dijo Hinata, con una voz cargada de decisión. Suspiró y, mirando a Naruto directamente a los ojos, comenzó a hablar. - Sabes que la familia Hyuga es una familia muy fuerte y que tiene unas tradiciones determinadas, ¿no?

\- Sí, algo de eso había oído. – dijo Naruto, extrañado por el giro que había dado la conversación. - ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que te pasa?

\- Bueno… Hay una tradición en concreto que dice que si el o la heredera no encuentra el amor, el líder concertará un matrimonio.

A Naruto no le gustaba por dónde iban los derroteros de la charla, se imaginaba lo que iba a decir Hinata, pero siguió callado, dándose la esperanza de que lo que fuera a decir fuese diferente a lo que él pensaba.

\- Naruto, ya está decidido… Me voy a casar… - dijo Hinata, dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

Naruto, que se quedó en shock ante la noticia que le dio Hinata, sintió que su mundo se acababa, quiso que se lo tragara un agujero. Su sueño, el estar con ella, se iba a convertir en una pesadilla. Ella se tendría que alejar de él y nunca podrían estar juntos.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, estoy conforme con cómo se ha desarrollado el capítulo. Me ha quedado ligeramente más largo de lo que suelo hacerlo, pero creo que ya era hora de saber un poco más de la historia de Hinata.

Agradecer, como siempre a los que comentan y leen el fic, ustedes son parte de la historia y ayudan a mejorarla, y por eso digo siempre que los reviews serán contestados y aceptados, siempre que sean emitidos desde el respeto.

Y sin más rodeos, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!


	7. Aliviaré tu carga

Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, como todo el mundo esperaba… Ah, ¿que nadie estaba esperando por el capítulo? Bueno, me voy de la vida…

 **Akime Maxwell** : No sería un fic mío si en algún momento de la historia no sufrieran los personajes o hubieran momentos de comedia (o lo que yo considero que es comedia). Y aún queda mucho por delante, y habrá momentos buenos y momentos malos.

 **Holi** : Gracias, eso era lo que buscaba, una historia en la que fuese Naruto el que tuviera que luchar por el amor de Hinata y que sufra un poco. Aunque no sólo va a sufrir él, habrá temas que afecten a ambos, de una forma u otra.

Sin más dilación, les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste, y si quieren, pueden dejar reviews, cualquier comentario será aceptado.

* * *

Naruto no reaccionó ante lo que había dicho Hinata, sentía que la iba a perder, pero no se iba a rendir sin plantar batalla, aunque tuviese que hablar personalmente con Hiashi y pegarse con el prometido de su amada. Haría cualquier cosa para poder estar con ella.

\- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Naruto, con un tono lúgubre.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Hinata, sin saber a qué se refería.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a casar? – dijo Naruto, en voz baja.

\- Cuando cumpla 20 años. – dijo Hinata con toda naturalidad, como quien hablaba del tiempo que hacía.

\- ¿Y la universidad? – preguntó Naruto, sin poder creer hasta dónde era capaz de llegar la familia de Hinata. - ¿No vas a ir?

\- Sí, pero haré una carrera sencilla, me casaré en un periodo de vacaciones y trabajaré en la empresa familiar. – dijo Hinata, que no dejaba de mirar al suelo.

\- Hinata, ¿tú lo deseas? – preguntó Naruto, extremadamente nervioso por la respuesta que pudiera dar Hinata. - ¿Tú quieres casarte?

Hinata no tuvo ni que pensar la respuesta, era evidente su opinión por el estado perpetuo de tristeza que tenía. No entendió por qué se lo preguntaba, pero igualmente decidió contestarle.

\- Me gustaría, pero quiero casarme con alguien del que esté enamorada. – dijo Hinata, que estaba cada vez más triste. – Si me preguntas si estoy de acuerdo con el matrimonio concertado, no, no estoy de acuerdo. Pero mi opinión no vale nada.

En ese momento, Naruto olvidó un poco su pesar y se centró en Hinata. Ella era la verdadera víctima de esa decisión de su familia, no iba a conocer lo que era el amor verdadero, no podría cumplir sus sueños. Naruto dejó de pensar en su propio beneficio: pensaba en la felicidad de esa mujer que volvía su corazón totalmente loco. Ella, un alma pura, una buena persona merecía ser feliz, aunque no fuese con él.

\- ¿Quiénes saben esto? – preguntó Naruto, con la esperanza de que diera algún nombre.

\- Sólo tú y Kiba. – dijo Hinata.

Naruto suspiró, al menos habría una persona que podría indicarme cómo proceder en este caso.

\- Tendré que hablar con él. – dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Hinata, con muchas ganas de saber qué estaba maquinando.

\- ¿La verdad? No tengo ni idea. – dijo Naruto, que ya estaba pensando en cómo ayudar a Hinata. - Pero algo se me ocurrirá.

\- Es inútil, Naruto, mi destino ha sido sellado, y nada ni nadie me librará de él. – dijo Hinata, totalmente apesadumbrada y sin esperanza alguna.

\- Hinata, nada es definitivo y nada está sellado. – dijo Naruto, con calma. Su corazón le decía que se lo gritara, pero esta vez le hizo caso a su cabeza. - Te prometo que te ayudaré, te libraré de esa carga y recuperaré tu libertad, tu sonrisa y tu alegría, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

Hinata, a pesar de lo abatida que estaba, vio algo en la mirada de Naruto que la hizo creer en él. Nunca había visto tanta decisión en la mirada de alguien, tantas ganas de ayudar y de librar a una persona de su carga, sabía que Naruto era una persona altruista, que le gustaba ayudar a los demás, pero nunca pensó que lo sería hasta el extremo de luchar contra los designios de la familia Hyuga.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad? - dijo Hinata, con una luz especial en sus ojos, Naruto había plantado en ella la semilla de la esperanza.

\- Claro, haría lo que fuera por ti… – dijo Naruto, que enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir porque Hinata tenía los ojos como platos, estaba netamente sorprendida por las palabras que había dicho. – Como amigo tuyo que soy.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente, pero en su cabeza resonaba con muchísima fuerza la primera parte de la oración. "Haría lo que fuera por ti". Por el motivo que fuese, a Hinata le reconfortó saber que ese chico sería capaz de cualquier cosa para ayudarla. Era un amigo muy valioso para ella, y se estaba ganando un lugar en su corazón.

\- Mejor cambiamos de tema. – dijo Naruto, que quería eludir el tema del matrimonio de Hinata. - ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?

\- Medicina. – dijo Hinata con decisión.

\- ¿Y por qué medicina?

\- Porque me gustaría poder ayudar a otras personas. – dijo Hinata, que levantó su cabeza para poder ver a Naruto. - Ayudar a que sigan adelante y a que vivan su vida de forma feliz.

Aunque Naruto conocía la respuesta, disfrutaba escuchando a Hinata hablar de cómo quería ayudar a los demás. Esa era uno de los muchos motivos que habían hecho que se enamorara de ella: su buen corazón y su amabilidad. Eso fue el detonante definitivo para que Naruto se convenciera de que tenía que salvarla de su cruel destino.

\- Estudiarás medicina, tal como tú deseas, y espero que seas tú quien me atienda en el futuro.

Hinata sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, parecía que tenía las palabras justas para sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera, esa era una cualidad que apreciaba mucho en él. Naruto interrumpió los pensamientos de Hinata levantándose de su sitio.

\- Bueno, ya se ha hecho tarde. Aunque me gustaría seguir contigo durante mucho más tiempo, tengo que irme a hacer las tareas de clase. ¿Vamos? Te acompañaré a tu casa, si no te molesta.

Durante el camino fueron hablando de los temas que tenían pendientes. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se sintieron mejor y también sintieron que su amistad se iba fortaleciendo cada vez más, que podían contar el uno con el otro y que darían todo por mantenerse juntos. Llegaron a la casa de Hinata y supieron que era la hora de despedirse.

\- Me ha encantado estar contigo, Naruto. – dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa en la cara. – Tenemos que repetirlo.

\- Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien, Hinata. Tenemos que repetirlo.

Naruto lo dijo desde el fondo de su corazón, había pasado un rato absolutamente mágico, sintió que había dado un gran paso hacia el corazón de su amada Hinata, más allá de las dificultades que tuviera para ayudar a Hinata a ser libre. Necesitaba un apoyo para seguir adelante con esa empresa tan dura. Se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó, gesto que sorprendió a Hinata, que respondió al abrazo tras unos segundos.

\- Hinata… te prometo que te ayudaré, te juro que aliviaré tu carga. – dijo Naruto al oído de Hinata, que abrió sus ojos cuando oyó la relajante voz de su acompañante. - No olvides que no me rendiré sin conseguirlo.

Hinata se sentía mejor cada vez que Naruto le aseguraría que la libraría de su compromiso, aunque no supiera cómo hacerlo.

\- Gracias, Naruto. – dijo Hinata, con sinceridad. – El hecho de que me ayudes significa muchísimo para mí. Y aunque no consigas nada…

\- Ten por seguro que cumpliré la promesa. – dijo Naruto, convencido de lo que decía.

Sabía que iba a ser una empresa harto complicada, pero también sabía que, si la liberaba de su matrimonio concertado, esa escalera tan empinada hacia su corazón se convertiría en un camino que podría ser largo, pero también sería llano. Se dio cuenta de que había

\- Perdona, Hinata, te he interrumpido, continúa.

\- Decía que aunque no consigas nada, nunca olvidaré lo mucho que luchaste por mí, lo que tú harás es algo que pocas personas estarían dispuestas a hacer. – dijo Hinata, que miró a Naruto a los ojos. El rubio detectó que esos ojos que le hacían perder la cordura recuperaron su brillo natural. - Te estaré siempre agradecida por luchar por mí. Nos vemos mañana.

Hinata entró a su casa, que más que una casa parecía un palacio, y dejó a Naruto con sensaciones enfrentadas. Por una parte, sabía que había empezado a entrar en su corazón y eso le hacía muy feliz, pero por otra parte, el hecho de recordar que iban a imponerle un matrimonio era algo que hacía que le doliera el corazón, porque existía la posibilidad real de que no pudieran estar juntos como él quería. Se acordó de que había una persona que conocía la situación de Hinata y decidió ponerse en contacto con él. Sacó su teléfono, fue a su lista de contactos y llamó a Kiba. El teléfono daba señal, pero no contestaba, y cuando ya iba por el cuarto tono, contestó.

\- ¿Sí? – dijo Kiba, con una voz algo somnolienta, parecía que le acababa de despertar.

\- ¿Kiba? Soy Naruto.

\- ¿Naruto? Espero que sea importante, estaba soñando con Tamaki.

\- Uy, mira, el enamorado… - dijo Naruto, con tono de burla. - Sí, lo es. Tenemos que ayudar a Hinata.

\- Espera, que tú no te has oído hablar de Hinata… - dijo Kiba, devolviéndole la broma al rubio. - ¿Ayudarla con qué?

\- No te hagas el tonto, Inuzuka. - dijo Naruto, con un tono de voz que sonó a reproche por haber ocultado la situación de Hinata. - Lo sé todo, lo de su matrimonio.

\- Y quieres impedirlo, ¿verdad?

\- No es que quiera, es que voy a impedir ese compromiso. – dijo Naruto, que confiaba mucho en sí mismo y en sus habilidades. – Siempre consigo lo que me propongo.

\- Debes saber que la familia Hyuga es muy estricta y que vas a tener que pasar por muchas cosas para poder liberar a Hinata. – dijo Kiba, advirtiéndole de la dificultad de la promesa que había hecho. - ¿Estás dispuesto a todo por ella?

\- Eso ni se pregunta.

\- Bueno, son las seis… ¿Te vienes a mi casa y nos echamos unas partidas mientras hablamos?

\- ¿Quieres que barra con tu culo el suelo como la última vez? – dijo Naruto, con aires de superioridad. – De todas formas, no estoy de humor para videojuegos.

\- De acuerdo, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Naruto? El Naruto que yo conozco nunca rechazaría una partida. ¿O es que tienes miedo de que te dé una paliza? -dijo Kiba, picando a Naruto para que accediera a jugar un rato.

Si había algo que estaba cerca del nivel de lo que le hacía sentir Hinata, era sin duda su orgullo gamer, nunca toleraría que nadie le dijera que era mejor que él o que le iban a dar una paliza.

\- Voy para allá. – dijo Naruto- Te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado.

Naruto fue corriendo a casa de Kiba, más por hablar con él sobre el matrimonio de Hinata que por echar unas partidas, no estaba de humor para ello, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte. Cuando llegó, llamó al timbre y, tras una corta espera, Kiba abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hola, Naruto! – dijo Kiba, sonriendo. - ¿Estás preparado?

Naruto entendió que no se refería sólo a la partida a la que Kiba le había retado, sino a lo que le había dicho que iba a hacer con respecto al matrimonio de Hinata. No tardó ni dos segundos en pensar la respuesta y en decirla.

\- Nunca he estado más preparado para algo en toda mi vida. - dijo Naruto, con una voz que rezumaba seguridad.

\- Bien. Pasa, anda.

Naruto entró al apartamento en el que vivía Kiba. Era amplio y espacioso, perfecto para que vivieran los Inuzuka. Se sentó en el sillón mientras Kiba encendía la consola, le daba un mando a Naruto y seleccionaba el juego. Como era costumbre, iban a jugar a un juego de fútbol, porque con esos juegos eran con los que más competitivos se mostraban y con los que más se divertían.

\- ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer con el tema de Hinata? – preguntó, Kiba

\- Sí, pero no se me ocurre nada, por eso he venido, a ver qué podemos pensar entre los dos.

Tanto Kiba como Naruto estaban más centrados en el asunto de Hinata que en el juego en sí, y eso se notaba en la partida. De repente, Naruto soltó el mando encima de la mesita auxiliar que había en frente de ambos, abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Ya está! Ya sé qué voy a hacer.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido? - dijo Kiba, sorprendido de la agilidad mental que tenía Naruto en esta ocasión.

\- Sí. Escucha: Hinata me dijo que le habían impuesto el matrimonio porque no había encontrado el amor. - dijo Naruto, revelándole aquel pequeño detalle, que para él era muy importante.

\- Sí. ¿En qué estás pensando? - preguntó Kiba, quien tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pensado el rubio.

\- ¿Y si…?

Mientras Naruto le contaba los entresijos de su plan a Kiba, Hinata se encerró en su habitación. Desde que le comunicaron la noticia, Hinata vivía en estado de depresión, pero cuando estaba con sus amigos intentaba mostrarse algo más fuerte. Sólo Kiba y Naruto conocían su situación, no quería molestar a nadie con sus problemas. Esta vez no se encerró para autocompadecerse, sino para pensar, lo que había prometido Naruto era demasiado complicado como para conseguirlo, ¿pero y si lo conseguía? Nunca podría pagarle el darle la libertad de amar y ser amada. En ese momento, Hiashi entró a su habitación.

\- Hija, ¿podemos hablar? ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Porque me van a imponer un matrimonio que no deseo? ¿Porque no voy a poder conocer el amor? ¿Porque si lo llegara a conocer, no podría tenerlo, porque estaría atada a un matrimonio sin amor? Pero como siempre, mi felicidad y mi opinión no importan. – dijo Hinata, con todo el dolor que había acumulado, sus ojos se aguaron y su gesto se tornó en uno de auténtico sufrimiento.

\- Lo dices como si yo quisiera hacerlo, pero no me ha quedado más remedio. – dijo Hiashi, muy apenado ante la situación que vivía su hija. - Es una tradición familiar…

\- ¿Y tú como líder no puedes hacer nada? - preguntó Hinata, que estaba absolutamente abatida y desesperada.

\- Ojalá pudiera… Pero estoy atado de pies y manos. La única que puede cambiar su destino eres tú. – dijo Hiashi, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación de su hija mayor.

Hinata se quedó pensativa, no sabía cómo cambiar su destino, no veía una solución que hiciera que pudiera ser libre. Hinata volvió al estado en el que se encontraba antes de la quedada con Naruto: no tenía esperanza de seguir adelante, de ser libre, por mucho que le dijera quienquiera que fuese que ella podía cambiar las cosas, sólo era una jovencita soñadora. Apretó su cara contra la almohada para que nadie pudiera escucharla llorar. Desde fuera, Hanabi la miraba con mucha lástima, ella, que siempre fue su referencia, estaba totalmente destrozada. Nunca la había visto así de decaída.

Lejos de allí, Naruto y Kiba acabaron de jugar, y cuando Naruto vio la hora que era, supo que era hora de irse a su casa, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, entre la cita con Hinata y la improvisada quedada con Kiba se le había pasado el día muy rápidamente. Naruto se levantó, dispuesto a irse, no sin antes recordarle a Kiba los resultados de las partidas.

\- Hasta despistado soy capaz de patearte el culo jugando. – dijo Naruto, sabiéndose superior a Kiba y caminando hacia la salida de la casa.

\- La próxima vez jugamos a otra cosa, la culpa es mía cuando sé de lo que eres capaz, al menos en juegos de fútbol. – dijo Kiba, que negaba con la cabeza.

\- Vamos, sería capaz de ganarte en casi cualquier juego, el problema es que eres malísimo. – dijo Naruto, bromeando como siempre hacían cuando acababa una partida. – La verdad es que me ha venido bien desconectar, porque ahora tengo claro qué tengo que hacer…

\- Espero que todo salga bien, Naruto. – dijo Kiba con toda la sinceridad del mundo. – Es la mejor oportunidad que vas a tener en tu vida, lo consigas o no lo consigas.

\- Tengo que conseguirlo. – dijo Naruto, que estaba decidido a tener éxito en su misión. - ¿De qué me serviría que ella me ame, si no podemos estar juntos?

\- Cierto. Por vuestro bien, ojalá todo funcione.

Naruto y Kiba se despidieron, y el rubio fue a su casa, durante el camino, Naruto fue pensando en cómo se lo iba a proponer a Hinata, sabía que era una maniobra arriesgada, pero si tenía éxito, habría dado un paso de gigante para adueñarse del corazón que una vez fue suyo. Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre le esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Kushina, que estaba notablemente enfurecida.

\- ¿N-No te había dicho que… iba a quedar con Hinata? – dijo Naruto, que estaba temblando de pavor ante el enfado que tenía su madre.

\- ¿Y estuviste hasta las nueve? – preguntó Kushina, a la que las explicaciones de Naruto no la estaban calmando. - ¡Al menos podías haber llamado, pedazo de burro!

\- ¿Qué quieres? Me surgió algo importante. Dios, qué pesada eres… - dijo Naruto en voz baja. Por desgracia para él, no lo suficientemente baja para que su madre no lo oyera.

\- Corre. – dijo Kushina, amenazando a Naruto.

\- ¡SOCORRO! ¡PAPÁ, AYÚDAME! ¡ME PERSIGUE LA HABANERA SANGRIENTA! – gritó Naruto, que corrió a esconderse al baño, poniendo el seguro.

\- ¡VEN AQUÍ Y AFRONTA TU CASTIGO COMO UN HOMBRE! – dijo Kushina, aporreando la puerta del baño.

\- ¡No quiero, no soy un hombre! ¡Soy una hermosa mujer, tu princesita! – dijo Naruto, que era presa del pánico.

\- ¡SAL, ESTÚPIDO! – dijo Kushina, que seguía golpeando la puerta del baño, haciéndolo con tanta fuerza que la rompió.

\- Adiós puerta… - dijo Minato, que observaba la escena desde la distancia. Nunca lo diría, pero le tenía pánico a Kushina cuando se enfadaba. Aunque tampoco es que hiciera falta decirlo, viendo que no hizo ni un ademán de intervenir.

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras? – dijo Kushina mientras crujía sus nudillos.

\- Lo siento mucho, me he equivocado y no volverá a ocurrir. Te quiero mami. – dijo Naruto, esperando aplacar la ira que tenía su madre. Kushina se acercó a Naruto y le acarició la cabeza, Naruto pensó que se había relajado un poco, así que exhaló un suspiro de alivio. De repente, Naruto sintió un dolor en su cabeza: Kushina estaba tirándole de la oreja.

\- Como vuelvas a decirme eso otra vez, te aseguro que vas a tardar mucho en ver la luz del sol de nuevo. ¿Entendido? – dijo Kushina, gritándole en la oreja que estaba tirando.

\- ¡Si, mamá! – dijo Naruto, que juró para sus adentros no volver a enfadar a su madre.

Tras la escena, Naruto y sus padres cenaron muy tranquilamente, solo lo que quedaba de la puerta del baño era testigo de lo que poco antes había sucedido. Tras un atareado día, Naruto se fue a dormir hecho un revoltijo de sentimientos: esperanza, porque había hecho un plan para ayudar a su amada; algo de miedo por si el plan no salía bien; y terror por ver a su madre con semejante enfado.

De repente, Naruto sintió que la oscuridad lo rodeaba, a cierta distancia se encontraba Hinata. Se acercó con sigilo para saludarla y abrazarla por la espalda, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que cuanto más caminaba, más se alejaba ella. Comenzó a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello, quería alcanzarla, pero de repente, una figura masculina agarró a Hinata y la abrazó. Ella no solo no lo apartó, sino que se aferró con fuerza a esa persona misteriosa, levantó su cabeza mientras ese hombre agachaba la suya y se besaban. No era un beso no deseado, era un beso plagado de sentimientos, de amor, de pasión y de necesidad. Naruto sintió que su corazón se rompía, su cuerpo se sintió pesado y cayó de rodillas, llorando a lágrima viva, casi sin poder articular palabra

\- Hinata… No… - dijo Naruto, absolutamente roto y llorando ante la imagen de su amada besando a otro hombre.

\- Naruto… Él es mi prometido, mi único amor… Adiós, te echaré de menos… - dijo Hinata, mientras se alejaba de Naruto junto a su futuro esposo.

\- ¡NO, HINATA! – gritó Naruto, desesperado ante la idea de perder al amor de su vida.

Se dio cuenta de que todo había sido fruto de su imaginación, de una pesadilla que esperaba que nunca se hiciera realidad, y por ello lucharía. Miró el despertador, eran las seis y media de la mañana, así que decidió levantarse, tenía que prepararse para ir a clase. Siguió su rutina habitual: se levantó de la cama, cogió algo de ropa, se dispuso a entrar a ese baño que no tenía puerta debido a uno de los "arrebatos" de su madre, se dispuso a ducharse, desayunó, habló un rato con sus padres, no sin antes pedirle perdón de nuevo a Kushina por su actitud del día anterior y salió de su casa. Esta vez no estaría Sakura esperándole, se había vuelto una costumbre que fuese con su novio; no, esta vez dio un pequeño rodeo y, corriendo con mucha ilusión, fue a la casa de Hinata para acompañarla a clase.

Cuando llegó, llamó al timbre de aquella majestuosa casa, que bien podría ser dos o tres veces más grande que la suya, y eso que consideraba que su casa estaba muy bien. Se notaba que la familia de Hinata era muy rica y muy tradicional, ya que la decoración era artesanal y muy antigua. No es que fuese un experto en la materia, pero saltaba a la vista. Le abrieron la puerta y le permitieron esperar a Hinata

\- Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hinata, muy sorprendida de ver a su rubio amigo allí.

\- ¿No es evidente? Vengo a acompañarte a clase. – dijo Naruto, resaltando la obviedad del motivo de su presencia.

\- Pero tu casa está más cerca del instituto que la mía. ¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo por mí? ¿Y qué pasa con Sakura? – preguntó Hinata, que seguía absolutamente desconcertada ante la presencia de Naruto en la casa.

\- Sakura prefiere ir con un emo antes que con una persona alegre. – dijo Naruto, haciendo que la referencia fuese lo suficientemente clara como para que Hinata la entendiera. - En cuanto a la primera pregunta… Sí, me he desviado para poder ir contigo y poder hablar de una pequeña idea que tengo.

Naruto sonrió, y rápidamente Hinata entendió por qué estaba así Naruto, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran, se iluminaran, su respiración se agitara un poco y se sonrojara ligeramente-

\- ¿Vamos? – dijo Naruto, ofreciéndole la mano

\- S-Sí, Naruto. – dijo Hinata, que esperaba ansiosa lo que le tenía que decir Naruto. Agarró la mano de Naruto y ambos sintieron una conexión muy fuerte entre ambos, como si un impulso recorriera de arriba abajo los cuerpos de ambos. Ambos se miraron: ambos lo habían sentido. Hinata no encontraba explicación a por qué se encontraba así cuando se acercaba a Naruto, así que decidió obviarlo una vez más y decidió preguntarle a Naruto sobre su "pequeña idea".

\- Oye, Naruto, ¿qué idea habías tenido? - dijo Hinata, jugando con sus dedos. Naruto sabía que Hinata estaba nerviosa, ese gesto le salía únicamente cuando estaba nerviosa. Naruto lo achacó a que quería saber el plan que había pensado.

\- ¡Ah, es cierto! – dijo Naruto, recordando su plan maestro. - Verás, tú dijiste que te habían impuesto el matrimonio porque no habías encontrado el amor, ¿cierto?

\- Sí… - dijo Hinata, apesadumbrada. - ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

\- ¿Y si hubieras encontrado el amor? – dijo Naruto.

\- No entiendo… - dijo Hinata, que estaba absolutamente confusa.

\- ¿Y si me hago pasar por tu novio para librarte del matrimonio? – dijo Naruto. - ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Hinata se quedó en absoluto silencio ante la idea de Naruto.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Al final sí que pude subirlo cuando tocaba, pero no sé si con los próximos tendré esa misma suerte.

Gracias a los que leen la historia habitualmente, a quienes dejan comentarios y a todos en general.

Me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. La hora de la verdad

Hola de nuevo, antes que nada, me gustaría pedir disculpas por la tardanza en publicar el capítulo, pero estoy hasta arriba de trabajos. Las clases me exigen más de lo que yo pensaba, y al final, tuve que priorizar. Ahora he aprovechado que he tenido tres días de fiesta para ponerme al día con todo.

Como petición de disculpas, traigo el que, por el momento, es el capítulo más largo del fic. Y viene cargadito de cositas interesantes... Pero antes, como siempre, contestaré los comentarios del anterior capítulo.

Akime Maxwell: gracias por tu fidelidad comentando. Tramposo no, pero, como dice el dicho, "en el amor y en la guerra todo vale". Y él, sintiendo algo tan fuerte por Hinata, hará lo que sea para ayudarla.

Y sin más retraso, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Hinata no podía creer lo que había dicho Naruto. De todos los disparates que había dicho, ese, sin duda alguna, era el mayor de todos. Nunca engañaría a Hiashi, a ella le parecía que su padre tenía una habilidad para detectar los sentimientos de la gente.

\- Estás de broma, ¿no? - dijo Hinata, que seguía despistada tras la revelación de la idea de Naruto.

\- No, no lo estoy. – dijo Naruto, absolutamente convencido sobre su plan. – Mira, sé que igual no es la mejor de las ideas…

\- Eso es evidente. - dijo Hinata, que interrumpió a Naruto de forma abrupta. - ¿Crees que vas a poder engañar a mi padre? Él tiene una especie de don para detectar los sentimientos de otros. No le vas a engañar.

\- No me hará falta engañarle, simplemente le hablaré con el corazón. – dijo Naruto, con total sinceridad, poniéndose la mano en el pecho. - Y a lo mejor exagerar un poco lo que siento.

\- ¿Y eso no es mentir? – preguntó Hinata, algo extrañada por las palabras que había dicho Naruto, ya que no iba con él mentir.

\- No, simplemente es cambiar una parte de la realidad. - dijo Naruto, que se acercó a Hinata y acarició la mejilla de la chica con la intención de darle confianza. – Confía en mí, por favor, lo conseguiremos.

Naruto no podía decirle a Hinata que cuando le dijera a Hiashi que la amaba no estaría mintiendo, aún era pronto para decirle nada acerca de sus sentimientos por ella, pero ya tenía la sensación, viendo cómo confiaba en él, que sería cuestión de tiempos que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Llegado el momento, tendría que fingir no darse cuenta, aunque sus dotes para la mentira no eran las mejores. Porque si de algo estaba seguro Naruto, sin duda era de que ella se enamoraría de él.

El simple roce de Naruto hizo que todo el cuerpo de Hinata flaqueara, se sintió débil con ese simple gesto de aprecio. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, cada vez que Naruto tenía un gesto de esa índole con ella, sentía que daba igual el reto que se le pusiera delante, que siempre que él estuviera a su lado, podría con todo, por muy difícil que fuera. No sabía por qué sólo él la hacía sentir así, tan fuerte, pero tan débil al mismo tiempo. Nunca había sentido algo así. Agarró la mano de Naruto, y, con la decisión que le permitía su mente, aceptó la propuesta de Naruto.

\- Está bien, pero antes de nada, tenemos que conocernos mejor para que la historia sea creíble. – dijo Hinata sin soltar la mano del rubio.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo, aunque más por mantener las apariencias, porque él sabía prácticamente todo de ella. No en vano, había estado con una persona que la conocía perfectamente: la propia Hinata. Todo lo que hacía desde su retorno al pasado, lo hacía por ella, por su único amor, por esa adorable mujer de ojos blancos, pelo azul y cuerpo bien formado y hecho para el pecado. Decidió jugar un poco con ella y probar su reacción.

– He pensado en lo que le diré a tu padre si me pregunta por qué quiero salir contigo. – dijo Naruto, poniendo su característica media sonrisa y acercándose al oído de Hinata, susurrándole. - ¿Quieres oír un avance?

Esas palabras y esa actitud pillaron por sorpresa a Hinata, le dio la sensación de que estaba coqueteando con ella. No creía que Naruto fuese consciente de la actitud que tenía, pensó que había sido sin querer, ya que Naruto siempre había amado a Sakura.

\- Sí, sólo una parte.

\- Está bien, allá va. – dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Aunque ella no creyese que fuese cierto, le confesaría una parte de sus sentimientos. – Me gustaría salir formalmente con su hija, si fuese posible. ¿Por qué? Ella es el motivo por el que respiro, es la luz que ilumina mi camino, con ella a mi lado siento que soy capaz de conseguir todo lo que me proponga. La amo con todo mi corazón, y sé que no va a cambiar, sin importar cuánto tiempo y cuántas dificultades pasen.

Hinata se sonrojó y dejó caer una lágrima, las palabras de Naruto la habían conmovido profundamente. Le hubiese encantado que alguien se lo hubiese dicho en otras circunstancias, en una cita, en una petición de matrimonio, durante cada día de su vida… Le hubiera encantado vivir un romance normal y corriente, como el que vivían Sakura y Sasuke, con altibajos, pero sabiendo que esa persona especial siempre estará a su lado.

\- Vaya, qué bonito… - dijo Hinata, notablemente emocionada.

Naruto simplemente le sonrió, para él era más que suficiente habérselo dicho, aunque ella pensase que era una simple formalidad y que no era cierto, para él el poder decírselo era un alivio, suponía quitarse un peso mastodóntico de sus espaldas.

Naruto e Hinata prosiguieron su camino a clase, conociéndose mejor. La charla en aquella cita había servido para romper el hielo y comenzar a conocerse mejor. No es que Naruto no supiera nada de ella, sino que se divertía muchísimo escuchándola. Cuando era un adolescente en su otra vida, nunca pensó que iba a sentir eso por otra mujer que no fuera Sakura. Ahora que ya había madurado, sabía que nunca sintió algo así por Sakura y que nunca sentiría algo así por alguien que no fuese Hinata. Podría estar horas y horas oyéndola, que nunca se aburriría.

Naruto e Hinata llegaron al instituto hablando tranquilamente y juntos, para sorpresa de todos menos de sus amigos. Todo el grupo ya se había enterado de lo que sentía Naruto por Hinata, y estaban más que dispuestos a ayudar al rubio.

\- ¡Hola, Naruto! ¡Hola, Hinata! ¿Qué tal la quedada? – preguntó Sakura, acompañada de Ino.

\- Bien, la verdad es que pasamos un muy buen rato juntos. – dijo Naruto extremadamente feliz por haber pasado tiempo con su amada. - ¿Verdad Hinata?

Hinata se quedó embobada ante la atención que recibían ambos de sus amigos. Ella esperaba que fuesen Kiba, Sakura y, como mucho, Sasuke los que fueran a preguntarles. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que fuese todo el grupo a por ellos. Sólo la voz de Naruto la hizo reaccionar.

\- S-Sí, la verdad es que lo pasamos bien… - dijo Hinata, avergonzada por ser el centro de atención.

\- Oye, ¿podéis dejarlos tranquilos? Estáis incomodándolos un poco. – dijo Kiba, que veía la escena desde la distancia.

Todos asintieron, y se fueron los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro. Naruto sabía que sus amigos no le preguntarían mucho, más sabiendo que Kiba velaba por ambos. Ahora bien, no quería encontrarse con Sakura, porque sabía que le esperaba un largo interrogatorio.

El timbre sonó y todos entraron a clase, y, como era habitual últimamente, Naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata, Sakura al lado de Sasuke y el resto del grupo desperdigado por la clase. La mañana pasó rápidamente y llegó el recreo, Naruto salió raudo junto a Hinata, intentando evitar a Sakura. A Hinata le extrañó la prisa que tenía Naruto.

\- Oye, Naruto, ¿por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Porque no quiero encontrarme con Sakura. – dijo Naruto, con absoluta sinceridad. - Paso de ser víctima de uno de sus famosos interrogatorios.

\- No será para tanto… - dijo Hinata, intentando rebajar la tensión que tenía Naruto en su cuerpo, sin conseguirlo.

\- Créeme, lo es. – dijo Naruto, con absoluta pesadez al pensar en Sakura y la enorme cantidad de preguntas que le haría.

\- Conque aquí estáis… Naruto, tengo algo que preguntarte sobre la clase. – dijo Sakura de fondo, corriendo hacia Naruto e Hinata.

\- Mierda… - dijo Naruto, quejándose en voz baja.

\- Bueno yo me voy con Kiba, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. ¡Nos vemos! – dijo Hinata, corriendo para evitar el interrogatorio de Sakura.

Naruto maldijo su suerte. Ahora no iba a poder evitar las constantes preguntas que le iba a hacer su mejor amiga, que tendrían relación todas con su salida con Hinata. Más que por lo que le había pasado, lo que no quería era comentarle la situación que sufría Hinata, ella se lo había confiado exclusivamente a él y a Kiba, y que se lo contara a otra persona sería traicionar su confianza y perder parte del progreso que había conseguido hasta ese momento.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué tal te fue ayer? Espero que lo que te comentamos te sirviera de ayuda… - dijo Sakura, sonriendo a su amigo.

\- La verdad es que sí me sirvió. – dijo Naruto, exhalando un suspiro de puro gozo y felicidad. - La llevé a una cafetería que conozco que tiene los mejores rollos de canela que conozco.

\- ¿No es un poco simple llevarla a una cafetería por unos simples rollos de canela? – preguntó Sakura, muy extrañada por la decisión de Naruto de llevarla a una cafetería.

\- No cuando son su dulce favorito…

\- ¿Y cómo sabías que son su dulce favorito? – preguntó Sakura, extrañada por ese comentario, ya que ella no sabía que a Hinata le gustara ese dulce.

Naruto se vio entre la espada y la pared, no supo cómo justificar ese conocimiento que tenía sin explicar toda su situación, porque nadie le creería, esa historia era digna de manicomio. Decidió disimular un poco e intentar engañar a Sakura.

\- No lo sabía. – dijo Naruto, haciéndose el tonto, convenciendo a Sakura. - Pero le pregunté por el camino si le gustaban y me dijo que sí, que era su dulce favorito. Y aunque no le hubieran gustado, podría haber pedido otra cosa, ¿no?

\- Cierto. – dijo Sakura, obviando el tema. – Y bien, ¿de qué hablasteis?

\- De todo un poco, ya sabes: clases, su vida, mi vida… - dijo Naruto, haciendo una descripción vaga. – Al final los dos lo pasamos bien y nos abrazamos.

\- Vaya, me alegra, estás dando pequeños pasos hacia ella. – dijo Sakura, satisfecha por los logros de Naruto, a pesar de lo que mostrara, ella también tenía algo de miedo de que Naruto fallara. – Es importante que sigas así, tarde o temprano, ella empezará a sentir algo por ti. ¿Vamos a comer?

Naruto asintió, pensó que el interrogatorio no había sido para tanto y que había asustado a Hinata para nada. Aunque lo peor estaría por llegar, cuando fuera a hablar con Hiashi.

Hinata corrió hacia Kiba, necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo sobre la situación y el giro que había dado tras la revelación del plan de Naruto. Había conseguido que tuviera fe en él y devolverle una parte de la alegría que tenía antes de descubrir todo. Salió al patio y lo vio sentado en un banco

\- Naruto lo sabe…

\- Lo sé, después de la salida, me llamó. – dijo Kiba, sin mirar a Hinata.

\- Él me dijo que te iba a llamar. – dijo Hinata. - Él cree que va a poder librarme del matrimonio.

\- ¿Y tú crees que lo va a conseguir? – preguntó Kiba, dándose la vuelta y encarando a Hinata. - Puede que no lo parezca, pero Naruto parecía muy preocupado por tu felicidad y por ti.

\- No lo sé, pero el simple hecho de que lo intente es de agradecer. – dijo Hinata, mirando al cielo. - Me ha devuelto la esperanza de ser libre y de poder decidir sobre mi vida amorosa.

Kiba sonrió, agradecía a Naruto que le devolviera la ilusión y las ganas de vivir a Hinata. Ella no merecía sufrir de esa forma, merecía todo lo bueno que le pasara y más, y ahora parecía que el rubio era lo mejor que le había pasado. Iba a contradecir los designios de la familia de Hinata, no sería una tarea sencilla, pero todos conocían la determinación que tenía Naruto cuando se proponía algo.

\- Por vuestro bien, ojalá que el plan de Naruto tenga éxito. – dijo Kiba, mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

El timbre sonó, indicando el final del recreo y señalando que todos los alumnos debían volver a clase. Todos entraron a ritmo pausado, Hinata intentó buscar a Naruto, pero entre tanta gente, por muy característico que fuera el rubio, era casi imposible encontrarlo. Hinata dejó de buscarlo y siguió su camino a clases, cuando llegó, Naruto estaba hablando con Sasuke y Sakura.

\- Espero que todo salga bien… - dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Hinata estaba algo decepcionada su amigo. No le había dicho nada, pero esperaba que Naruto no comentara nada sobre su situación personal

\- ¡Ah, hola Hinata! – dijo Naruto

\- Hola. – dijo Hinata, de forma seca y cortante. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Naruto asintió, así que Hinata tomó su mano y lo sacó de clase. El chico se puso nervioso ante el contacto tan íntimo que había iniciado la chica, ya que normalmente siempre era él quien iniciaba las conversaciones y las charlas.

\- ¿Por qué se lo has contado? – dijo Hinata, que estaba enfurecida.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Naruto, que no entendía por qué su, de momento, amiga estaba así de enfadada con él.

\- De mi situación y del plan. – dijo Hinata, que cambió la ira por la decepción, dejando que se notara en su voz. - Has tardado en ir corriendo y decírselo a ellos.

Naruto se sintió mal, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía para ganarse un lugar en el corazón de Hinata, a pesar de los gestos de afecto y cariño, no creía en él. Estaba siendo muy complicado acceder al corazón de Hinata, aunque esperaba que eso cambiara en poco tiempo.

\- Haga lo que haga, sigues sin confiar en mí, ¿verdad, Hinata? Me duele que pienses que traicionaría la confianza que tienes en mí. – dijo Naruto, algo triste por la poca confianza que tenía en él. – No te preocupes, no le he dicho a nada a nadie, ni lo haré. Estábamos hablando de los exámenes, que en nada se acercan.

Hinata pensó que era una estúpida por desconfiar en él, ya que no le había dado motivos para ello. De hecho, sólo le había dado motivos para confiar y creer en él.

\- Lo siento mucho, Naruto. – dijo Hinata, que estaba arrepentida. No sabía por qué había dudado de él.

\- No pasa nada. – dijo Naruto, siendo comprensivo. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho que tuviera motivos, nunca podría enfadarse con Hinata. - Supongo que no es fácil creer en alguien que, hasta hace no tanto tiempo, era un perfecto desconocido, ¿no? Pero ya no lo soy, así que puedes estar tranquila.

Las palabras de Naruto reconfortaron a Hinata, que tomó una decisión clara: jamás volvería a desconfiar de Naruto, hasta ese momento no tenía motivos para hacerlo, había sido un perfecto caballero con ella.

Se fueron a sentar cuando entró el profesor de lenguaje, Kakashi Hatake. Tenía fama de ser duro y exigente, pero se hacía querer entre sus alumnos debido a que siempre intentaba ayudarlos con lo que pudiera.

\- ¡Hola! Perdonad por el retraso, es que tuve que ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle.

A los alumnos siempre les extrañó que Kakashi siempre tuviera alguna excusa cuando llegaba tarde: si no era que ayudaba a una ancianita, era que se cruzaba un gato negro y debía dar un rodeo, o que un alumno se hirió y tuvo que cargarlo hasta la enfermería. Siempre le surgía algo.

Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata. Más que en ella en sí, en el matrimonio y en cómo y cuándo hablar con Hiashi. Él creía firmemente que cuanto antes lo hablaran, mejor para todos.

\- Oye, Hinata, creo que cuanto antes solucionemos el tema de tu padre, antes podremos estar tranquilos. – dijo Naruto en voz baja, para que nadie le oyera, aunque su voz se confundía con el murmullo general que había cuando el profesor acababa de entrar.

\- No sé, primero tendremos que inventar una historia que sea medianamente creíble. – dijo Hinata, que no estaba convencida del todo de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

\- Tú déjamelo a mí. Tendremos la mañana de ese día para hablarlo todo y que nuestra historia no se tambalee.

Hinata asintió, a lo que Naruto sonrió y dejó de hablar del tema. Más que nada porque Kakashi ya les había lanzado una mirada acusadora, indicándoles que estuvieran en silencio.

Tras las clases, Naruto e Hinata volvieron a salir juntos, por suerte para ellos, era viernes y el fin de semana podrían hablar más tranquilamente, pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a que Hinata siguiera triste.

\- Hinata, ¿te parece que vayamos a hablar con tu padre mañana?

A Hinata le parecía muy apresurado el hablar con Hiashi tan pronto, porque no se conocían tan bien como para poder hacer creer que eran pareja, o al menos que estaban saliendo juntos.

\- ¿No es un poco pronto? – dijo Hinata - Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien.

\- No, como te dije, cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes podrás estar tranquila y ser libre. – dijo Naruto con mucha calma y tranquilidad, todo lo contrario a lo que solía ser él habitualmente. - Además, creo que te conozco bien, así que no te preocupes. Aquel día que quedamos pude aprender mucho de ti.

Hinata aceptó lo que decía Naruto, era cierto que la incertidumbre le estaba pasando factura, parecía distraída y eso se notaba en su día a día, por ejemplo, esa mañana quiso hacerse un zumo de naranja y acabó bebiendo zumo de pera.

\- Bueno, si crees que estamos listos, adelante. – dijo Hinata, poniendo la mejor de las sonrisas.

Naruto consiguió convencer a Hinata, ella también quería que todo aquello se acabara de una vez. Acompañó a Hinata hasta su casa, y se despidió con un "nos vemos mañana" que lo decía todo. Naruto caminó hasta su casa, y cuando llegó, se quitó la mochila y se tumbó un rato en la cama a pensar. Era evidente que se había acercado mucho a Hinata, pero presentía que mañana era el paso definitivo, sobre todo si tenía éxito, era la llave al corazón de su amada.

Tras divagar un buen rato, Naruto comenzó a hacer las tareas. No era normal que Naruto fuese tan aplicado, pero tenía un sueño por el que luchar: ser neurobiólogo, porque ver como vio a Hinata en su momento le afectó sobremanera, y no quería verla así jamás. Cuando terminó, ya era de noche, cenó y se fue a dormir con tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente, como ya no tenía tareas, pudo tomarse las cosas con calma que le permitía su corazón. Se tumbó en la cama y se dedicó a jugar un rato con su PS4, para relajarse. Cuando lo consiguió, se levantó de la cama con muchas esperanzas, había pasado todo el día pensando, ese era el día en el que iría a hablar con Hiashi para que no uniera a Hinata en matrimonio con otra persona, con la esperanza de ser él esa persona en el futuro. Cogió su móvil y procedió a llamar a Hinata, que no tardó en contestar.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hola, Hinata. – dijo Naruto, que estaba muy animado, y también extremadamente nervioso. Todo tenía que ser perfecto. - Hoy es el día…

\- Sí. ¿Has pensado en todo?

Naruto sonrió. Iba a usar sus vivencias para exponer cómo se enamoró de Hinata, no había riesgo de que nadie supiera que eso ya había pasado.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Naruto. - Nos conocimos en clase, y yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero nunca me atreví a decirte nada. Siempre te observaba desde la distancia, pero tú nunca me tuviste en cuenta, hasta que vi un día que estabas llorando y decidí, haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, acercarme a ti. Te ofrecí un pañuelo para que secaras tus lágrimas y te dije que las niñas fuertes no lloraban. Y así empezamos a salir como amigos.

Hinata estaba impresionada, Naruto había inventado una historia bastante sencilla, pero emotiva.

\- No creo que mi padre pregunte más de eso. – dijo Hinata, que a pesar de la importancia de lo que iba a suceder, parecía absolutamente tranquila. - Pero deberías estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

\- Lo estoy. Me visto y salgo para tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale.

Naruto colgó, se vistió con una camisa negra que tenía el estampado de una flor en gris, un pantalón de color negro y unas zapatillas naranjas. No era una vestimenta formal, pero tampoco era una ropa pordiosera. Iba vestido normal, como iría vestido en una quedada con sus amigos, eso sí, su detalle con algo naranja no faltaba, consideraba que era la perfecta combinación de sus padres: rubio su padre y pelirroja su madre, daba como resultado el color naranja. Cogió una manzana y salió de su casa, corriendo hacia la de Hinata. Cuando llegó, Naruto volvió a quedarse impresionado ante la majestuosidad de la casa de la familia Hyuga. Una familia tan importante no podía vivir en una casa normal y corriente como la que vivía él. Se fijó en todos los detalles, era una vivienda muy amplia, de dos plantas, su decorado estaba basado en la época antigua. Era la combinación perfecta de modernidad y clasicismo, digna de una estirpe tan prestigiosa como la de los Hyuga.

Naruto llamó al timbre y una sirvienta le abrió. No podía creer que Hinata nunca se hubiera dejado llevar por la opulencia que emanaba esa casa, que todo lo que tenía le importara poco y que siempre hubiera sido una chica humilde y se preocupara más por los demás que por ella misma. Esos pequeños detalles fueron los que, poco a poco, se enamorara perdidamente de ella.

Le preguntó a la sirvienta dónde estaba la habitación de Hinata, y ésta le dijo que estaba en la segunda planta, al fondo del pasillo a la derecha. Naruto se dirigió a la habitación

\- ¡AH! Na-Naruto, no te esperaba. – dijo Hinata, netamente avergonzada, intentando tapar su cuerpo con esa minúscula toalla.

Naruto no reaccionó, se quedó absolutamente pasmado viendo el escultural cuerpo de Hinata, que estaba cubierto por una toalla que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir desde el inicio de sus turgentes y firmes pechos hasta el nacimiento de sus torneadas piernas y su redondeado trasero. ¿Para qué iba a negarlo? Pensaba que Hinata estaba buenísima, era la chica más sexy que él había visto nunca; de hecho, con los chicos siempre hablaba de qué chica era más sexy, y para él, la ganadora por goleada era Hinata. Sólo él conocía las virtudes que tenía la figura de su amada. Rogaba por volver a tenerla para sí, con él debajo de ella, con ella encima, de lado… La posición daba igual, lo que quería era volver a oírla rogando para que le diera más amor. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar esos pensamientos tan impuros de su cabeza, volviendo en sí.

\- Eh… Perdona, Hinata. Mejor espero fuera un momento, y me avisas para entrar, ¿vale?

Naruto salió de la habitación bastante "animado". Era innegable, por cómo se abultaba su pantalón a la altura de la entrepierna, que esa situación había sido muy caliente para él. Aunque no fuese la primera vez que la veía de esa guisa, siempre reaccionaría igual.

Hinata se vistió, aún sonrojada de que Naruto la hubiera visto así. Juraría que por un momento vio cómo algo crecía en la entrepierna de su amigo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, viéndola como si fuera una obra de arte digna de admirar. Pensó que era su imaginación, lo que la llevó a pensar otra cosa: ¿por qué le gustaba imaginar que ella pudiera tener ese efecto en él? Hinata sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos. Cuando ya estuvo lista, salió de su habitación y se acercó a Naruto, diciéndole que estaba preparada. Naruto entendió que no solo se refería a su aseo personal, asintió con una sonrisa y caminó junto a ella, buscando a Hiashi, que se encontraba en el salón principal junto a Hanabi. Hinata los vio y se quedó frenada, no sabía cómo sacar el tema, después de todo, lo que iba a decir suponía contradecir los designios de su familia, y ese era un tema especialmente delicado. Decidió acercarse a ellos y sacar el tema directamente, aunque le costara mucho.

\- Padre, te-tenemos q-que decirte algo. – dijo Hinata tartamudeando y mirando al suelo, con un hilillo de voz que apenas mostraba confianza.

Naruto se dio cuenta de ello y le agarró la mano, mientras le sonreía. Hinata miró su mano al sentir la presión que ejercía la mano de Naruto sobre la suya. Se sintió segura, sintió que todo era más fácil

\- ¿Qué me tienes que decir, hija mía? – dijo Hiashi, degustando su té verde.

\- Este es Naruto… Estamos saliendo.

Hiashi se quedó estupefacto ante la confesión de Hinata, nunca sospechó que ella pudiera tener pareja. La misma reacción tuvo Hanabi, que no creía que su adorada hermana mayor

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, señor. – dijo en esta ocasión Naruto, que destilaba confianza en cada una de sus palabras. – Su hija es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y me gustaría salir formalmente con su hija, es el motivo por el que respiro, es la luz que ilumina mi camino, con ella a mi lado siento que soy capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que me proponga. La amo con todo mi corazón, y sé que eso no va a cambiar, sin importar cuánto tiempo y cuántas dificultades pasen.

Hiashi sonrió de forma ladina, pensó que todo era una estrategia y que, a poco que le apretara las tuercas a Naruto, se rendiría y descubriría las intenciones de Hinata. Era muy fácil decir que la amaba, pero lo tendría que demostrar.

\- ¿Me puedes acompañar un momento a mi despacho, Naruto?

Naruto sintió algo de temor, encarar a Hiashi siempre le daba algo de respeto. Asintió, por lo que Hiashi se levantó y le dijo a Naruto que le acompañara. Hiashi condujo a Naruto a su despacho, que tenía varias estanterías llenas de libros, la mayoría clásicos, una mesa llena de papeles, que Naruto supuso que eran de la empresa familiar una silla y un ventanal que dejaba pasar mucha luz. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie de los allí presentes esperaba esa reacción de Hiashi cuando Naruto dijo de forma tan directa los sentimientos que tenía por Hinata.

\- Bueno, Naruto… - dijo Hiashi, poniéndose más serio aún si cabe. – Supongo que Hinata te habrá puesto al corriente de su situación, y comprenderás que, por mucho que yo quiera, los designios de la familia son casi inviolables.

\- Lo entiendo, señor Hyuga. – dijo Naruto, que entendía la dificultad de lo que quería conseguir. - Lo único que esperaba era poder ser feliz con su hija. Ella es el motivo por el que sonrío, quien me da fuerzas para seguir adelante ante cualquier adversidad. Verla sonreír hace que sea feliz, verla llorar me pone triste. Mi corazón es suyo por toda la eternidad. Y aunque no pueda estar con ella… yo estaría feliz de saber que ella es feliz.

Hiashi se dio cuenta de que lo que Naruto sentía era verdadero, que no mentía cuando decía que la amaba, pero eso no era suficiente. Amar puede ser fácil, pero estar ahí bajo cualquier circunstancia era más difícil.

\- Se nota que quieres mucho a Hinata, pero… - dijo Hiashi, pausando en medio de la frase, levantándose y acercándose a Naruto. - ¿Estarías dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de hacer feliz a mi hija?

\- Sin duda alguna. Ella no merece menos. – dijo Naruto, absolutamente decidido.

\- ¿Incluso… a renunciar a tu familia?

La pregunta era muy difícil de contestar. Para Naruto sus padres eran lo más importante, todo lo que era se lo debía a ellos, la vida, los valores que le habían inculcado, su carácter o su capacidad de no rendirse, por más complicado que fuera la empresa a acometer. Por otro lado, Hinata era el amor de su vida, y quería que formara parte de su vida, era el principal motivo por el que estaba encarando a Hiashi Hyuga, persona seria, formal y estricta. Quería que Hinata formara parte de su familia. Aunque si Naruto era sincero consigo mismo, ¿no era ya parte de su familia? O al menos lo iba a ser en su otra vida, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que lo fuese en esta. Exhaló un suspiro, ya tenía claro lo que iba a contestar.

\- Si me viera obligado a renunciar a mi familia, también me vería obligado a renunciar a ella. – dijo Naruto con una mano en el pecho, abriendo su corazón al padre de su único amor. - Así que mi respuesta es no, no renunciaría a mi familia. La familia va más allá de aquellos con los que tengo relación de sangre. Familia son todas aquellas personas a las que quiero y con las que quiero vivir mi vida: los buenos momentos y los malos. Mis padres, que me han educado y me han dado unos valores a los que no renunciaré jamás; mi padrino, que siempre me consentía un poco más de la cuenta y me mostraba su cariño; mis amigos, que me apoyan siempre en los malos momentos y que me acompañan en los buenos; y, por supuesto, Hinata, que me ha enseñado a amar como nunca lo he hecho. Nunca jamás renunciaré a ella ni a mi familia, porque ella forma parte de la misma.

Hiashi sonrió ante las palabras de Naruto. Era justo lo que quería oír: que nunca renunciaría a Hinata y que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

\- Eso era lo que quería saber. – dijo Hiashi, que tenía una leve sonrisa en la cara. - Llama a Hinata, por favor.

Naruto salió del despacho cariacontecido. No entendió qué quiso decir Hiashi y la intención con la que le hizo esa pregunta, pero tenía claro que, en todo momento, había hablado su corazón y no su cabeza, al fin y al cabo, la situación lo requería, Hinata se jugaba demasiado como para mentir, y si dependía de él, haría lo que fuese necesario por ayudarla.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y, tocándole el hombro, le dijo que Hiashi quería verla. El simple contacto de Naruto hizo que se relajara, era impresionante el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Se levantó y caminó junto a Naruto al despacho de su padre. Intuía para qué quería verla: dictaría sentencia sobre la anulación del matrimonio concertado. Se comprobaría si todos los esfuerzos de esa tarde habrían valido la pena e Hinata sería libre o, por el contrario, se vería encerrada en un matrimonio sin amor.

\- Bien, Hinata, Naruto. Al principio pensé que todo era una estrategia de mi hija para evitar el matrimonio. – dijo Hiashi, que lanzó una mirada acusatoria a Hinata. - Pero luego, hablando con Naruto a solas, me di cuenta de que un sentimiento tan puro como el que tú tienes no se puede fingir. Se nota el cariño que le tienes a mi hija.

\- Padre…

\- Y creo que, más importante que el hecho de estar con alguien, es hacerlo con la persona correcta. Por tanto, yo, como líder de la familia, declaro que el matrimonio concertado de la heredera no se llevará a cabo. - sentenció Hiashi, provocando que Hinata se quedara ojiplática y que Naruto sonriera de pura felicidad.

\- Muchas gracias, padre. – dijo Hinata, exultante, mientras dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

\- Enhorabuena, Hinata, has conseguido cambiar tu destino. Eso es todo, podéis retiraros.

Naruto acompañó a Hinata fuera del despacho. Sin que nadie lo viera, Hiashi se fijó en Naruto y en su hija, y recordó las palabras tan amorosas con las que se refería a Hinata. De verdad amaba a Hinata, supo ver que, detrás de su fachada, había un alma pura que merecía ser feliz, y estaba seguro que él la haría feliz. Hiashi sonrió y expresó un deseo ferviente.

\- Cuídala, Naruto.

Naruto e Hinata caminaron por los pasillos de aquella casa sin decir una palabra, ambos sabían que el momento no era ese, allí podían ser vistos y oídos por cualquier empleado de esa fastuosa casa. Cuando ya habían salido, Hinata y Naruto se miraron y sonrieron, ambos por motivos diferentes: Hinata, porque había recuperado su libertad, y Naruto porque ahora tendría más posibilidades de estar junto a su amor. Hinata se acercó a Naruto y permitió que unas cuantas lágrimas de verdadero gozo y felicidad rodaran por sus mejillas.

\- Gracias, Naruto. – dijo Hinata, llorando de felicidad. - Gracias a ti puedo ser libre de nuevo.

\- De nada, Hinata, para eso estamos los amigos. – dijo Naruto, que estaba exultante tras haber conseguido liberar a Hinata de su matrimonio concertado. – Para ayudarnos cuando sea necesario, ¿no crees?

Hinata abrazó a Naruto con fuerza, quedando ella a la altura de su pecho, oyendo el acelerado ritmo del corazón de Naruto. Le gustó pensar por un momento que era ella la que hacía latir de esa manera su corazón. Levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a Naruto, perdiéndose en el azul de los mismos, sintiéndose libre y calmada, no quería soltar a su amigo, aquel que le había devuelto la libertad y la ilusión, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Soltó a Naruto, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran.

\- Bu-bueno, t-tengo que e-entrar. – dijo Hinata, con una vocecilla casi imperceptible.

\- S-Sí, nos vemos mañana. – dijo Naruto que estaba igual o más nervioso que Hinata.

Tras eso, Hinata entró de nuevo a su casa, dejando a Naruto solo frente a la puerta de la casa. Naruto no podía con tanta felicidad, cumplió con lo que había prometido y había conseguido un beso de su amada, aunque fuese robado, el día había sido absolutamente perfecto para él. Emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hinata entró en su casa, donde la recibió Hanabi, que la felicitó cuando se enteró de la noticia.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, hermana! – dijo Hanabi, que no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la alegría que tenía su hermana. - No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés más animada.

\- Gracias, Hanabi. – dijo Hinata, abrazando a su hermana pequeña. - Has sido uno de mis mayores apoyos en estos momentos.

\- Tu mayor apoyo ha sido ese rubio… Naruto se llamaba, ¿no? – preguntó Hanabi, con ganas de ver la reacción de su hermana.

El hecho de mencionarlo hizo que Hinata se pusiera algo nerviosa, su respiración se agitó ligeramente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial. Hinata jugó con sus dedos ya que se sabía vulnerable, y, sin emitir palabra alguna, asintió contestando a Hanabi.

Hanabi sonrió. Era evidente que el rubio estaba enamorado de Hinata, y para ella también lo era que Hinata estaba empezando a sentir cosas por él, igual no era amor, pero sí al menos cierta atracción. Decidió seguir con el hilo de la conversación, ya hablaría en otro momento de lo que ella sentía.

\- Se nota que te ama. – dijo Hanabi, que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio por su hermana.

\- Sí, es un muy buen amigo. – dijo Hinata, mirando hacia el techo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba lo suficientemente animada como para levantar la cabeza. Todo gracias a Naruto.

\- Creo que no me has entendido… - canturreó Hanabi mientras subía las escaleras de la casa.

Hanabi entró a su habitación dejando a Hinata absolutamente desconcertada, ¿qué quería decir su hermanita? En realidad tampoco le hizo falta pensar mucho lo que quería decir Hanabi: estaba insinuando que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, y el hecho de que pudiera engañar a su padre le decía que, igual no era amor, tampoco atracción, pero sí que los sentimientos que Naruto tenía hacia ella eran muy fuertes, se llamaran como se llamaran. Un pensamiento asolaba su cabeza: le encantaría que eso fuera cierto, desde luego, Naruto se había esforzado muchísimo por darle la posibilidad de elegir con quién vivir su vida, y desde luego, el rubio se había ganado el ser una opción, para ella muy válida y deseable. Suspiró, agarró su pecho en la zona más cercana al corazón y expresó abiertamente lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Qué es esto que siento? Acaso… ¿me está empezando a gustar Naruto?

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. No voy a mentir: escribirlo me ha encantado, pero ha sido una maldita tortura. Quería hacer tantas cosas que no sabía cómo unirlas correctamente, y creo que, al final, ha quedado algo decente.

Agradecer, nuevamente, el apoyo que recibe la historia. Gracias a todos. De verdad.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Parque de atracciones

¡Hola de nuevo! He vuelto com un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que guste.

Como siempre, recuerdo que, si queréis, podéis dejar un review sobre el capítulo o la historia. Serán aceptados siempre que se expresen desde el respeto.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Pasaron los días y la relación de Naruto e Hinata cristalizó, prácticamente no se separaban el uno del otro, causando que los rumores en el instituto crecieran, ya para muchos era oficial que eran pareja, incluso les habían puesto nombre a su pareja, como se hacía con las parejas de personajes de anime o de series populares: les llamaban NaruHina. A Naruto le hacía mucha gracia ese concepto, nunca imaginó que se hiciera eso con personas, aunque, al fin y al cabo, eran adolescentes y eso hacía que ocurrieran ese tipo de cosas.

De un tiempo a esta parte, Hinata prefería estar sola un rato en su habitación para poder relajarse y pensar un poco sobre los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en los últimos tiempos. Ahora que no tenía la obligación del matrimonio, se planteó varias cosas relacionadas con su futuro y con su vida.

¿Y ahora qué haría?

Porque, desde luego, había conseguido cambiar los designios de su familia, y eso era algo que muchos consideraron imposible, ahora sería libre de elegir su sino amoroso. Cuando Kiba lo descubrió, llamó ipso facto a Hinata para saber qué era lo que había pasado y cómo habían conseguido que Hiashi diera marcha atrás, no sabía qué era lo que había dicho Naruto para convencerlo y en el momento estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se planteó preguntárselo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, el contenido de lo que hablaron en el despacho era un misterio para ella. Tuvo que ser algo muy serio como para hacer que su padre anulara esa vil e indeseada boda. La realidad dice que es libre gracias a Naruto.

Y con respecto al rubio, ¿qué era lo que empezaba a desarrollar por él? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué empezaba a sentir ese tipo de cosas por Naruto?

No podía negar que había algo en él que hacía que se sintiera más segura, fuerte y capaz, pero eso no significaba que sintiera algo por él, esa misma sensación la sentía junto a Kiba y nunca desarrolló eso por él. No era agradecimiento, porque ya venía sintiéndose así desde aquella cita en aquella cafetería, en aquel momento y en todos los que siguieron ignoró esos sentimientos, pero ya habían adquirido tal magnitud que era imposible huir de ellos, era hora de afrontar la realidad. Pensaba que Naruto era un chico bastante atractivo, con sus ojos color azul que penetraban tan profundamente en ella y ese pelo rubio que le aportaba un toque exótico, y podía casi asegurar que, debajo de su ropa, se escondía un cuerpo muy bien formado. Pero no, estaba segura que, aunque no fuese tan condenadamente sexy, seguiría sintiendo eso por él, porque nunca había sido alguien superficial; de él, más que su físico, admiraba su personalidad, que siempre quería ayudar a la gente, que nunca se rendía a pesar de las dificultades que tuviera delante y que siempre se esforzaba por conseguir lo que se proponía. Le gustaría ser un poco como él, valiente, porque si lo fuera, podría encarar a Naruto de otra forma.

Hinata suspiró. Era innegable: Naruto le gustaba, y mucho. Con todo lo que había ido haciendo por ella, había derribado los muros de su corazón y había entrado para quedarse, y por Dios que lo había conseguido.

Esos momentos de aislamiento que tenía eran necesarios. Con sus amigos cerca de ella, no podría pensar con calma y tranquilidad, sobre todo porque con ellos iría esa persona que se había convertido en su pilar, en esa persona especial que alteraba su ritmo cardíaco, que hacía que su temperatura y el color de su piel cambiara a un tono bermellón. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse encandilar de esa forma? Ella lo sabía: sus gestos desinteresados de amabilidad hacia ella, la forma en la que la quiso ayudar, la profundidad de esos ojos azules que ahora la volvían loca… Era un cúmulo de causas que hacían que ahora suspirara por él.

Eso no significaba que no quisiera estar a su lado, pero las cosas habían cambiado: no sabía si lo quería como amigo o como algo más. Pero eso ya era algo que descubriría poco a poco, de momento se conformaba con ser su amiga, que ya de por sí era algo maravilloso.

Hinata decidió levantarse de la cama con su cabeza y su corazón hechos un lío, pero tendría que mantener su actitud habitual, por mucho que le costara. Fue a la cocina y se preparó un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas con mantequilla, era habitual que fuese ella personalmente la que se encargara de sus comidas, alegaba que debía saber defenderse por si un día vivía sola, pero la realidad era que no se sentía cómoda siendo tan atendida, aunque era lo que tocaba siendo de la familia Hyuga. Hinata se puso el uniforme y se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada, esperando a que Naruto hiciera sonar el timbre, como se había hecho una costumbre desde hace un par de semanas.

El timbre sonó, y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se agitó un poco, simplemente con saber que iba a buscarla a ella, se emocionaba, pero debía ser fuerte, no mostrar la debilidad que causaba en ella. Hinata exhaló un suspiro, y aún algo nerviosa, se acercó a la puerta. Abrió y vio a Naruto, con su habitual sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola, Hinata!

\- Buenos días, Naruto. – dijo Hinata, sin mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

\- ¿Vamos? El día es largo y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. – dijo Naruto, que estaba sonriendo, esperando con paciencia a la respuesta de Hinata.

A Hinata le extrañó un pequeño detalle: Naruto no llevaba el uniforme de clase. Llevaba la misma ropa que usaba el día que fue a hablar con Hiashi: camisa negra de manga larga con los bordes de una flor plasmados en color plata, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatillas naranjas.

\- Naruto, ¿por qué no llevas el uniforme?

\- La pregunta es por qué lo llevas tú, si hoy no vamos a clase. – contestó Naruto, sorprendido por verla de esa guisa.

Hinata se quedó asombrada. ¿Hacer pellas? Eso no iba con ella, y juraría que tampoco iba con Naruto, cierto que el Uzumaki igual no era un estudiante modélico, pero no era la clase de alumno que faltara a clase sin una causa justificada

\- ¿Cómo que no vamos a ir a clase? – dijo Hinata, algo asustada, pero sobre todo, muy sorprendida. - ¿Y si mi padre se entera?

\- Hinata… Hoy no hay clase, y dijimos que hoy íbamos a salir. ¿Recuerdas?

Hinata se asombró. ¿Cuándo había dicho eso? Definitivamente, el caudal de sentimientos que despertaba Naruto en ella empezaba a afectar seriamente a su raciocinio y a su percepción del tiempo.

\- Si me das cinco minutos, me cambio y estoy lista. – dijo Hinata, esperando que Naruto tuviera la paciencia suficiente para esperar por ella. Ella también quería pasar un rato con él.

Naruto se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, era más un toque fraternal que sentimental, como quien hablaba con un hermano o con un familiar muy cercano

\- Esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario. – dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Hinata se dio la vuelta rápidamente y corrió a su habitación, el mero roce de Naruto con la cabeza de Hinata era suficiente para hacerla sonrojarse y ponerla nerviosa. Corrió al único lugar que consideraba seguro, pero allí estaba su hermanita.

\- Hermana, ¿por qué te preparas para ir a clase? – preguntó Hanabi, extrañada por la actitud de su hermana. - ¿No recuerdas que hoy hay fiesta?

\- N-no, Hanabi, no me acordaba. - dijo Hinata, aún despistada por ver a Naruto ese día.

Hanabi vio que Hinata buscaba entre la ropa de salir, no sabía por qué, tan temprano, buscaba ropa para salir.

\- ¿Por qué buscas entre la ropa de salir?

\- E-Es que Naruto vino a buscarme. – dijo Hinata, poniéndose nerviosa con la simple mención del rubio.

\- Ah… Ya veo. ¡Te echaré una mano! Te aseguro que caerá rendido a tus pies. – dijo Hanabi, con una sonrisa muy pícara.

Hanabi abrió el ropero de Hinata, buscando entre toda la ropa que tenía, sería una tarea muy difícil, porque tenía que buscar entre los uniformes, vestidos, blusas, pantalones… La cantidad de ropa que tenía era exageradamente grande, demasiado para ella, que era una chica sencilla.

\- ¿Qué te parece esto? – dijo Hanabi, mostrando un vestido de tirantes color negro con bastante escote, detalles con piedras a la altura del escote y del bajo del traje, que llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. – Te permitirá lucir tus atributos y hará que el rubio caiga rendido a tus pies en esta cita.

Hinata se sonrojó al instante. Ese vestido sólo lo usaba en los cócteles que organizaba su padre, ya que era muy elegante y formal. Igual lo usaría en una primera cita, pero no en una salida informal.

\- Hanabi, no es una cita, es una salida informal. – dijo Hinata, algo avergonzada. - ¿Y qué es eso de "mis atributos"?

\- ¡Vamos! Me refiero a ti. No sé por qué te avergüenzas de ti y vistes como una monja, si yo tuviera esa figura tan proporcionada, vestiría más a la moda y me mostraría un poco más. – dijo Hanabi, que buscaba que su hermana se avergonzara un poco, cosa que consiguió con suma facilidad.

\- ¡Hanabi! – dijo Hinata, avergonzada - Tú busca otra ropa, preferiblemente algo sencillo.

Hanabi siguió buscando, hasta que vio, guardada en un cajón, la ropa que ella consideraba perfecta.

\- ¡Ya está! – dijo Hanabi, satisfecha. – Dime qué te parece…

\- Hmmm… No está mal.

Naruto esperaba en la entrada a que Hinata se vistiera, no podía estar quieto, y no porque estuviera tardando mucho, sino porque estaba ansioso por quedar con ella. Era mentira que habían quedado ese día, pero necesitaba saber qué pasaba por su cabeza y por qué estaba tan distraída últimamente.

Hinata bajó por las escaleras y se acercó a Naruto, que estaba impresionado ante la visión de su amada. Hinata vestía una blusa color malva de manga corta, con un ligero escote que dejaba ver el inicio del valle que marcaban sus senos, un short color azul que le llegaba a la altura de la mitad del muslo, y botas color beige. No llevaba maquillaje de ninguna clase más que un poco de lápiz de ojos, que resaltaba mucho el color de los mismos; y un poco de pintalabios color rojo, que contrastaba con su nívea piel, haciéndola ver absolutamente radiante. Vestía normal, pero brillaba con luz propia, aunque, todo hay que decirlo, Hinata podría ir vestida con cuatro harapos mal combinados o parecer una vagabunda, que para Naruto siempre sería la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Toda la ropa no hacía más que resaltar todo lo que volvía loco a Naruto: sus ojos, su piel, sus piernas… Absolutamente todo de ella.

\- Ya estoy lista… - dijo Hinata, mirando al suelo. Le seguía dando algo de vergüenza esos sentimientos que iba desarrollando por Naruto.

\- Preciosa… - musitó Naruto para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Hinata, que no había entendido lo que Naruto había dicho.

\- Nada, no dije nada. – dijo Naruto, sacudiendo su cabeza en forma de reafirmación de la negación. - ¿Vamos?

\- ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

\- Es una sorpresa…

Hinata asintió, se despidió de su hermana, que miraba atentamente la escena, y cuando salieron de la casa, negó con la cabeza y expresó en voz alta un pensamiento que recorría su cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo acabarán esos dos juntos?

Naruto e Hinata abandonaron la mansión, y en la puerta les esperaba un coche aparcado, conducido por Minato, y en el asiento del copiloto iba Kushina. Hinata se sorprendió notablemente, ¿dónde iban que necesitaban la presencia de un coche?

\- Entra, Hinata, que no te haremos daño. – dijo Naruto, en tono de broma. – El que conduce es mi padre, y la que está sentada en el asiento de copiloto es mi madre.

\- Hola, Hinata. – dijo Minato, que estaba atento a la carretera. – Esperamos no haberte molestado.

\- No se preocupe, señor…

\- Minato Namikaze. Puedes llamarme Minato. – dijo con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

Hinata sonrió, entendía que su amabilidad le venía por parte paterna. Supuso que su impulsividad le venía por parte materna, esa madre que aún no había dicho nada. Hinata se quedó reflexionando. Si no había entendido mal, Naruto se apellidaba "Uzumaki". No entendía por qué llevaba el apellido materno.

\- ¿Por qué Naruto no se apellida Namikaze?

Minato agarró la mano de Kushina, la miró con muchísimo amor y contestó a Hinata.

\- Porque ya que Kushina me dio el honor de ser padre, yo quise que Naruto llevara su apellido. Es la mayor muestra de amor que le puedo dar, pero siento que es insignificante comparado con darme a Naruto.

Kushina estaba conmovida. Daba igual cuántas veces contara Minato la historia, siempre la conmovería y siempre pensaría que había acertado de lleno con Minato.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida, esa pareja que parecía estar cerca de los cuarenta años se quería como el primer día de noviazgo… Tal como ella entendía que era el amor: un sentimiento puro, claro, que era difícil de conseguir, pero que una vez que lo tienes, se te mete en lo más profundo de tu ser y cuando se trata de arrancar, duele y quema. ¿Tal era la magnitud de lo que sentía por Naruto? No podía saberlo. Tenía claro que sentía algo, pero no sabía qué.

Minato condujo mientras Naruto e Hinata se dedicaban a hablar y reír. Minato y Kushina se miraron y sonrieron de forma cómplice, estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo: Naruto e Hinata les recordaban a ellos cuando eran más jóvenes.

Llegaron a su destino, bajaron del coche y Naruto miró a Hinata, que estaba sorprendida ante la visión de lo que se encontraba delante de ella.

\- Esto es…

\- Sí, se me ocurrió venir a un parque de atracciones contigo. ¿Te gusta la sorpresa?

\- Me encanta, Naruto… - dijo Hinata, que estaba muy contenta. – Gracias, estás haciendo muchísimo por mí.

Naruto simplemente sonrió, le encantaba ver a Hinata feliz y radiante, y si dependía de él, siempre lo sería

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, vendremos en un rato…

\- ¿Cómo? Pero si acabamos de llegar… - preguntó Naruto, sorprendido por la marcha de sus padres.

\- Bueno, tu padre y yo queremos estar un rato a solas, para hablar de la vida. Cosas que vosotros, la gente joven, no entiende. – dijo Kushina, con una sonrisa, que a Hinata le recordó muchísimo a la de Naruto. Parecía característica de los Uzumaki.

\- Oye, mamá… - dijo Naruto, en señal de protesta, pero Kushina interrumpió lo que iba a decir su hijo.

\- ¿Vamos, querido? Seguro que estos dos no querrán que los molestemos… - dijo Kushina, guiñando un ojo a Naruto. Minato simplemente asintió, la agarró de la mano y fueron juntos al coche.

Naruto sonrió, era el momento perfecto para pasar un rato con Hinata a solas. Ni siquiera se lo había pedido a sus padres, pero, al parecer, esa había sido su decisión para ayudarle a pasar un poco de tiempo con Hinata.

\- Bueno, esto no estaba previsto. Pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. – dijo Naruto, fingiendo resignación. - ¿Vamos?

Hinata seguía sonrojada por lo que había dicho Kushina. ¿Pasar tiempo a solas con Naruto? Hace un par de semanas, no le hubiera importado en exceso, hubiera quedado con él y hubiera pasado un buen rato como amigos. Ahora se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa, ya que parecía una especie de… ¿cita? Pero no creía que eso fuera posible, creía que Naruto sólo la veía como una muy buena amiga, aunque tampoco estaba segura de ello.

Esa era otra duda razonable que tenía Hinata, ¿qué sentiría Naruto por ella?

Hasta ahora, había actuado siempre como un verdadero caballero, ayudándola, intentando que fuese lo más feliz posible. Pero eso no quería decir que sintiera algo por ella, simplemente, que le gustaba que la gente que le rodeaba fuese feliz. Aunque el fin fuese loable y a Hinata le encantaban las atenciones que le dedicaba el rubio, eso no significaba que sintiera algo por ella, ¿verdad? Haría lo mismo por Sakura o Ino, ¿cierto?

Ese pensamiento evitaba que se acercara más a él. Por Dios que ella quería estar a su lado, como amiga o como lo que fuese. Pero el simple pensamiento de verlo con otra era tremendamente doloroso. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Hinata, simplemente, asintió, sin emitir palabra alguna, y entró junto a Naruto al parque de atracciones.

Hinata estaba impresionada, desde luego, aquel parque era enorme, con atracciones por todas partes, pero curiosamente, no había mucha gente. Hinata agradeció eso, no tendría que hacer cola en las atracciones. Hinata se sintió como una niña pequeña, arrastrando a Naruto de atracción en atracción, simplemente observándolas, no sabía a cuál subir primero hasta que vio la joya de la corona de todo parque de atracciones: la montaña rusa.

Hinata se quedó impresionada con las subidas y bajadas tan pronunciadas que tenía la atracción. Los gritos de emoción de la gente eran motivadores, quería sentir el ascenso de la adrenalina y disfrutar de ello.

\- Naruto, quiero subir ahí. – dijo Hinata, señalando a la montaña rusa.

\- ¿A la montaña rusa? ¿Estás segura? Mira que no voy a poder aguantar tus grititos de niña pequeña… - dijo Naruto, bromeando con Hinata, que se rió mientras fingía estar ofendida.

\- Oye, a lo mejor eres tú el que grita y llora como un bebé… - dijo Hinata para picar a Naruto.

\- Igual sí, quién sabe. Vale, vamos a la montaña rusa.

Naruto agarró de la mano a Hinata y fueron corriendo juntos a la montaña rusa, ambos sintieron que la conexión entre ellos era cada vez más profunda, que no importaba donde estuvieran, siempre que estuvieran juntos. Esa profundidad en sus sentimientos asustó un poco a Hinata, aunque pensó que era normal sentir algo así, después de todo, era el chico que le gustaba.

Se sentaron juntos en la atracción y comenzó a andar. Los gritos de júbilo de Hinata y Naruto eran la mejor muestra de que su lugar era ese, disfrutando de ese carrusel de emociones en el que estaban sumidos ambos. Subidas, bajadas pronunciadas, situaciones en las que se encontraban a 90º sobre la vertical de sus cuerpos

\- ¡Ha sido increíble, Naruto!

\- S-sí… - dijo Naruto, que se encontraba mal y algo mareado.

\- ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara… - dijo Hinata, que notó rápidamente que Naruto no se encontraba bien.

\- S-sí, simplemente estoy algo mare… - dijo Naruto, siendo interrumpido por una oleada de líquidos que provenían de su estómago. Corrió al baño y empezó a vomitar.

Hinata esperaba fuera, corrió tras él para no perderlo de vista, supo que, en su estado, iría corriendo a buscar un baño. Estaba preocupada por su amigo, por cómo se encontraría, pero ella lo único que podía hacer era esperar por él fuera, después de todo, era una mujer y no debía entrar al baño de los hombres.

Una voz lastimera y quejumbrosa se oyó desde dentro del lavabo de caballeros, Hinata sabía quién era, no había nadie más dentro.

\- ¡Hinata! Por favor…

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Naruto? – dijo Hinata, intentando ser de utilidad para su amigo.

\- Entra, déjame un poco de agua y ayúdame a levantarme… - dijo Naruto, en voz baja, con necesidad.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a entrar al baño de hombres! – dijo Hinata, protestando ante lo absurdo de la petición del rubio.

\- ¡Por favor, te necesito!

Hinata estaba reticente a entrar. Ya no es que no le pareciera adecuado, es que era algo que podía meterla en problemas, pero al oír a Naruto vomitar de nuevo, se olvidó de sus pensamientos y entró rauda a ayudarlo. Se acercó al rubio y le acarició suavemente la espalda, intentando mostrarle que estaba ahí. Naruto sonrió cuando terminó de vomitar, había accedido a ayudarlo, simplemente, porque era él.

\- Venga, Naruto, toma un poco de agua. – dijo Hinata, ofreciéndole una botella que habían comprado.

\- Gracias…

Naruto bebió un poco del agua que su amada le había ofrecido. A pesar de que el ambiente no era el mejor, con ella cualquier sitio le parecía el mejor del mundo, ya fuera un infernal agujero infestado de ratas, insectos y víboras.

\- Vamos fuera para que cojas un poco de aire, a ver si te vas encontrando mejor. – dijo Hinata, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Naruto se apoyó en Hinata, que sintió en ese momento la cercanía que Naruto tenía con ella y la confianza que había depositado en ella. Salieron del baño y se sentaron en un banco que había cerca de los aseos, donde fue recuperando poco a poco su ánimo habitual.

\- Creo que el desayuno no me sentó muy bien… - dijo Naruto, intentando sonar divertido.

\- Sí, seguro…

\- Hinata… Gracias, eres una muy buena persona. – dijo Naruto, acariciando la cabeza de Hinata.

\- Para eso estamos los amigos, para apoyarnos. – dijo Hinata, ligeramente sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos, tal como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Naruto fue recuperando poco a poco el color y fue mejorando su estado, así que decidió invitar a Hinata a la noria, para pasar un rato a solas sin molestias. Se había cerciorado de que sólo pudieran ir dos personas en los habitáculos, para que nadie le molestara. Hinata aceptó, le gustaba bastante esa atracción, le permitía disfrutar de las vistas de la zona.

Entraron y se sentaron uno en frente de otro. Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a su compañera de arriba abajo: empezando por sus piernas, esculturales y bien definidas; su abdomen, liso, sin un defecto; sus turgentes y bien colocados senos; su rostro, angelical y hermoso; sus ojos, blancos como la luna, que parecían leer el alma de la gente; su cabello, largo y sedoso, de tonalidad oscura con destellos azulados; y la parte que más echaba de menos: sus labios, pintados de un color rojo, que se le hacían irresistibles. No le sirvió para nada más que para recordar uno de los motivos por los que estaba enamorado de ella: no sólo es que fuera una persona encantadora, dispuesta a echar una mano a los demás aun en su propio perjuicio, a eso había que añadirle su figura.

Hinata por su parte, hacía lo propio con Naruto: lo examinó. Estaba segura que, debajo de esa ropa, se escondía alguien muy atractivo: sus piernas definidas, musculosas, su abdomen estaba plano y juraba haber visto abdominales en él, sus brazos estaban definidos y parecían tener mucha fuerza oculta en ellos, sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes, sus ojos eran del color del cielo, y su cabello del color del sol. Era todo un adonis, como aquel que consiguió enamorar a la diosa Afrodita.

El silencio reinante era el mayor de los cómplices, era quien guardaba los pensamientos que albergaban ambos en sus cabezas. Naruto decidió romperlo en el instante en el que la noria comenzó a funcionar.

\- Es curioso cómo se dan las cosas, ¿no crees, Hinata? Hasta hace un par de meses, yo era un absoluto desconocido para ti, y tú confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para desvelarme ese secreto. Confiaste en mí más que en Sakura, Ino o Tenten.

\- Bueno, creo que eres una buena persona y que puedo confiar en ti. – dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras observaba por la ventana el paisaje, no podía mirar a Naruto, si lo hacía, se sonrojaría.

\- Te agradezco esa confianza que tienes en mí. – dijo Naruto, sinceramente. Era cierto, en poco tiempo había conseguido entrar en su vida como amigo, pero no se quedaría ahí, aunque eso se lo guardaba por el momento. – No sabes lo bien que me lo paso estando contigo, es como si todo fluyera y cada momento, aunque hagamos lo mismo, sea único.

\- ¿Verdad? Yo siento lo mismo. ¿Por qué será? – dijo Hinata, sabiendo la respuesta: cada momento con la persona que te gusta es único.

\- Bueno, creo que cada momento con un buen amigo es único y especial. – dijo Naruto, observando el paisaje como hacía Hinata. - ¿Te has fijado en lo bonito que se ve todo desde aquí arriba?

\- Sí… La verdad es que es una imagen preciosa. – dijo Hinata, obnubilada por la belleza del momento que vivía con Naruto.

\- Mira, ya empezamos a bajar. – dijo Naruto, con algo de pena, pues sabía que ese momento se iba a escapar en la inmensidad de situaciones que había vivido con ella.

\- Sí, se acabó el momento.

Ambos pensaron lo mismo: cómo podían entender lo que pensaba el otro. Se miraron y rieron juntos. Cuando bajaron de la noria, Hinata se acercó a Naruto y le agradeció por haberla sacado de su casa y haberla llevado allí. Naruto sintió una gran alegría, estaba viviendo momentos muy bonitos con ella.

A partir de ese momento, fueron paseando por todo el parque y fueron montando en las numerosas atracciones que había: el aserradero, los rápidos, el tiovivo, una lanzadera… no sin antes tomar un pequeño almuerzo a las dos de la tarde. Lo pasaron muy bien los dos juntos, tanto que se les fue el día en el parque. Sin darse cuenta, ya eran las cinco cuando Minato y Kushina fueron a por ellos, que estaban sentados en un banco a la entrada del parque.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo lo habéis pasado? – preguntó Kushina,

\- Muy bien, mamá. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, ¿no, Hinata? – preguntó Naruto, con ansias de saber si su amada se había divertido.

\- Si no contamos el incidente en el baño, sí, me lo he pasado muy bien. – dijo Hinata, con tono de broma.

\- ¿Qué incidente en el baño? – preguntó Minato, exigiendo una respuesta y, a la vez, temeroso de la misma. – Espero que no hayáis hecho algo indebido.

\- Es un secreto, papá, ¿a que sí, mi princesa? – dijo Naruto, recuperando aquella costumbre que tenía cuando eran pareja.

Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente ante el nuevo apodo que le había puesto Naruto, no pudo levantar la cabeza, no quiso que Naruto viera el efecto que tenía en ella. Simplemente, asintió ligeramente a la pregunta de ese chico que había alterado por completo su corazón.

Los cuatro juntos, sin mediar palabra, fueron juntos al coche que les llevaría a la ciudad. Cuando llegaron, ya era de noche, alumbraba la luz de la luna. Hinata se bajó del coche, y Naruto la acompañó, quería decirle cómo lo había pasado una última vez.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien hoy, Hinata. Espero repetir algún día… - dijo Naruto, que se colocó a sólo un paso de Hinata.

\- Sí, Naruto, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. – dijo Hinata, sonriendo y mirando a Naruto.

Ambos se miraron y quedaron hipnotizados por la mirada de la persona que tenían enfrente, sintieron cómo los ojos del otro brillaban. Hinata rodeó el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos, mientras que Naruto posó suavemente sus manos en la cintura de Hinata. Poco a poco, cerraron sus ojos, fueron acercando sus rostros, hasta que, finalmente, sus labios entraron en contacto. No era un beso brusco, era un beso tierno, un beso en el que ambos mostraban sus sentimientos, en el que los dos disfrutaban. Naruto reclamó un espacio con su lengua e Hinata se lo concedió, y las lenguas de ambos empezaron a danzar una junto a la otra, su acople era, simplemente, espectacular. Los cuerpos de ambos se estremecieron durante ese baile de carne, reflejando que a ambos les gustaba ese beso. Era un beso que, para Naruto, era perfecto. A la tenue luz que podía ofrecer la luna, al fin podía disfrutar del dulce sabor de los labios de Hinata, de la textura que estos tenían, suaves como la seda, la escena había sido mágica. Se separaron y se miraron sin decir nada, nadie rompió el silencio, hasta que Hinata lo rompió, haciendo acopio de toda la voluntad que había en ella, que tampoco era mucha.

\- Lo… Lo siento, Naruto. Yo…

\- No… No te preocupes… - dijo Naruto, que estaba exultante por lo que acababa de pasar. Recordó que sus padres le estaban esperando. - Hinata… Me voy, mis padres me esperan.

\- Sí… Adiós, Naruto… - dijo Hinata, que seguía embobada.

Naruto salió por la verja que custodiaba la parcela en la que se encontraba la residencia Hyuga, cuando se subió al coche, se permitió celebrar ese beso tan ansiado. Elevó sus brazos en señal de victoria y, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no pudo evitar manifestar su alegría.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡AL FIN!

Minato y Kushina se miraron extrañados y, simplemente, sonrieron. Ya le preguntarían cuando llegaran a casa.

Hinata entró a la casa con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, con una sonrisa boba y tocándose los labios, justo donde Naruto la había besado. Se hizo, mentalmente, varias preguntas, que en ese instante, no tenían respuesta, hasta que, finalmente, y para ella misma, las formuló en voz baja.

\- ¿Pero qué acaba de pasar? ¿Qué me pasa?

* * *

Os quejaréis, hay más NaruHina en dos capítulos que prácticamente en el resto del fic. Bueno, igual tanto no, pero sí que hay cosas muy importantes.

Como siempre, agradecer a los lectores y a quienes dejan un comentario, a la vez que recomiendo dejarlo si tienen que dar alguna opinión sobre cómo mejorar, si os ha gustado el capítulo o sobre la filosofía platónica y su influencia en pensadores más modernos. Lo que sea, pero siempre bajo la premisa del respeto.

Sin mas que decir, me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Unos exámenes muy distantes

He vuelto tras una larguísima espera (casi un mes, nunca me he demorado tanto) con otro capítulo de este fic.

Quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tantísimo por haber subido el capítulo. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero de verdad, mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no ha vuelto aún. Me ha costado horrores el contextualizar y construir el capítulo, la realidad es que no sabía cómo enfocarlo.

Al final, me ha quedado esto... No es que no esté satisfecho con el resultado final del capítulo, pero quería dar carpetazo de una vez a este capítulo y centrarme ya en el siguiente. Espero no tardar tanto... Aunque tampoco lo prometo.

Gracias a **Akime Maxwell** y a **annie marvell** por los elogiosos reviews. Veo que les gustó el momento final, la verdad es que me encantó escribirlo, me imaginaba ese momento concreto desde que comencé a escribir el fic. Ése y otros tantos que han salido y saldrán... Pero no será un camino de rosas para ninguno de ellos.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Naruto e Hinata no se vieron el fin de semana posterior al día del beso, y cuando volvieron a clase, ninguno de los dos sacaba el tema. ¿Por qué? Básicamente, por miedo a lo que dijera la otra persona: "lo siento, me dejé llevar", "no siento eso por ti", "estoy enamorado/a de otra persona"… Ninguno de los dos quería oír algo que no fuese "Yo también estoy enamorado/a de ti", y sin saberlo, ese beso había significado para la otra persona mucho más de lo que dejaban ver.

Hinata cambió radicalmente su actitud, mucho más reflexiva, pensativa, como si tuviera algo en mente que la atormentaba. A Naruto le recordó a aquellos tiempos en los que sobre ella caía el pesar de tener que casarse por obligación familiar, y esa sensación no le gustaba nada. En realidad, lo que atormentaba a Hinata era la magnitud de los sentimientos que tenía por Naruto. ¿Tanto sentía que, con una simple mirada, se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para besarlo? ¿Tal era la fuerza de sus sentimientos que, en el momento en el que sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Naruto, su piel ardía y su corazón empezó a latir como loco ante el roce de sus pieles? Sabía la respuesta: sí, lo era. Pero no le ponía nombre aún, Hinata nunca se había sentido así con nadie.

Naruto fue a hablar con Sakura y Sasuke, que se dirigían a la cafetería. Con su plan de conquistar el corazón de Hinata, les había dejado un poco de lado, y eso le dio algo de pena. Más que nada porque no quería que pensaran que, simplemente, les usaba para acercarse a Hinata. En su corazón, sabía que ellos nunca pensarían así, pero su cerebro a veces era más poderoso que su corazón, y esta vez era una de ellas.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Esperadme!

\- ¡Hola, Naruto! ¿Cómo te ha ido con… ya sabes quién? – dijo Sakura, sin mencionarla, después de todo, no quería que, por azares del destino, Hinata la oyera y se enterara de lo que el rubio sentía por ella.

\- Sí, dinos cómo piensas cagarla esta vez, idiota. – dijo Sasuke, que sonreía de forma socarrona.

\- Mira, estoy tan feliz que voy a pasar por alto las estupideces que dices siempre. – dijo Naruto, al que nadie podía bajar de su nube de felicidad en la que se encontraba.

\- Vaya, ¿qué ha pasado para que estés así? – dijo Sakura, golpeando suavemente a Naruto en el costado con el codo, para incitarlo a hablar.

\- Bueno, ayer, aprovechando el día de fiesta, decidí llevar a Hinata a un parque de atracciones. Fuimos "con mis padres" y nos lo pasamos muy bien. – dijo Naruto, enfatizando en las palabras "con mis padres" y haciendo comillas con las manos.

\- ¿Por qué entrecomillas esas palabras en concreto? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Porque nada más llegar, mis padres se fueron a vete tú a saber dónde a hacer no quiero saber qué y me dejaron solo con ella. – dijo Naruto.

\- Me alegra saber que estás tomando la iniciativa y que vas ganando puntos con ella. – dijo Sakura, muy feliz por los avances de Naruto.

\- Gracias, Sakura, aunque eso no es lo mejor del día. Cuando volvíamos, dejamos a Hinata en su casa. Yo me bajé para acompañarla y darle un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla. Pero ella… - dijo Naruto, suspirando ante el recuerdo del beso. – Ella me besó. En los labios.

Sakura no pudo evitar emitir un grito ensordecedor, por suerte, tanto Sasuke como Naruto lo vieron venir y se taparon los oídos. No tuvieron tanta suerte otros alumnos que estaban allí, que sintieron cómo perdían audición por el estridente grito.

\- ¿Ya está, Sakura? – dijo Sasuke

\- Sí. ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Dentro de poco tendremos nueva pareja!

\- Me alegra que el idiota encuentre alguien que le quiera, así podrá evitar una vida larga, solitaria y triste, con 400 gatos que se comerán su cadáver y sus entrañas cuando muera. – dijo Sasuke, siendo especialmente gráfico.

Naruto no hizo caso de nuevo a las impertinencias de Sasuke. Estaba feliz, y nada le iba a quitar ese estado de felicidad. Compraron sus cafés y se los tomaron tranquilamente.

\- ¿Entramos en clase? – dijo Naruto, terminando de saborear su café.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verla? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Evidentemente. – dijo Naruto, sonriente.

Mientras Naruto hablaba con sus mejores amigos, Hinata estaba sola, algo triste por la actitud de Naruto. Hinata sentía que su amistad se había resentido ligeramente con ese beso, se maldijo a sí misma por ser valiente por primera vez y hacerlo, pero a quién quería engañar… Si tuviera la oportunidad de repetirlo, lo haría una y mil veces. A Hinata se acercó un chico muy misterioso, sacándola de su trance interno.

\- Hola, ojos claros… - dijo el muchacho.

\- Ah, eres tú, Otsutsuki… - dijo Hinata, con indiferencia.

\- Llámame Toneri, por favor. Te ves triste, ¿te pasa algo?

Hinata miró por la ventana, sin hacer excesivo caso a Toneri, para ella era una molestia que le preguntara si le pasaba algo.

\- No me pasa nada. – dijo Hinata, intentando sonar convincente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No te pasa nada relacionado con ese rubio?

Hinata abrió sus ojos sobresaltada. ¿Tan obvio era lo que le pasaba para que, para alguien que casi no le hablaba, se diera cuenta? Hinata decidió ser franca, lo que pasaba en su corazón era problema suyo y, como mucho, lo hablaría con sus mejores amigas, y no con un tipo con el que hablaba por primera vez en su vida.

\- Eso es asunto mío. – dijo Hinata, con algo de pereza en su voz, indicándole que no quería hablar del tema con nadie.

\- Vale, princesa, pero date prisa, estoy seguro de que tiene muchas mujeres detrás de él.

La mera imagen de Naruto con otra mujer que no fuese ella fue suficiente para hacerla sentir muy triste. ¿Por qué con él? Nunca había sido una persona tímida o miedosa, ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo a perderlo?

Toneri se dio cuenta de que Hinata se había sentido triste por sus palabras, decidió acortar la distancia que le separaba, le acarició los hombros, intentando consolarla un poco. No en vano, el repentino cambio de humor de Hinata había sido únicamente culpa suya y de sus palabras.

\- Vamos, ojos claros, no te desanimes. Al fin y al cabo, estás más cerca de su corazón de lo que crees, se le nota a lo lejos. Y si no es así, que Toneri Otsutsuki se muera ahora mismo.

Hinata rió ante el comentario de Toneri, ese chico era bastante… extraño. Le rodeaba un aire de misterio que hacía que muchas chicas se interesaran por conocerlo. Pero a Hinata no le interesaba. Ella sólo pensaba en aquella noche y en esa escena que la atormentaba una y otra vez, simplemente, por haberlo disfrutado tanto.

Durante esa charla, Naruto había entrado en clase acompañado de Sakura y Sasuke y vio la escena, apretando los puños y mirando con odio a Toneri. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la reacción de Naruto con sólo mirar la escena. Ese chico se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de Hinata, y a Naruto no le gustaba que se tomara tanta confianza con ella. Sasuke posó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto, con el fin de calmarlo un poco.

\- Tranquilo, fiera, tú tienes algo que él no tiene: un recuerdo de sus labios… superiores, claro está.

Naruto aflojó los puños y sonrió. Sasuke tenía razón, no tenía de qué preocuparse, después de todo, fue ella la que inició el beso, y eso quería decir algo, ¿no?

Se acercó a Toneri por la espalda, sin intención de hacerle daño, no quería que Hinata pensara que era un imbécil. Intentó disimular los celos que sentía ante el contacto tan cercano que Toneri tenía con Hinata… con un éxito bastante cuestionable.

\- ¿Me dejas pasar? – dijo Naruto, con rabia mal disimulada. Hinata notó en su voz un matiz que no pudo entender.

\- Claro, Uzumaki. – dijo Toneri, impertérrito.

\- Gracias.

Hinata, que miraba por la ventana, vio cómo Naruto se sentaba a su lado, y siguió sin mirar a Naruto a los ojos. En parte, le parecía genial que se sentara ahí, podría estar cerca de él, pero por otro lado, sentía que no podría pensar tranquilamente, él alteraba todos sus pensamientos, el ritmo cardíaco e incluso la frecuencia respiratoria. Decidió seguir mirando por la ventana a un punto fijo en el espacio, buscando la nada, para relajarse. Cómo deseaba aclarar, de una vez, lo que sentía…

Y todo esto tenía que pasar, precisamente, en época de exámenes…

Con respecto a Naruto, tampoco quería arriesgarse en exceso. Era muchísimo el miedo a que le dijera que no, porque, a pesar del mágico momento que habían vivido, no podía asegurar que ella estuviera enamorada de él. El destino estaba siendo cruel con él, ya que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en las mil y una maneras de pasar tiempo con ella. En ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea: ¿y si usaba el pretexto de los exámenes para estar con ella a solas? Aunque no fuera un gran avance, para él, el poder estar a su lado, por ahora, era suficiente.

\- Oye, Hinata…

Hinata reaccionó como un resorte al oír la voz de Naruto, era la primera vez que hablaban desde el beso. Estaba nerviosa, ¿querría hablar del tema del beso? ¿Le diría que era un error? ¿Que le había horrorizado? ¿Que no sentía eso por ella? No quería oírlo, pero sabía que tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de su arrebato de valentía. Asintió, dando a entender a Naruto que le escuchaba.

\- ¿Quieres que estudiemos juntos para los exámenes? Seguro que dos personas estudian mejor que una sola.

Hinata se sorprendió, hasta ahora, él solo había llevado el curso muy bien, aunque en eso tenía razón: uno podía solventar las dudas que tenía el otro, así que podían complementarse perfectamente. Y lo más importante de todo: no había mencionado el tema del beso.

\- Va… Vale, Naruto.

\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo Naruto, entusiasmado. - Te espero en la salida para ir juntos a la sala de estudio de la biblioteca central.

\- Va… Vale… - dijo Hinata, tartamudeando un poco y jugando con sus dedos.

Naruto se extrañó ligeramente al oír tartamudear a Hinata y al verla con esa actitud. ¿Acaso ya empezaba a sentir algo por él? El pensamiento hizo que se le marcara una sonrisa evidente en su rostro. Pero tampoco quería arriesgarse en exceso y declararse antes de tiempo.

Hizo acto de presencia la directora, Tsunade, dirigiéndose a los alumnos ante la inminencia de los exámenes, sacando de su trance a todos los alumnos de esa clase.

\- Bueno, como sabéis, a partir del próximo lunes empezarán los exámenes de final del trimestre. Esta institución ha obtenido unos resultados muy altos siempre, así que espero que mantengan el nombre que ha conseguido el Instituto Konoha y sigáis así hasta el final del curso y en los exámenes de acceso.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron todos los alumnos de la clase. No se sintieron presionados, sabían qué exigencias tenía cuando entraron.

\- Pero más importante que eso es que todos consigáis lo que os proponéis. Más allá de los resultados, lo principal es que vuestros sueños se cumplan, que lleguéis a ser lo que os proponéis. ¡Así que dadlo todo, por vuestro propio bien! – dijo Tsunade, sonriendo para infundirles moral y confianza.

Los alumnos se sintieron reforzados, más allá de que sus resultados fuesen mejores o peores, todos aspiraban a algo en la vida: ingeniería, química, medicina, matemáticas, derecho, magisterio… Todos tenían un sueño, y lucharían por conseguirlo.

Pasaron las clases y llegó el descanso, Hinata se quedó en clase, y a su lado, llegó el que ella decía que era su mejor amigo. Kiba se dio cuenta del comportamiento taciturno de Hinata, así que decidió acercarse a ella y, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, le habló con calma.

\- ¿Me dirás qué te pasa o tendré que llevarte a una sala de tortura y sacarte la información?

Hinata sonrió ligeramente, Kiba siempre conseguía animarla cuando no estaba bien, y esta vez necesitaba a alguien con ella de ese perfil. Decidió hablar del tema con él, al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amigo.

\- No sé qué me pasa, Kiba, últimamente mi corazón se altera y mi respiración se agita cuando me acerco a alguien en concreto. Es muy extraño…

\- Hinata, querida, lo que te pasa es que estás enamorada. – aseveró Kiba, interrumpiendo a su mejor amiga, sabiendo de quién se había enamorado. – Asúmelo, ese rubio se ha metido en tu corazón y ni puedes ni quieres arrancarlo de ahí.

\- N-No… No creo que sea eso… Sí, es cierto que hay alguien que… Me gusta… Que m-mi corazón late cuando está cerca… Pe-pero eso no significa que… - en este punto de la conversación, Hinata ya se encontraba extremadamente sonrojada, le daba vergüenza hablar tan claramente de sus sentimientos.

\- Hinata, es exactamente lo mismo que siento yo cuando estoy con Tamaki. Cuanto antes lo asumas, antes podrás estar con él. Date prisa en aclararte, porque no creo que te espere eternamente…

Hinata suspiró. No lo asumía aún, la palabra "amor" era demasiado fuerte como para decirla tan pronto, pero no negaba que sentía algo por él.

\- Tal vez sea hora de hacer un movimiento, aunque no sea amor, sí que me siento atraída por él. – dijo Hinata, mirando al cielo, buscando ese halo de esperanza que iluminara su corazón.

\- Esa es mi Hinata… - dijo Kiba, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

Mientras Hinata y Kiba hablaban, Naruto se encontraba pensativo, sin atender a lo que Sakura y Sasuke decían, aunque el rubio pensó que probablemente estarían hablando de lo muchísimo que se querían, de su boda y de los muchos hijos que tendrían juntos, por lo que a él ese tema no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Una palmada de Sakura frente a Naruto le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Tierra llamando a Naruto!

Naruto reaccionó abriendo bruscamente sus ojos, que se fijaron en todo lo que había a su alrededor. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado al patio central? Definitivamente, estaba absolutamente ido.

\- Perdona, Sakura, el estrés de los exámenes y eso…

\- No vas a engañarnos, Naruto. – Sakura estaba convencida de que la causa de su actitud era Hinata. – Es evidente que estás así por ella, ¿no?

\- No hay quien te engañe, ¿no? – dijo Naruto, con bastante sorna. – Aunque es cierto que se han juntado ambas cosas.

\- Con lo bien que vas en clase, no deberías tener problemas para salir bien de los exámenes. – dijo Sakura. – Y con Hinata… Sólo tienes que seguir así, todo llegará.

\- Ojalá tengas razón, Sakura…

Tras las conversaciones, todos volvieron a clase en silencio, sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Al terminar la jornada lectiva, Naruto se acercó a Hinata y se dispusieron a caminar hacia la biblioteca central. Prácticamente no hablaron en todo el camino, no querían hablar de nada que no fuese materia de examen. ¿Lo del beso? Ambos pensaron que ya habría tiempo en vacaciones para hablar de ello.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y se fueron a una sala de estudio bastante amplia, con una mesa bastante grande y varias sillas. A Hinata le pareció algo exagerado, teniendo en cuenta que sólo iban a estar ellos dos. Cayó en ese pequeño detalle: solos, por primera vez desde la noche del beso. Había tratado de evitar ese momento de todas las formas habidas y por haber. Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos y sacó sus apuntes de la mochila.

\- Bien, mañana tenemos examen de filosofía, así que tengo preparados los apuntes sobre los inicios de la filosofía.

\- ¿Empezamos por la antigua Grecia? – Hinata no quería mirar al rostro a Naruto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo. Porque sí, cuando lo miraba, sentía que no podía controlar de forma eficaz su cuerpo.

Naruto, simplemente, asintió. Sabía que Hinata estaba extraña, no le hablaba, no le miraba, le evitaba… ¿Se arrepentiría de aquel beso? Ese pensamiento heló el corazón de Naruto. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, ¿pero tan complicada era la empresa a acometer que, al primer gesto romántico que tenían, ella pasaba a ignorarle? Estaba desconcertado.

Ignoró esos pensamientos y decidió enfrascarse en los estudios, más que nada porque no podía saber qué pasaba por esa cabecita que le volvía loco.

Naruto no podía soportar la incomodidad y el silencio que había entre ellos, como si estuvieran construyendo un muro invisible que les separaba, parecía que quisieran estar lo más lejos posible. Naruto quiso romper el silencio tan incómodo que había, decidió aprovechar el motivo de su quedada para interactuar un poco con ella.

\- Hinata… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Hinata seguía metida de lleno en los apuntes, así que el hecho de que le hablara le sorprendió. No sabía de qué quería hablar, ¿y si quería charlar sobre el beso y sobre lo que sentía cada uno? No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar sobre el tema aún

\- Cla-Claro… ¿Qué sucede? – Hinata no podía evitar tartamudear cuando estaba con él, e incluso cuando hablaban de él.

\- Cuando aquí Platón explica su mito de la caverna, ¿qué quiere decir con cada cosa?

Hinata suspiró y sintió mucha tranquilidad, como si un peso se liberara de sus hombros. Tan sólo quería hablar de lo que estaban estudiando. Naruto, sin embargo, lo entendió como un gesto de exasperación ante su idiotez, lo cual hizo que frunciera el ceño.

\- Verás, la alegoría de la caverna es una metáfora de la situación del ser humano con respecto al conocimiento. – comenzó Hinata a explicar.

\- No entiendo muy bien…

\- Supongamos que has estado toda tu vida viviendo en una caverna subterránea abierta al exterior, que detrás de ti hay un muro y que estás sujetado al muro por cadenas, de tal forma que sólo puedes mirar una pared. – Naruto asintió ante la explicación de Hinata. – De repente, ves que en frente se ven unas sombras, producidas por unos objetos iluminados por una hoguera. Tú, dentro de tu ignorancia, crees que esas sombras son la verdad…

\- Las sombras son de verdad, ¿no? Es un fenómeno físico producido por…

\- Naruto, esto es filosofía. Dejemos la ciencia a un lado, por favor. – dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo a Naruto.

\- Lo siento, era una pequeña broma. – Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por haber interrumpido a Hinata.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente. Hasta en esos momentos conseguía sacarle una sonrisa.

\- Bueno… ¿Por dónde iba? - preguntó Hinata, buscando retomar el hilo de la explicación.

\- Por las sombras. – contestó Naruto para que retomara el hilo de la explicación.

\- ¡Cierto! Bien, tú te ves obligado a tomar por ciertas las sombras, ya que no puedes conocer nada de lo que está a tus espaldas. ¿Pero qué pasaría si te libraran de las cadenas?

\- Pues que intentaría salir de la cueva. – dijo Naruto, recalcando la frase ante la obviedad de la respuesta.

\- Exacto. Pero al estar tanto tiempo a oscuras, ¿verdad que el fuego de la hoguera te deslumbraría? ¿Y que, al salir de la caverna, también lo haría la luz del sol?

\- Claro, tendría que acostumbrarme con el tiempo a la luz natural. – asintió Naruto ante la pregunta de Hinata.

\- Cierto. Pues bien, Platón lo que quiere decir con esto es que el mundo que nosotros percibimos no es real como tal, sino una proyección de un mundo ideal al que sólo se puede acceder por el conocimiento.

\- A ver si me aclaro… La caverna es el mundo en el que vivimos, la salida de la caverna y la adaptación a la luz es la fase de aprendizaje y conocimiento, ¿no? – preguntó Naruto, aún algo dubitativo ante la explicación.

\- Correcto. – Hinata sonrió viendo que Naruto entendía sus explicaciones.

\- No sé qué fumarían en aquella época, pero tenía que estar bueno. – Naruto sonrió ante la broma que acababa de soltar.

Hinata no pudo contener una carcajada, que hizo reír también a Naruto.

\- Qué bueno… - dijo Hinata, secándose un par de lágrimas que habían salido debido a la risa. - ¿Te ha ayudado la explicación, Naruto?

\- Creo que sí. – dijo Naruto, más seguro de sí mismo. - El sol es la Idea de Bien, que sería la idea principal de la que nacen todas las ideas. Y lo que nosotros percibimos es la representación de ese mundo ideal, ¿no?

\- Más o menos, sí. Veo que no vas a tener problemas…

\- Eso espero, Hinata. No puedo permitirme fracasar ahora, tengo que elevar mi nota para estudiar neurobiología.

Naruto e Hinata continuaron estudiando de cara al examen que les esperaba al día siguiente, sabían que era importante prepararse bien, así que se centraron en ello, sin reparar en la persona que les acompañaba. Llegado un momento dado, ambos miraron por la ventana y se sorprendieron. Era prácticamente de noche, así que ambos decidieron recoger sus apuntes.

Naruto se fijó en Hinata y en su actitud, huraña, totalmente en silencio, cosa que en ella era raro, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron al observar la belleza de Hinata, pero se opacaron al notar la frialdad con la que le trataba su amada. Naruto intentó iniciar un tema de conversación… con un éxito bastante dudoso.

\- Vaya, se nos ha hecho muy tarde estudiando.

\- Sí, un poco… - Hinata ni siquiera le miraba, lo que entristeció a Naruto.

La situación ya empezaba a exasperar a Naruto, pero debía mantener la calma. Respiró lentamente y habló con ella. Tenían que dialogar de forma urgente ^si quería seguir estando en su vida.

\- Hinata…

\- ¿Sí? – dijo Hinata, que, una vez más, no miraba a aquellos ojos que la traían por el camino de la amargura.

\- Cuando pasen todos los exámenes… Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. – dijo Naruto, que estaba extremadamente serio, asustando a Hinata.

\- Vale… - Hinata ya estaba resignada a ser rechazada y a tener su corazón roto en el futuro

Naruto se dio cuenta de la tristeza que había causado en su amada. No sabía cómo esas palabras, que para él eran tan inofensivas, pudieron hacer mella en Hinata. Se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, cómo su respiración se agitaba de forma ligera, casi imperceptible para otros.

Hinata se sintió reconfortada. Era inevitable que hablaran de sus sentimientos, pero sabía que, a pesar de que no era algo que se le diera especialmente bien, él intentaría ser delicado con ella, porque si algo tenía por seguro Hinata era que lo que le fuera a decir Naruto no sería bueno ni agradable.

Naruto levantó la cabeza de Hinata para poder ver bien esos ojos tan hermosos que tenía su princesa de ojos claros, buscando la fortaleza para decirle claramente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Hinata, tranquila. Perdona, es que… No puedo evitar sentirme bien contigo, y estos días en los que te has alejado un poco han sido una tortura. Por eso quería hablar sobre nosotros de forma relajada tras los exámenes. – dijo Naruto, abriendo por completo su corazón.

Hinata supo que Naruto estaba siendo totalmente sincero y abierto con ella, con una chica con la que había tomado confianza hace poco tiempo

\- Lo entiendo… - dijo Hinata, siendo comprensiva. Ella sentía lo mismo que él, cada día en el que no hablaba con él se le hacía eterno. – Creo que fue un error…

\- Hablemos de eso cuando pasen los exámenes, ¿vale? – dijo Naruto, acariciando ligeramente el rostro y tomando algunos mechones del azulado cabello de Hinata.

Hinata asintió y siguieron andando juntos hasta la casa de ella. Luego Naruto siguió a la suya, pensando en lo que había dicho y en lo que iba a decir. Tenía que ser especialmente suave con ella, la simple mención de tener que hablar con él la había entristecido, y aunque consiguió animarla un poco, no quería volver a verla así de triste por su culpa.

Pero eso ya se lo plantearía en su debido momento.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, lo siento mucho.

Entiendo a los creadores (ahora que soy uno) cuando dicen que se les seca el cerebro. Ha sido una tortura terminarlo, sobre todo porque este es un capítulo de transición.

Bueno, el próximo capítulo será el décimo. Y tengo en mente un par de cositas relacionadas con nuestros adorados NaruHina...

Como siempre, agradecer a los lectores y a quienes dejan un comentario, a la vez que recomiendo dejarlo si tienen que dar alguna opinión sobre cómo mejorar, si os ha gustado el capítulo o sobre lo que quieran, pero siempre con respeto.

Sin mas que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo o fic que suba. ¡Nos leemos!


	11. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

¡Hola de nuevo! Tras una larga espera, traigo el décimo capítulo de la historia. Décimo sin contar el Prólogo. Un capítulo que me ha costado terminar por motivos no relacionados con la historia. La justificación la daré al final del capítulo. Antes de dejaros con la historia, contestaré a los reviews del anterior capítulo.

Gracias a **Mhialove02** por el comentario. En principio, Toneri no será un problema mayor que Hinata y Naruto. Pero su papel, aunque pequeño, será sumamente importante en la historia, si consigo insertarlo como es debido. De ahí la pequeña introducción en el capítulo anterior.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

La última semana del trimestre llegó y con ello, los últimos exámenes. Todos estaban sumamente nerviosos y, sobre todo, ansiosos por tener vacaciones y por poder relajarse del estrés al que se habían visto sometidos durante esas últimas dos semanas. Sobre todo, dos personas que ya querían que todo acabara para poder hablar de todo lo acontecido en los últimos tiempos: Naruto e Hinata.

Toda la clase se encontró antes de entrar al último examen, que era el de biología, que, para muchos, era la asignatura más dura de todas, ya que los conocimientos a adquirir eran muy específicos, así que era el examen que mejor se tenían que preparar. Se encontraron todos los miembros de aquella clase, que

\- ¡Vamos, un último esfuerzo y ya seremos libres! – dijo Naruto, buscando tranquilizar y animar a sus compañeros.

\- Es un fastidio ser tan optimista como es él. – dijo Shikamaru, con pereza, como era característico en él.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto, tiene razón, dentro de poco ya habremos terminado los exámenes. – dijo Temari, siendo comprensiva y amable con Shikamaru.

\- Temari, si Naruto es un plasta, tú no lo eres menos… - Shikamaru había cruzado una línea que prometió no pasar más después de cierto incidente. Temari frunció el ceño y mostró una mueca de evidente indignación y enfado.

En ese instante se hizo el silencio. Nadie decía nada, esperando la reacción de Temari ante las insolentes palabras de Shikamaru hacia su novia.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Temari, indignada con su pareja.

\- Eh… Nada, que te quiero… - dijo Shikamaru, sintiendo auténtico pavor.

\- Eso me pareció entender.

Todos rieron, sabían que quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación era Temari, que era una mujer de mucho carácter, y a Shikamaru, visto lo visto, tampoco le molestaba. Él siempre le decía que era un fastidio de mujer y que era el destino de los hombres Nara ser controlados por sus esposas, cosa que encandiló a Temari en su momento. Pensaba en ella como su futura esposa.

Llegó el profesor Orochimaru a su hora al examen, por lo que todos tomaron posiciones, se sentaron en los pupitres y prepararon bolígrafo, lápiz, goma y afilador para que nada los pillara desprevenidos.

El examen se hizo sin interrupciones, y conforme iban saliendo de clases, todos salían con una sonrisa en la cara, fruto de que al fin eran libres, tras dos semanas de trabajos extenuantes y de largas horas de estudio. Cuando salió el último alumno del examen y Orochimaru se encontraba ya a una distancia prudencial, todos gritaron y festejaron el final del trimestre, con cánticos más propios de un partido de fútbol que de una institución académica. Incluso hubo quien improvisó una canción que decía "Libre, como el sol cuando amanece, yo soy libre como el mar", a lo que todos rieron y comenzaron a cantar al unísono.

El fin de semana nadie salió de su casa. Era tiempo de descanso y de echarse unas cuantas horas de siesta, se habían visto sometidos a una carga de trabajo anormalmente alta, y nunca habían estado tan saturados.

Llegó el lunes, que era el último día del trimestre y ya había ganas de ver cuáles habían sido los resultados de los exámenes. Se encontraron en la entrada Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata, que iban a recoger sus respectivas notas.

\- ¡Hola, Sakura! ¡Imbécil! Princesa… - dijo Naruto, con su habitual efusividad.

\- ¡Hola, Naruto! – dijeron Sakura e Hinata, una muy contenta y otra con timidez.

\- Idiota… - dijo Sasuke, con su habitual indiferencia por la vida en general.

\- ¿Estáis preparados para recibir las notas?

\- Sí, ¿y tú? – dijo Sakura.

\- La verdad es que no, Sakura… - dijo Naruto, suspirando.

Aunque Naruto estaba absolutamente convencido de que los exámenes le habían salido bien, siempre existía cierta incertidumbre a la hora de conocer los resultados, como si algo pudiera haber salido mal y esperara sacar menos nota de la que creía que ibas a sacar.

Fueron entrando todos uno por uno a la recogida de notas, y el hecho de que Naruto fuese uno de los últimos de la lista no hacía más que agravar su incertidumbre y su pesar. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de que todo iba a ir mal? ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan despacio? ¿Por qué el cielo era azul? ¿Por qué a todos les gusta el olor a tierra húmeda y el olor a lluvia? Ya comenzaba a hacerse preguntas que no tenían el menor sentido. De repente, vio al tutor salir y llamarlo.

\- ¡Uzumaki, Naruto! – dijo Iruka, reclamando la presencia del rubio.

\- Me toca… Deseadme suerte.

\- Tranquilo, Naruto. Todo irá bien. – dijo Hinata, animando a su… ¿amigo?

Ese era el aliciente que le faltaba para relajarse: unas cuantas palabras de su querida Hinata. Entró a clase y tomó asiento, ya más relajado.

\- Bueno… Tu historial hasta ahora no era gran cosa, aprobados justos y poco más… Parece que este año has decidido ponerte las pilas e ir a por todas. – dijo Iruka, entregándole el boletín de notas. – Enhorabuena.

Naruto observó sus notas. Todo sobresalientes. Se sintió lleno de gozo, todo el trabajo que había hecho junto a Hinata había valido la pena. Salió del aula con un gesto deprimido, dando a entender a sus amigos que todo había ido mal. Nadie quería romper el silencio por miedo a decir algo inadecuado. Incluido Sasuke, que, simplemente, estuvo en silencio en todo momento. De repente, un hilillo de voz tímida y muy aguda les sorprendió a todos.

\- ¿Y qué tal todo? – dijo Hinata, preocupada por la actitud de Naruto, que se veía triste.

\- ¡Todo sobresalientes! – dijo Naruto, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Fantástico, Naruto! Siempre creí que todo te iría bien. – dijo Hinata, muy feliz por ver que el esfuerzo de Naruto había dado sus frutos.

\- Y todo gracias a ti, Hinata. – dijo Naruto, dándole un abrazo y besando su cabeza. – Me has ayudado a superar mis límites y a mejorar como persona.

Un agradecimiento sincero, contacto físico y una muestra clara de cariño y afecto por parte de Naruto eran más que suficiente para hacer que se le subieran los colores. Sintió un pequeño mareo, pero se pasó rápidamente, pudiendo mantener la compostura.

Todos estaban muy satisfechos con los resultados de los exámenes, el grupo había pasado con muy buena nota el primer trimestre, y ya, oficialmente, estaban de vacaciones. Salieron del instituto con sonrisas en sus caras.

\- ¿Os apetece ir a comer todos juntos? Para celebrar el final del trimestre. – dijo Naruto, animado por los resultados conseguidos.

Naruto ya le había dicho a Kushina y Minato que iría a comer con sus compañeros y amigos para celebrar el fin de los exámenes, así que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Todos asintieron y fueron en ese momento a Ichiraku, donde trabajaba Teuchi, un viejo muy afable que, de vez en cuando, le daba ramen a Naruto, ya que conocía a sus padres, que llevaban muchos años siendo clientes y había cierta familiaridad. Teuchi era el padre de Ayame, aquella jovenzuela que regentaba su propia cafetería, auspiciada por el dinero que había amasado aquel local tan popular.

Cuando llegaron al local, cogieron la mesa más. El local era bastante amplio, con un diseño que combinaba tradición y modernidad. Juntaron dos mesas y se sentaron.

\- ¡Hola, Naruto, cuánto tiempo! – dijo Teuchi, acercándose a esas mesas que habían unido.

\- ¡Viejo Teuchi! ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Naruto, levantándose y abrazando al adulto que se había dirigido a él.

\- Bueno, la crisis afecta a todos, pero el local sigue siendo popular y sigue saliendo adelante.

\- Y espero que sea así por muchos años… - dijo Naruto, con cierto aire de nostalgia. A pesar de que ya no frecuentaba tanto ese local, seguía siendo uno de sus lugares predilectos. Recordó la cita con Hinata, que fue en el local de Ayame. - Por cierto, el otro día fui al local de Ayame, y parece que también le va bien…

\- Me alegra mucho, ha decidido emprender su propio camino y no puedo estar más orgulloso de ella, como todo padre.

Naruto sonrió, hizo su pedido, así como todos también lo hicieron, y en poco tiempo ya estaban todos comiendo.

\- ¡Dios! Pocas cosas hay mejores que el ramen. Y con este frío, no hay nada mejor que un buen tazón bien calentito. – dijo Naruto, con alegría al volver a saborear aquel suculento manjar.

\- ¡Pero si tú comes ramen todo el año! – dijo Sakura, en claro tono de broma.

\- El ramen es lo que más amas en el mundo, ¿no? – dijo Ino, repitiendo el tono de broma empleado por Sakura.

\- No, hay una cosa, o mejor dicho, una persona a la que amo más. – dijo Naruto, con la mano en el pecho y mirando de reojo a Hinata, que se encontraba justo en frente de él. La declaración había sorprendido a todos menos a Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba, que sabían a quien se refería.

\- Vaya, así que estás enamorado. – dijo Sai – Me pregunto cómo podrás satisfacer a una mujer con ese pene tan enano.

\- ¡Sai! – dijo Naruto, visiblemente molesto y avergonzado. – Más quisieras tú tenerla como yo.

\- ¿Por qué querría yo tenerla del tamaño de una gamba?

\- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de "eso" mientras comemos? – preguntó el resto de la gente indignados, a lo que Naruto asintió y Sai rió.

Tras la pequeña charla entre Naruto y Sai, siguieron comiendo tazones de ramen, sobre todo dos personas: Naruto e Hinata, que demostraron tener un apetito fuera de lo común. Aunque Naruto ya conocía su exagerado apetito, no dejaba de impresionarle. ¿Dónde demonios metía todo lo que comía? Un cuerpo tan pequeño no podía asumir tanta comida, era imposible. La miró fijamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y cuando llegó a cierta parte de su anatomía femenina, se detuvo en esa zona. ¿Acaso lo acumularía todo en sus pechos? Naruto sacudió la cabeza con energía para sacarse esos pensamientos tan sucios de encima.

Dado el momento, ya todos estaban saciados, y en ese momento Hinata tomó la palabra.

\- Chicos… Este sábado es mi cumpleaños, y quiero hace una pequeña celebración, habrá comida y música… ¿Podéis venir?

Naruto no tuvo que pensar mucho, no tenía nada que hacer y era una buena oportunidad de liberarse del estrés de los exámenes… Y de pasar tiempo con ella, claro está.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Naruto, muy animado.

\- ¿Vamos, Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura a su novio.

Sasuke solo asintió, todos pensaron que ese chico era el rey de la expresividad y de la emoción. Nótese la ironía.

Poco a poco, todos confirmaron su asistencia al evento, era un buen momento para pasar un rato ameno y distendido todos juntos. Se dispusieron a pagar y se marcharon cada uno a su casa o a la de sus respectivos. La tarde pasó y todos querían que llegara el fin de semana para ir a la casa de Hinata a celebrar su cumpleaños.

Naruto se levantó al día siguiente, estaba muy contento por la invitación de Hinata. Podrían celebrar todos juntos el final del trimestre, con excelentes resultados para los alumnos de aquella clase. Y, sobre todo, podría pasar un rato tras tanto tiempo de estudio con sus amigos y con ella. Con Hinata. Aún tenían una conversación pendiente, seguramente la más importante desde su retorno y, muy probablemente, una de las más importantes de su vida.

Aunque no sabría cómo abordarla, ya que el pánico que sentía al rechazo de Hinata era, al menos, tan grande como el amor que profesa por ella. O mayor, ya que ella, aunque no lo supiera, era dueña de todo lo que él era, un rechazo, por muy amable que fuera ella, le rompería por completo y aniquilaría su ser.

En definitiva, tenía tal amalgama de sentimientos que era imposible saber cuál era su estado de ánimo habitual. Podría estar contento, triste, enfadado, asustado o una mezcla de todos estos sentimientos a la vez.

Ahora tenía que dejar a un lado todos sus sentimientos y comprar un regalo para ella. No era obligatorio, pero a él le apetecía. Recordó la ilusión que le hizo a Hinata el primer regalo que le hizo Naruto: un osito de peluche. Si le hizo ilusión la primera vez, ¿por qué no repetirlo en esta segunda "primera vez"?

Naruto fue a unos grandes almacenes a comprar el regalo de Hinata. Fue a la sección de juguetes a buscar lo que él llamaba "el osito perfecto": ese osito que le regaló para celebrar su primer mes como pareja.

\- Éste es perfecto. Se llevará una gran alegría cuando lo vea.

Compró una caja, papel de regalo para envolver y una pegatina para identificarlo como suyo… de una forma especial, para que ella y sólo ella supiera que ese regalo era suyo y no de otro.

Tras hacer sus compras, decidió parar en una tienda específica. Con sus ahorros y con un poco de ayuda de sus padres, que estaban al tanto de sus planes, compraría algo muy especial para ella y lo guardaría para dárselo en un momento en el que estuvieran a solas… Si es que eso era posible. Buscó y rebuscó, hasta que al fin lo encontró. Era perfecto para ella, rápidamente le dio un significado muy especial, un significado que revelaría en su momento. Esperó al dependiente, lo compró y salió muy contento de la tienda. Había sido bastante caro, pero Naruto pensó que merecería la pena el gasto si conseguía enamorarla, que ella no se merecía menos.

Se dirigió a su casa con todos los regalos en las manos, con muchas esperanzas de cara al día del cumpleaños de Hinata.

Pasaron los días y llegó el tan ansiado 27 de diciembre: el día en que Hinata cumplía años, 18 años. Se preparó, se puso una camiseta básica de color naranja, una camisa de color negro, un pantalón de color negro y unas zapatillas.

Se despidió de sus padres y emprendió esa ruta que tan bien conocía: la ruta a la casa del amor de su vida, a casa de Hinata. Iba con muchas ganas de ver a sus amigos y, sobre todo, de verla a ella. Cuando Naruto llegó, Hanabi abrió la puerta y le dio su regalo para que los pusiera junto a los de los demás, entró y saludó a todo el mundo.

En el gran salón había preparado un gran banquete, con muchísima comida, más de la que todos los invitados podían comer, y muchísima bebida. Se notaba el poderío económico de los Hyuga, hasta las más pequeñas celebraciones las hacían a lo grande.

Se incorporó a la celebración, donde faltaba aún gente por llegar. De hecho, solo estaban Kiba, Tamaki, Shino, Naruto e Hinata, pero poco a poco fue llegando la gente. Primero llegaron Sasuke y Sakura, luego Sai e Ino, y Shikamaru junto a Temari. Naruto pensó que era la reunión de parejas más grande que había visto, ya que estaban todos sus amigos emparejados… Salvo Hinata y él, aunque se aseguraría de que eso cambiara en poco tiempo.

Todos comieron, bebieron, rieron y se lo pasaban bien. Aunque era una celebración más bien modesta, sin grandes alardes, el hecho de estar todos juntos hacía que fuese la mejor fiesta del mundo. Naruto no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Hinata durante la fiesta, era su visión favorita. Para él estaba radiante, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que hacía que se viera aún más hermosa. Una Hinata feliz y sonriente era suficiente para hacerlo feliz… En parte. En realidad, quería ser el motivo por el que ella sonriera.

Llegó el momento de abrir los regalos que habían llevado sus amigos. Como la mayoría venían en parejas, hicieron regalos conjuntos, así que tampoco había muchos para abrir, pero reparó en la presencia de un regalo en concreto. Un regalo que decía en la etiqueta "Para mi princesa". Al verlo, supo automáticamente de quién era: sólo había una persona que la llamaba princesa, y ése era Naruto. Cogió su regalo en primer lugar, rompió el papel con ansia y vio que había una caja de color violeta que, casualmente, era su color favorito. Abrió la caja y se sonrojó notablemente.

En el interior de la caja había un osito de peluche de color marrón que en una de sus manos sostenía un ramito de rosas y en la otra un corazón en el que se podía leer claramente la oración "I love you". Las emociones desbordaron a Hinata, que se quedó quieta, sin capacidad de reacción y mirando el regalo que le había hecho Naruto. Levantó la cabeza para buscarlo con la mirada, y lo vio en segundo plano, detrás de todos sus compañeros.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón le decía que fuera hacia Naruto, se aferrara a él, no le dejara ir y le besara de forma más apasionada que cuando fueron volvieron del parque de atracciones. En cambio, su cerebro le decía que se calmara, que se planteara lo que iba a hacer y que estuviera sola un rato. Ella, que nunca se había dejado llevar por el corazón, y ante el miedo que tenía sobre lo que le decía el mismo, decidió hacer caso a su razón.

Hinata salió de la sala con el osito en sus brazos y se fue a su alcoba a pensar. Lo dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a andar en silencio por la habitación. Sabía que ese regalo era de Naruto y no de otra persona, y también sabía por qué había sido el regalo de Naruto, y no otro, el que más ilusión le había hecho abrir. Se sentó en la cama, se acercó al osito y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Se levantó, dejo al osito bien colocado y se dirigió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire.

Naruto, que había seguido a Hinata, la vio apoyada sobre la barandilla. Se veía absolutamente radiante, su belleza estaba fuera de toda duda. Ella suspiraba sin un motivo aparente, cosa que a Naruto le hizo sentir algo mal, ya que él quería ser el motivo por el que ella suspiraba. Naruto se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, causando que Hinata diera un pequeño respingo ante la sorpresa de ver al rubio tan cerca de ella.

\- Me preguntaba por qué habías salido corriendo, princesa…

\- Yo… Yo… Necesitaba coger… un poco de aire. – La voz de Hinata salía entrecortada debido a lo cercanos que estaban sus cuerpos, para ella era una sensación nueva. No desagradable, pero sí que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

Naruto se deleitó con el aroma natural que desprendía Hinata. Si él tuviera que definirlo de alguna forma, seguramente lo definiría como "fresco, ligero, suave y profundo", ese aroma a lavanda impregnaría siempre sus fosas nasales y le haría sentir bien.

\- Así que no te gustó el regalo… - dijo Naruto, algo triste por la reacción de Hinata tras abrir su regalo. No en vano, fue abrirlo y salir corriendo, esa no era una reacción normal. – Tengo el ticket de compra, si quieres…

\- ¡No es así! – gritó Hinata, dejando muy sorprendido a Naruto. – El regalo… Está muy bien por haber sido tuyo, Naruto…

Naruto sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo y de sentimiento. Cuando pensaba que no podía amar más a Hinata, siempre había algo que lo sorprendía y le atraía más.

\- Me alegra saberlo… Me costó mucho elegir un regalo para ti.

Hinata se sonrojó, había buscado el regalo para ella. Ya no podía negarlo de ninguna de las formas: ese rubio se había metido en su corazón y no podía, ni quería, sacarlo de él. Pero aún tenían pendiente una charla importante.

\- Naruto… Tenemos que hablar.

Naruto se sintió aliviado, al fin iban a poder hablar sobre lo sucedido tras la salida al parque de atracciones. Hinata se sentó sobre su cama y esperó la respuesta de Naruto, que se encontraba frente a ella de pie. Sus corazones latían desbocados ante la importancia del momento y ante el miedo de lo que pudiera decir el otro. Hinata, ante el silencio de Naruto, decidió hablar, aunque los nervios podían con ella. Mientras, inconscientemente, jugaba con sus dedos, inhaló aire y lo exhaló con mucha fuerza, buscando la relajación que requería el momento.

\- Yo… Te quiero pedir disculpas. Sé que… el beso… fue un error y que… te dejaste llevar por el momento. – dijo Hinata, que se encontraba al borde del llanto. – Sé que tú amas a otra mujer, y no seré un obstáculo.

Tras hablar, Hinata se derrumbó y lloró, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos y la cama. Naruto no podía creer lo que oía. Su corazón se resquebrajó cuando vio a Hinata tan triste, se rompió cuando la vio al borde del llanto y se hizo polvo cuando la oyó sollozar. Y todo por su culpa, por ser un tonto que se había dejado llevar por una rivalidad insana con su mejor amigo. ¿Era eso lo que ella había sufrido en otro momento, viéndolo pregonar una y otra vez su amor por Sakura? Pero ahora ya había madurado y ya sabía lo que era el amor verdadero: algo que trascendía los límites del espacio y del tiempo y podía cambiar el destino. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, posando sus manos en los hombros de ella y acariciándola suavemente. Si de él dependía, ella no iba a volver a llorar de pena nunca más.

\- Tienes razón en algo: me gusta alguien. Bueno, mentira, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. – dijo Naruto, sincerándose por completo. Esas palabras hicieron mella en el maltrecho corazón de Hinata. - Y tú, princesa, jamás serás un obstáculo entre ella y yo. Sólo si tú quieres serlo, lo serás, pero espero y deseo que no quieras serlo, porque de verdad quiero estar a tu lado.

Hinata no entendía lo que quería decir Naruto. ¿Acaso insinuaba que esa chica tendría que aprender a convivir con ella? ¿Que ella era tan importante como para no ser una molestia en sus futuras relaciones? No lo sabía. Un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Acaso… ¿era ella esa chica? No… No tenía sentido.

\- No sé… Al final seré una molestia en tus futuras relaciones.

\- Escúchame bien, Hinata. Tú JAMÁS serás una molestia para mí, eres una persona muy importante, eres… la chica con la que todo hombre sueña. Amable, tranquila, muy bonita, y, sobre todo, muy fuerte. – dijo Naruto, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "jamás". – Eres única, irremplazable y especial. Por eso…

Naruto introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando algo. Hinata se extrañó ante la actitud de Naruto, y más se extrañó todavía cuando vio lo que se sacaba de su bolsillo. Naruto le ofreció una caja rectangular y pequeña envuelta en un papel de regalo cuyos dibujos tenían espirales en llamas. Hinata abrió con sumo cuidado el regalo y lo vio. Era un colgante precioso, de oro, con unas manos que agarraban un corazón de cristal.

\- Naruto… Esto es… Demasiado… ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que es la metáfora perfecta de nuestra relación. El corazón de cristal es nuestra amistad, pura, transparente, blanca y duradera. Y las manos que lo sostienen somos tú y yo, protegiéndola para que sea eterna. – Naruto sabía que eso no era cierto. Sí, se podía aplicar, pero su significado era otro diferente, aunque no era el momento para decírselo. No aún, cuando no eran nada más que amigos.

Hinata se emocionó al oír hablar a Naruto de esa forma sobre la relación que mantenían ellos dos.

\- Gracias… Naruto… Es precioso. Lo guardaré como un tesoro.

\- Vamos, estos regalos están para lucirlos. – dijo Naruto. - Si quieres, te ayudo a ponértelo.

Hinata asintió ante la petición del rubio, al que le dio el colgante. Se recogió ligeramente el pelo para que no tuviera problemas para ponérselo. Naruto enganchó aquel hermoso colgante en el cuello de Hinata, que se veía sumamente hermosa con el vestido y con el colgante. Hinata se miró en el espejo y vio que Naruto tenía razón: el colgante era para usarlo, no para guardarlo.

\- Estás preciosa… - susurró Naruto al oído de Hinata.

El simple roce del aliento de Naruto con su cuerpo hizo que le temblaran un poco las piernas. Ya no podía negarlo: la magnitud de los sentimientos que tenía por Naruto era tan asombrosa que sólo se podría describir con una palabra. Amor. Estaba absoluta, irremediable, perdida y locamente enamorada de Naruto.

Naruto aún tenía en mente la petición de disculpas por el beso. Ahora era su momento de hablar, era necesario que hablaran sobre ese beso.

\- Hinata… ¿De verdad crees que deberías arrepentirte del beso? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Al principio, lo creía. Ahora… No lo sé. – dijo Hinata, abriendo un poco su corazón.

\- Yo no me arrepiento… Es más, me encantó probarte. – dijo Naruto, guiñándole un ojo a Hinata, que se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente? – ¿Es un problema que quiera repetir, aunque sea sólo una vez más?

\- A mí también me gustó… ¿Es un problema que yo también…? – dijo Hinata, dejando inconclusa la pregunta, pero tampoco hacía falta terminarla. Era evidente lo que quería decir. Ella también quería repetir, aunque sólo fuese una vez.

Naruto mostró una amplia sonrisa de gozo y felicidad. Ella también quería volver a besarlo. Decidió ser valiente y dar un paso adelante, esta vez empezaría él el momento. Agarró a Hinata por la cintura, acortando poco a poco la distancia entre sus cuerpos, de tal forma que parecían uno sólo. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron, como también lo hizo el ritmo cardíaco, ambos deseaban repetir ese momento, no una vez, sino muchas. Cuantas más veces, mejor. Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, volviendo a sentir un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago, como le venía pasando últimamente cuando estaba con él. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y ladearon ligeramente sus cabezas hasta que sus labios volvieron, a hacer contacto, con la misma ternura, pero con mayor deseo. Al principio, se mostraron tímidos, como si la situación les avergonzara ante la intensidad y la magnitud de los sentimientos que albergaban el uno por el otro. Pero poco a poco, la pasión aumentó, y ambos abrieron sus bocas, buscando dar mayor profundidad al beso. Esta vez fueron ambos los que contactaron sus lenguas, no hizo falta que nadie pidiera espacio, sino que ambos decidieron compartirlo, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos de arriba abajo ante el contacto de sus labios, de sus lenguas, de sus corazones. Poco a poco separaron sus labios y juntaron sus frentes, tomando un poco de aire y se quedaron en esa postura unos momentos. No querían que ese momento se acabara, no querían separarse, querían seguir así por mucho tiempo, por todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Naruto se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que los demás se extrañarían por su tardanza.

\- ¿Bajamos? Seguro que la gente se extrañó al vernos salir de esa forma, y no quiero que piensen mal. – bromeó Naruto con Hinata, que estaba sonrojada ante la insinuación del rubio. Hinata asintió, definitivamente la situación cambiaría a partir de ahora.

Bajaron juntos al salón, donde todos vieron el fastuoso colgante que llevaba al cuello. Era digno de una princesa. Hinata sonrió al pensar en la palabra "princesa", ya que le recordaba… a Naruto, ya que, cariñosamente, le había puesto ese apodo.

\- Vaya colgante, Hinata, es precioso. – dijo Sakura, asombrada - ¿Es herencia familiar? ¿Un regalo de tu padre?

\- La verdad es que… - dijo Hinata, buscando a Naruto con la mirada. Lo encontró y Naruto, sintiendo que los ojos de Hinata hacían contacto con él, le sonrió. Al verlo sonreír, ella también sonrió. Suspiró y siguió hablando. - Es un regalo de una persona muy especial para mí…

Naruto oyó a la perfección las palabras de Hinata. Sonrió ligeramente pensando en lo que quería decir con eso: era él quien le había regalado el collar, y era él esa persona especial.

Naruto ya había tomado su decisión final: daba igual lo que pasara, se confesaría adecuadamente.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. El cuerpo del capítulo llevaba escrito bastante tiempo, pero por problemas de índole personal, no había podido completarlo.

El 31 de enero ingresaron a mi padre en el hospital para operarse, y todo pasó a un segundo plano. Las clases, terminar el fic, todo. Por suerte, dentro de lo que cabe, está "bien", ya volvió a casa y bueno, ahora sólo queda que se recupere. Aunque la verdad es que... No está bien, pero tampoco voy a contar mi drama personal. Esto es un lugar en el que ver a nuestros personajes favoritos vivir aventuras diferentes y dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

Como siempre, recomiendo encarecidamente que dejéis comentarios. Es útil conocer la opinión de los lectores sobre la historia.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Confesión (I)

¡HE VUELTO! Y lo hago con más ganas y energía que antes... pero con menos tiempo. Cuando tengo tiempo, no tengo ganas, y cuando tengo ganas, me falta tiempo. La historia de mi vida.

Agradecer la paciencia que han tenido conmigo. Eterno agradecimiento a **Hishina Namikaze Hyuga** por los ánimos dados debido a la situación de salud de mi padre. Dentro de lo que cabe, está bien, pero nuestra vida ha cambiado por completo. Todo es cuestión de adaptarse a esta nueva realidad.

Y gracias al guest por su ofrecimiento, pero sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para volver. Y ahora lo he hecho.

Sin más dilación, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes después de la fiesta en casa de Hinata, y Naruto ya tenía claro que le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Hinata. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. ¿Cuándo? Cuanto antes, mejor. Su corazón ya ardía en deseos de estar junto a ella, quería ser parte de su vida, ser suyo, que ella fuera suya. La realidad era que Naruto estaba desesperado, sólo necesitaba un gesto de ella para perder la cordura y atreverse a dar el paso. Y ese gesto llegó.

"Es un regalo de una persona muy especial para mí."

Esas palabras fueron la señal que, de forma desesperada, estaba pidiendo Naruto. Hasta ese momento, sólo se había referido a él como un buen amigo. Pero tras ese día, no podía dejar de pensar en la manera en que se había referido a él. Porque era evidente que se refería a él, ya que había sido el rubio quien le había regalado el colgante.

Lástima que no hubiera tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y lástima que siempre que conseguía una mínima oportunidad para hablar con ella, había algo que se interponía. En una ocasión, se la llevó a un parque para declararse y, de repente, comenzó a llover de forma torrencial. Esa escena, tan típica de películas románticas, para ellos fue un infierno. Tuvieron que buscar refugio, corrieron, pero la lluvia era tan fuerte que no pudieron evitar acabar empapados, y al final acabaron enfermos los dos. Y así todo el tiempo. Las impertinencias de sus amigos, llamadas de teléfono inesperadas, una jauría de perros que persiguió a Naruto, que a saber de dónde había salido… El rubio ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, parecía que el destino no quisiera que hablara con ella, ese mismo destino que él estaba intentando cambiar de todas las formas posibles.

Llegando al mes de febrero, Naruto tenía claro que por sí solo no iba a conseguir nada. Había algo, llamado destino, universo, ley de Murphy o karma que impedía su confesión, y sólo con la ayuda de sus amigos podría llegar a cambiar algo. Naruto vio a sus dos mejores amigos caminando juntos hacia la clase, y vio que ese era el momento adecuado para hablarles sobre sus intenciones románticas. Para ello sólo debía buscar a su pelirrosa amiga, que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese… Aunque la realidad es que era Naruto el que había hecho los progresos con Hinata por sí solo. Pero eso era algo que se guardaría para sí mismo.

Y el momento era ese. En el instituto, donde nadie sospecharía nada, puesto que era normal que estuviera junto a sus dos mejores amigos. Aunque ya había quien les llamaban "trípode", por aquello de que eran las tres patas de dicho objeto. O quien le llamaba al rubio "candelabro", por aquello de sujetar las velas, de acompañar a la pareja formada por Sasuke y Sakura. Cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigos por el pasillo, juntos, cómo no, Naruto corrió hacia ellos con la esperanza de que le ayudaran a declararse a Hinata.

\- Sakura, Sasuke, tenemos que hablar. – expresó Naruto, con una seriedad poco habitual en él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Sakura, ligeramente extrañada por la actitud mostrada por el rubio.

\- Creo que voy a dar el paso y me voy a declarar. – dijo Naruto, tras exhalar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Se estaba quitando un peso de encima revelando sus intenciones. - Creo que ahora sí que me he ganado un lugar de privilegio en su corazón y que aceptará mis sentimientos por ella.

Sakura se sorprendió ante las palabras de Naruto, ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro de la respuesta de Hinata? Había algo que se le escapaba.

Todavía quedaba por resolver el misterio de quién le había regalado ese colgante tan majestuoso con el que Hinata apareció en ese momento, por eso Sakura no quería que Naruto tomara esa decisión tan pronto: porque viendo lo enamorado que estaba el rubio de Hinata, un rechazo lo destrozaría.

\- Naruto, ten calma. – dijo Sakura, intentando poner algo de sentido común en la cabeza de Naruto.

\- No puedo, tengo la corazonada de que me dirá que sí. – dijo Naruto, que estaba absolutamente seguro tras las señales que había mandado Hinata. Menos mal que ya la conocía de su anterior vida y sabía perfectamente cómo reacciona una Hinata enamorada, si no, ya podría poner un cartel luminoso o decírselo en su cara, que él no se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de ella.

\- Naruto, ¿y si te dice que no? Es mejor que vayas despacio, créeme, Hinata no ha dado señales de que sienta algo por ti. – dijo Sakura, temerosa ante un rechazo de Hinata ante la reacción de Naruto si ese momento se daba.

Naruto estaba tan convencido de los sentimientos de Hinata que en su cabeza no existía la posibilidad de que dijera que no. Ella reaccionaba ante él igual que en el pasado.

\- Sakura, conozco bien a Hinata, sé cómo reacciona cuando le gusta alguien y cuando habla con esa persona. – Naruto estaba seguro de la respuesta afirmativa de Hinata. – Confía en mí, tengo una corazonada.

\- Naruto, tienes un rival, la persona que le regaló el colgante a Hinata. Es una persona, cito textualmente, "muy especial para mí". – dijo Sakura, intentando imitar la voz de Hinata. - ¿Cómo piensas competir con esa persona si ni siquiera sabes quién es?

Naruto no pudo evitar reír ligeramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sakura, que se enfadó ligeramente con el rubio. Su gran rival por el amor de Hinata era… él mismo.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Sakura con una evidente indignación en su voz.

\- Es gracioso que tengas miedo de esa persona y que digas que no sé quién es, porque estás hablando con él en este momento…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sakura, extrañada ante las palabras de Naruto.

\- Yo fui quien le regaló ese colgante a Hinata, como símbolo de nuestra relación, y como regalo de cumpleaños. – dijo Naruto, ocultando el verdadero significado del colgante. No era algo que tuviera que decir en ese momento, lo guardaría hasta el momento adecuado.

Sakura estaba impresionada, ese colgante tenía pinta de ser bastante caro y ese detalle era indicativo de la magnitud de los sentimientos que él tenía por ella, y la reacción de ella, buscándolo con la mirada mientras hablaba con las chicas.

Ahora entendía todo…

\- Naruto, mucha suerte. - dijo Sasuke, que por primera vez había abierto la boca. - No la cagues... Aunque creo que igual te pido demasiado.

Naruto, simplemente, sonrió a la broma de Sasuke de la forma que sólo él sabe sonreír y fue corriendo a buscar a su amada Hinata. La encontró en un pasillo, cerca de uno de los aseos femeninos, parecía que iba saliendo del mismo en ese instante. El corazón del rubio se aceleró de tal forma que pensaba que le iba a dar un infarto, por la simple emoción previa al momento.

\- ¡Hinata! – gritó Naruto con alegría.

La chica se dio la vuelta, viendo cómo Naruto se acercaba a ella. Hinata sintió como su frecuencia cardíaca aumentaba. Lo que venía sintiendo por el rubio era demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorado. Se puso muy nerviosa, y realizó un ritual habitual en ella cuando se ponía de esa guisa: encogió los hombros ligeramente y comenzó a mover sus dedos índices uno alrededor del otro.

\- Buenos días… - dijo Hinata, contrayendo su cuerpo ligeramente y jugando con sus dedos.

Naruto no pudo evitar recordar cuando Hinata estaba saliendo de él y lo adorable que le resultaba esa actitud que tenía ella cuando hablaba con él, aun siendo pareja. Era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella: su timidez, esa faceta que sólo mostraba con él.

Naruto se quedó embobado mirándola y perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir. Tan poderoso efecto tenía en él Hinata: era capaz con un simple gesto de dejar a Naruto Uzumaki, alguien que destacaba por su grandilocuencia, sin palabras y en silencio. Tuvo que carraspear ligeramente para recuperar la compostura.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Naruto se fustigó mentalmente. ¿Tanto le afectaba como para contestarle con una banalidad como esa?

\- Bien, supongo. - dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa en su cara. - ¿Querías algo?

Ahí estaba. Ese era el momento definitivo, aquel por el que tanto luchado: el momento en el que su segunda oportunidad se haría realidad. Su lengua se secó, sus manos temblaban y comenzó a sudar. "No ahora", pensó Naruto.

\- Yo… - los nervios podían con el rubio. Ahora que por fin había conseguido un momento de intimidad, los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada e hicieron que se quedara en blanco.

"'Te amo, Hinata' No son unas palabras tan difíciles, y ya se las he dicho una y mil veces. ¿Por qué me cuesta tantísimo decirlas precisamente ahora?" Ese pensamiento rondaba la cabeza de Naruto una y otra vez. […]

\- ¡Naruto! – dijo una voz chillona que se oía a espaldas de Naruto.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la mención de su nombre, no le daban un respiro ni un momento de tranquilidad e intimidad para declararse a Hinata. Exasperado, se dio la vuelta y, al ver a quien se dirigió a él, no pudo evitar suspirar, fruto de la desesperación, que verbalizó a la perfección.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que nadie puede tener una conversación importante en paz y tranquilidad?

Shion no se inmutó ante el comentario de Naruto, y sin tomar en consideración a Hinata, agarró a Naruto por el brazo y se lo llevó corriendo, no sin antes sonreírle a la Hyuga.

\- ¡Te lo robo un momento!

Shion salió sonriendo, Naruto estaba indignado con la rubia e Hinata… bueno, se quedó paralizada ante la interrupción de Shion.

Cuando la rubia soltó a Naruto, éste la miró fijamente. Era más que evidente el parecido que tenía con Hinata, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que nunca sentiría nada por alguien que no fuese Hinata. Y eso era algo que le reconfortaba. Pensar en ella. Por ello estaba tan enfadado, porque habían interrumpido un momento perfecto con ella, y así expresó su descontento.

\- ¿Qué cojones quieres, Shion? ¿No ves que estaba en medio de algo importante? – gritó Naruto, sin una pizca de educación.

\- Yo…

Mientras tanto, Hinata se quedó parada, con los ojos abiertos. No esperaba que secuestraran a Naruto, sobre todo sabiendo que era importante lo que tenía que decir. Y lo sabía porque la había apartado de sus amigos para poder hablar con ella.

Caminando por el pasillo estaban Sasuke y Sakura, juntos, como la pareja feliz que eran. Hinata sonrió al verlos, anhelaba poder vivir algo así con alguien, y estaba convencida de que Naruto no sería una mala opción. Les saludó desde lejos y la pareja se acercó a Hinata.

\- ¡Hola, Hinata! ¿Qué haces por el pasillo?

\- Buenos días, Sakura. Acompañaba a Naruto, que quería decirme algo a solas.

\- ¿Y dónde está ese idiota? – preguntó Sasuke con su habitual tono de indiferencia y calma.

\- Se fue con Shion a hablar. – dijo Hinata, con un ligero tono de decepción en su voz.

Sakura no podía entender qué rayos se le pasaba por la cabeza a Naruto para dejar a Hinata sola, sin declararse, para correr detrás de Shion. Pero en el mismo instante en el que pensó eso, desechó esa idea, simplemente, no tenía sentido. Si algo tenía claro, es que Naruto amaba a Hinata, muy probablemente con una intensidad mayor de la que proclamaba.

\- Pero… ¿cómo que "se fue"? ¿Y te dejó aquí, sin más? - cuestionó Sakura, extrañada por la explicación de Hinata.

\- En realidad Shion lo arrastró con ella cuando estaba hablando conmigo.

Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando Hinata dijo que estaba con Shion. Esperaba que no fuera lo que ella pensaba. Si hubiera podido, ella misma hubiera ido a buscarlo, pero tenía que hablar con el tutor de temas escolares, como delegada de clase que era.

\- Hinata… Busca a Naruto, él tenía algo importante que decirte, pero no ha podido hasta ahora, porque siempre le ha interrumpido algo. No puedo explicarte nada más. ¡Corre!

Hinata, que se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Sakura, corrió en busca de Naruto. ¿Tan importante sería lo que Naruto quería decirle como para que intervinieran otros?

Hinata los busco por todo el edificio, pero parecía que se hubieran marchado a otra dimensión. Decidió relajarse, después de todo, no podían haber desaparecido así como así.

\- Piensa Hinata… Si fueras a decir algo importante y secreto, ¿dónde irías?

Hinata estuvo pensando un corto periodo de tiempo sobre los lugares más aislados en esos momentos en el instituto. La realidad es que había muchas posibilidades: el pabellón, la azotea, los alrededores del almacén del material deportivo o el comedor eran algunos de los sitios que había visitado, sin éxito.

Entonces le llegó una luz que le reveló una posible ubicación. ¿Cómo no había caído? Era, posiblemente, el lugar más aislado de todo el centro.

\- ¡El cerezo que está en el patio trasero! A esta hora es el único sitio en el que no hay nadie.

Hinata corrió con una intensidad poco usual en ella, intentando saber qué era lo que le tenía que contar Naruto; pero también con algo de miedo, pues el hecho de que Shion se lo llevara a un lugar tan recóndito durante las clases le hacía pensar mil y una cosas, y ninguna de ellas le resultaba agradable a la morena. Al llegar a la puerta que daba al patio trasero, exhaló un suspiro, y se preparó para abrirla. Al final, los vio a lo lejos. Se acercó un poco, pero aún seguía manteniendo las distancias, viendo cómo se acercaban el uno al otro.

Se había acabado, incluso antes de empezar. En ese momento, mientras veía a lo lejos cómo se besaban Naruto y Shion, Hinata se dio la vuelta, fue con paso lento a clase y dejó caer un auténtico río de lágrimas, sintiendo cómo su corazón se había roto en trocitos diminutos.

* * *

Sí, sé que este capítulo es algo... cliché. Pero el uso de clichés no es necesariamente malo.

También sé que me odiarán por este capítulo, pero todo tiene su por qué. Al menos en mi cabeza cuadra muy bien, y esta escena final (así como otras que han salido y saldrán) ya están escritas o guardadas en mi imaginación.

También sé que es algo corto, pero no creo que sea necesario alargarlo más cuando todo lo que quería expresar está ahí.

En fin, que he vuelto a la escritura, con más ganas que antes, pero con menos tiempo debido a las prácticas de empresa. Cosas de ser estudiante.

Me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Nos leemos!


	13. Confesión (II)

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más. Tengo poco tiempo, así que me cuesta un poco sacar capítulos. Pero creo que tienen lógica.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Naruto estaba indignado con Shion. Había interrumpido su intento de confesión a Hinata sin un motivo de peso, sólo porque ella había querido. No quiso oponer resistencia ya que supuso que sería una tontería sin importancia, la despacharía rápido y podría volver con su amor verdadero.

Cuando al fin Shion soltó a Naruto, éste vio a su alrededor. Verdaderamente ese era un buen lugar para hablar algo serio. No porque estuviera excesivamente oculto, sino porque durante las clases no había nadie en esa zona. Las pocas hojas que aún tenía aquel cerezo caían al ritmo marcado por el viento gélido propio del mes de febrero, marcando un ambiente muy bonito para decir cosas importantes. Ya llevaría a Hinata a ese lugar para declararse, en ese momento, lo único que le preocupaba a Naruto era salir de allí, no sin antes escuchar lo que tenía que decirle la rubia.

\- ¿Qué cojones quieres, Shion? ¿No ves que estaba en medio de algo importante? – gritó Naruto, sin una pizca de educación.

\- Yo… - Shion estaba nerviosa y sonrojada ante el momento, para ella era muy importante lo que iba a decir.

Lástima para ella que Naruto también tuviera algo importante que hacer y quisiera escaparse de allí lo más rápido posible.

\- Si no tienes nada importante que decirme, me voy. Yo sí que tengo cosas importantes de las que encargarme. – dijo Naruto, que no podía evitar tener en su memoria a Hinata.

\- ¡Espera! – Shion extendió un brazo y agarró a Naruto, dándole la vuelta y poniéndole de frente a ella.

\- Dime lo que quieres de una vez o…

Naruto no pudo continuar hablando. Shion se había puesto de puntillas y consiguió callarlo cerrando el espacio existente ente las bocas de ambos. Él no sintió absolutamente nada, literalmente. Estaba en shock, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y no fue capaz de separarse de ella. Porque si algo tenía claro el rubio era que su reacción hubiera sido esa: separarse de Shion, simplemente, porque no era Hinata. Una Hinata que lo había visto todo, pero como Naruto estaba de espaldas a la puerta, no fue capaz de ver a su amada huyendo mientras lloraba ante la visión de Naruto besando a otra chica que no fuese ella.

Cuando sus bocas se liberaron, Naruto tenía los ojos como platos, la boca entreabierta y se encontraba totalmente paralizado. Se sentía como si su cerebro hubiera dejado de funcionar, no podía pensar. El acto de Shion le había tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Shion, con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Eh… Yo… - dijo Naruto, que seguía procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Por si no te ha quedado claro: estoy enamorada de ti, Naruto… - el tono de Shion era coqueto, muy meloso. Se aferró al brazo de Naruto con uno de sus brazos y con el otro acariciaba todo su torso.

En ese momento fue en el que Naruto procesó todo lo que había ocurrido. Shion lo había besado y se le había declarado. Con toda la delicadeza que tenía, se separó suavemente de Shion y la puso frente a él. Tenía que dejarle claro lo que él sentía.

\- Shion, me halagas, eres una chica muy buena y cualquier chico estaría encantado de estar contigo…

A Shion no le gustaba como empezaba la respuesta de Naruto, todo hacía indicar que habría un corazón roto: el suyo.

\- Pero… - a Naruto le costaba encontrar las palabras justas. No en vano, era la primera vez que rechazaba a una chica, y ese no es un momento agradable para nadie. - Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte. La verdad es que… Estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi amiga Hinata y… Estoy convencido de que ella es la chica ideal para mí.

Shion derramó un par de lágrimas. Estaba rota, aunque Naruto había sido extremadamente delicado, el rechazo le había afectado sobremanera, pero no era culpa de Naruto. Cuando te arriesgas y pones en juego tu corazón, existe la posibilidad de que te lo rompan. Esa lección la había aprendido Shion de la forma más cruel: experimentándolo en sus carnes.

\- Lo siento, Naruto… Yo…

Naruto sintió mucha pena por Shion. A pesar de que no tenía prácticamente relación con ella, no le gustaba ver a alguien triste a su alrededor, le producía una gran pena. La estrechó entre sus brazos para intentar darle algo de consuelo.

\- Soy yo quien lo siente mucho, Shion. Pero no puedo engañar a mi corazón. – dijo Naruto, soltando a Shion. – Me olvidarás y encontrarás a alguien que te corresponda.

\- Gracias, Naruto, eres encantador. Por cierto… Mucha suerte con ella…

Naruto se alejó de Shion, dispuesto a volver a clase. Había perdido una oportunidad más de hablar con Hinata, pero ya conseguiría otro rato a solas para hablar con ella.

Mientras Naruto volvía a clase, Hinata se encontraba llorando en el baño. ¿Cómo había podido él jugar con ella de esa forma? Le había hecho cogerle cariño, había conseguido que fuesen amigos, había conseguido que le gustara, logró entrar en su cabeza y se metió en su corazón.

No… Si algo había demostrado Naruto es que su cariño y aprecio era verdadero. Igual el problema era de ella: igual había malinterpretado las señales que le había mandado. No sabía qué era lo que tenía que pensar.

De repente, irrumpe en el excusado femenino una chica, también sollozando. Hinata sintió curiosidad, pero al estar ella también bastante floja de ánimos, decidió no salir e intentar hablar desde su improvisado asiento.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo Hinata, con verdadero interés y preocupación.

\- Buenos días, chica misteriosa encerrada en un lavabo. – dijo la muchacha, que entró al habitáculo que estaba al lado del que estaba Hinata. Le sacó una leve sonrisa a la Hyuga. – Es que… Me confesé a un chico y… - la chica no podía continuar su historia, el simple recuerdo lo que había pasado era demasiado doloroso como para mencionarlo tan a la ligera. Siguió sollozando, sin poder terminar la frase que estaba diciendo.

\- Y estaba enamorado de otra, ¿verdad? – dijo Hinata, sintiéndose identificada con su compañera de fatigas.

\- S-sí… Yo…

\- Tranquila… No eres la única que sufre mal de amores. – dijo Hinata, que seguía dejando caer lágrimas de amargura y tristeza. – He visto al chico que amo besando a otra. Y mis amigos me estaban empujando a hablar con él, porque tenía algo importante que decirme.

La chica se conmovió al oír su historia, era muy parecida a lo que sufría ella.

\- Bueno… No soy la persona más adecuada para dar consejos, pero yo tengo medianamente clara una cosa. – dijo la muchacha, en una última confesión. - Creo que si de verdad amo a alguien, no me importa que sea feliz con otra persona. Si él es feliz, yo también lo seré. Al principio dolerá, pero en realidad, ¿no es ese dolor parte del amor? Y, quién sabe, igual encuentro en el futuro a alguien que me ame con la intensidad que yo lo hago.

Hinata supo que esa chica tenía razón. Si de verdad amaba a Naruto, no se interpondría entre él y su felicidad. No merecía menos, él había hecho de todo por ayudarla y ella no había hecho nada por él. Para Hinata, era curioso cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas: lo conoció, y poco a poco fue adentrándose en sus pensamientos y adueñándose de su corazón. A tal punto llegaban sus sentimientos que sólo quería escucharlo reír, verlo sonreír, conocerlo en sus días buenos y en sus días malos, pero, sobre todas las cosas, Hinata sólo quería ver a Naruto feliz. Y si tenía que hacerse a un lado para verlo así, lo haría. Por mucho que le doliera, y sólo ella sabía cuantísimo le dolía.

\- Muchas gracias por tu consejo, me ha sido de ayuda esta charla y este consejo. – dijo Hinata, secándose las últimas lágrimas y asumiendo como suyas las palabras de la chica. - ¿Quién eres?

\- Me llamo Shion. ¿Tú?

Hinata se quedó asombrada al saber quién era su confidente: la que ella creía novia de Naruto. Si lo que Shion decía era cierto, Naruto no estaba con Shion, pero sí estaba enamorado de alguien.

\- Me… Me llamo Hinata…

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Acaso tú eres…? – musitó Shion, sorprendida al saber a quién le había dejado ver cuánto le había afectado el rechazo de Naruto.

En ese instante, Shion entendió que Hinata también estaba enamorada de Naruto, y que ellos debían estar juntos. La rubia se hacía varias preguntas de forma interna.

¿Le diría a Hinata que Naruto también la amaba?

No… Ese era un asunto que tenían que hablar Naruto e Hinata. Y no debían intervenir terceras personas. Así que esa parte estaba descartada, por respeto a ambos.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Al menos debía alentarla a estar con Naruto. Porque sí, ella creía firmemente en lo que había dicho anteriormente: si Naruto era feliz, ella también lo sería, y poco a poco, superaría el amor que sentía por el rubio. Lo que nunca sospechó es que se lo diría a aquella chica que Naruto amaba y que amaba a Naruto. Shion se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente: debía revertir lo dicho y ayudarla a estar con Naruto, pues se dio cuenta de que la felicidad de ambos estaba en el otro.

\- Sólo te voy a decir una cosa: no te rindas y lucha por él. – dijo Shion, cambiando su opinión por completo, cosa que extrañó en exceso a Hinata.

\- Pero si hace nada me dijiste que…

\- Sé lo que dije. - dijo Shion, hablando con sinceridad y sin dejar de terminar de hablar a Hinata. – Pero tu caso es distinto al mío: tú no has sido rechazada, por tanto, existe la posibilidad de que él esté enamorado de ti. Tú no tienes que obligarte a ver a la persona que amas perseguir a otra y poner buena cara, como tendré que hacer yo. Simplemente, coge el toro por los cuernos y sé valiente, Hinata.

Shion salió del baño, dejando a una Hinata confundida y pensativa. No sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Decidió ir a la azotea a tomar un poco de aire. Caminando a paso lento, Hinata llegó a lo más alto del recinto académico. Su cabeza y su corazón estaban hechos un lío. "¿Por qué nadie me había avisado que el amor era tan complicado?" era el pensamiento que asoló la mente de Hinata una y otra vez.

Detrás de ella, apareció una figura, que suspiró al ver a Hinata apoyada en la barandilla del techo del centro. Era el momento de llamar la atención de ella, de decírselo todo, puesto que no había nadie que los interrumpiera. Era ahora o nunca.

\- ¡Hinata!

Hinata dio un pequeño salto, algo sobresaltada y emocionada por oírlo. Se giró lentamente y lo vio, alto, imponente, como siempre. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, su cuerpo se empequeñeció de forma involuntaria y comenzó a mover sus dedos uno alrededor del otro para buscar seguridad en sí misma. Un gesto que había perdido en su momento y que a Naruto le parecía adorable.

\- Na… Naruto… Hola… - Hinata estaba nerviosa ante las palabras que quería expresar su rubio. Porque sí, en su corazón, él era su rubio.

\- Hinata… Yo… - las palabras no salían de la garganta de Naruto.

¿Por qué era tan difícil expresarle sus sentimientos? Ya lo había hecho una vez y, en teoría, sería más fácil expresarle su amor ahora. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Se le secaba la boca y la garganta, fruto de los nervios del momento.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? Tienes la cara enrojecida… ¡y estás ardiendo! – dijo Hinata, que había puesto su mano en la frente de Naruto para medir su temperatura. – Vamos a la enfermería, no es normal.

\- No, Hinata, no estoy enfermo, de verdad. – dijo Naruto, nervioso por el contacto físico que había iniciado Hinata. Era cierto: no estaba enfermo, lo que estaba era acalorado por la importancia y la presión del momento. Y el roce de la piel de Hinata con la suya no le ayudaba. – Es que… yo…

Naruto sentía latir su corazón de forma arrebatada, su ritmo se asemejaba al de un corcel desbocado. Era el momento definitivo. Tomó aire y lo exhaló con fuerza, emitiendo un sonoro suspiro.

\- Joder, ¿por qué es tan difícil? – gritó Naruto, ya con desesperación. – Hinata… yo… siempre te he visto como una persona tímida, que tiene miedo de abrirse. Una persona tímida, algo oscura y extraña. Básicamente como un bicho raro.

Hinata sintió cómo su corazón se resquebrajó ante las palabras que acababa de mencionar el rubio. Para él no era más que un bicho raro, una persona a la que jamás tendría en cuenta para ser algo más que una amiga. Hinata ya tenía suficiente con saber que estaba enamorado de otra, no era necesario que siguiera hablando.

\- No sigas, Naruto… Creo que entiendo lo que vas a decir… - dijo Hinata, entristecida.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – dijo Naruto, notablemente extrañado, ya que ni siquiera había empezado a declararse. - ¿Y qué dices?

Hinata se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué debía hacer, ser valiente y luchar, aunque su corazón salga roto, como Shion le había dicho al final? ¿O poner buena cara y estar al lado de Naruto cuando éste estuviera con aquella chica que amaba, tal como le dijo Shion al principio?

\- Yo… Creo que…

Hinata dejó súbitamente de hablar, sopesando mentalmente los pros y contras de cada una de las opciones. Se acercó ligeramente al rubio, que se quedó sonriendo. Al final, todos sus esfuerzos habían merecido la pena…

Hinata se puso de puntillas y le acarició una mejilla con suavidad y mucho cariño. Naruto sintió cómo la pequeña mano de Hinata hacía que su cuerpo vibrara de emoción, cómo el calor que irradiaba su mano se traspasara a su cuerpo. Naruto cerró los ojos, esperando por el inicio de su final feliz.

Lástima que el destino es una ramera despiadada que juega con los corazones de los débiles de espíritu.

Al final, una revelación se hizo patente en el interior de Hinata: por mucho que quisiera estar con él, y sólo ella sabía cuantísimo anhelaba eso… Nunca sería una persona egoísta. Nunca obligaría a Naruto a estar con ella si eso suponía la infelicidad del rubio.

Hinata giró ligeramente su cuello y le plantó un beso… en la mejilla. Naruto no entendía nada. ¿Qué narices significaba eso?

\- Estaré a tu lado cuando estés con tu persona especial, Naruto. – dijo Hinata antes de salir corriendo.

Naruto se quedó paralizado. ¿Su persona especial? No, su persona especial acababa de rechazarlo, sin saberlo. Naruto gritó el nombre de Hinata hasta que se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí para oírlo. El rubio se quedó se pie, mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué demonios hago, Kaguya?

* * *

Hasta aquí la segunda parte de este capítulo. El otro estaba más centrado en la sorpresa de Hinata y este en la reacción de Naruto.

Agradecer a todas y cada una de esas personas que comentan la historia, que la ponen en favoritos, que la siguen o que, simplemente, la leen. A todos, gracias.

No tengo más que decir, así que me despido por el momento. ¡Nos leemos!


	14. Confrontaciones

¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Estoy pasando por un momento complicado, y la realidad es que esto me ha servido, en parte, como vía de escape. Sinceramente, creo que me ha venido bien, pero aún es pronto para decir nada.

 **Andrea Uchiha** , el capítulo era corto porque lo dividí en dos partes. Normalmente son un poco más largos, pero es cierto que éste quedaba mejor poblicándolo de esa forma. Y la actualización ya ha llegado, así que espero que sigas la historia.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste y comentad, que no muerdo... Mucho.

* * *

Tras el fallido intento de confesión de Naruto y el rechazo de Hinata, había pasado cierto tiempo y la chica se alejó ligeramente del rubio. Ella esperaba a que cuando hubiera conquistado a la chica que amaba para volver a acercarse a él y volver a ser amigos. Era un paso atrás, pero ella consideraba que le debía eso al rubio por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Era evidente que Hinata no sabía el error que estaba cometiendo.

Se estaba rindiendo sin luchar. Y a pesar de que ella consideraba que era bueno para su amado, también sabía que su corazón acabaría extremadamente magullado y dañado si, como ella esperaba, encontraba el amor en brazos de otra. El debate interno seguía reflejándose en ella. Debido a ese debate, su actitud volvió a cambiar a una actitud más seria, reflexiva y entristecida. Casi la misma actitud que tomó tras el primer beso de ambos, tras aquella salida al parque de atracciones, solo que esta vez parecía más deprimida.

En cuanto a Naruto... Bueno, seguía extrañado por la reacción de Hinata. Vale que su forma de iniciar la confesión no había sido la mejor, pero qué menos que dejarle terminar de hablar. No entendía de dónde había sacado la estúpida idea de que a él le gustaba otra mujer que no fuese ella, pero le sacaría la idea de la cabeza sea como sea. Esa era una promesa de Naruto Uzumaki, y todos sus amigos sabían que cuando Naruto prometía algo, daba igual todo lo que pasara, que él siempre cumpliría su promesa. Pero para ello necesitaba volver a recuperar la confianza de Hinata, que se había vuelto a encerrar en su propia burbuja y no quería saber nada de nadie. ¿Lo único malo? No sabía qué hacer para hacerle ver que si había una chica perfecta para él, su nombre era Hinata Hyuga.

Para ello, recurrió, una vez más, a la sabiduría de aquella pareja que consideraba sus dos mejores amigos. Le hacía sentirse algo incómodo el hecho de estar constantemente pidiéndoles ayuda a ellos dos, se sentía como si se estuviera interponiendo entre la pareja que componían sus mejores amigos, pero fueron ellos los que le habían dicho que, aunque fuesen pareja, siempre estarían ahí para él cuando lo necesitara y que, cuando estuvieran con él, nada cambiaría. Y hasta el momento, no se habían quejado de las ayudas que solicitaba el rubio, lo cual agradecía, ya que no estaba siendo nada fácil el acercarse a Hinata de la forma que él deseaba.

\- No sé qué hacer, chicos. - dijo Naruto, apesadumbrado ante la nueva actitud tomada por Hinata en los últimos tiempos – Es como si no quisiera volver a saber nada de mí. Esta situación me está destrozando.

\- Te dije que te estabas precipitando, Naruto... - dijo Sakura, pasando una mano por la espalda de su amigo. - Pero creo que este rechazo te enseñará algo, Naruto. Todo pasa por algo en esta vida.

Naruto puso una mueca de extrañeza en su cara. ¿Había dado a entender que Hinata lo había rechazado, o que había rechazado sus sentimientos? Sonrió levemente, ese tipo de sonrisas que se utilizan cuando uno está triste.

– Hinata no me rechazó... Bueno, ni siquiera me dejó terminar de declararme cuando me dijo que ella estaría a mi lado cuando consiguiera estar con mi amada. – dijo Naruto, que seguía sumiéndose en su propia espiral descendente.

Sakura se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Naruto, principalmente porque ella también intuía que Hinata estaba sintiendo algo por el rubio, y el hecho de que lo rechazara o que no le dejara terminar de declararse le parecía algo extraño la reacción de Hinata.

– Naruto, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Hinata? - preguntó Sakura, para poder analizar lo que había dicho y entender en qué había fallado.

Naruto sintió algo de temor, pero decidió hacer caso omiso a su cerebro y le contó a Sakura su declaración hasta el punto que Hinata le había permitido hablar. Al oír el inicio de la declaración de amor de Naruto, a Sakura le hirvió la sangre ante la estupidez de su mejor amigo. Sin poder contenerse, la pelirrosa cerró su puño y le dio tal capón a Naruto que el rubio estuvo sobándose la cabeza ante el dolor que sintió tras la agresión de Sakura.

\- ¿Pero tú eres idiota? - gritó Sakura, indignada ante lo que había dicho Naruto. No podía creer que el rubio fuese tan tonto como para decir eso en una declaración de amor. - ¿Qué clase de tara mental tienes para pensar que decirle a una chica que te parece un bicho raro es una buena forma de comenzar una declaración de amor?

– Si es que sabía que la ibas a cagar de alguna forma, idiota... - dijo Sasuke, intentando contener una risa socarrona... sin conseguirlo. Soltó una carcajada que no pudo frenar.

– Vaya amigo eres, alegrándote de mi desgracia... – dijo Naruto, que aún se tocaba la zona en la que Sakura le había pegado.

\- Es que me estoy imaginando la cara de la pobre Hinata cuando le dijiste "bicho raro" y... - Sasuke seguía riéndose mientras se imaginaba la situación.

– ¿Tal vez era la misma cara que ponía Sakura cada vez que la llamabas pesada, plasta o molestia? - dijo un Naruto que, como siempre, no rechazaba el intercambio de golpes propuesto por su mejor amigo.

Ese golpe hizo que Sasuke se callara y no se riera más, Naruto era consciente de que le había dado un golpe bajo: sabía a la perfección que, tras hacerse pareja, su mejor amigo siempre se había sentido fatal por cómo había tratado a Sakura en el pasado, y eso no había cambiado en esta segunda vida que el rubio estaba viviendo.

\- Olvídate de Sasuke y céntrate de una vez en tu problema. - dijo Sakura, queriendo cerrar el tema de una vez por todas. - Todo el trabajo que hemos hecho se ha ido al traste por tu estupidez crónica.

Naruto no dijo nada, sabía que Sakura tenía razón: sus excesivos nervios le pudieron y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sin pensar en si era adecuado o no. Sabía que era su culpa el que Hinata lo hubiera rechazado.

\- Me traicionaron los nervios. – dijo Naruto, intentando justificar el porqué de sus palabras. – No es tan fácil declararte a la persona que amas, aunque sepas que esa persona siente algo por ti. Además…

Naruto no sabía si decirles el tema del beso de Shion, ya que para empezar era un asunto personal, y era algo que ya había tratado con la rubia y que ya estaba solucionado. Pero era algo que podía haber hecho daño a Hinata si lo hubiera visto o si le hubiera llegado el rumor de que eso había sucedido.

\- Además, ¿qué, Naruto? – inquirió Sakura al rubio.

\- Puede que… No… No lo creo… No lo sé… - Naruto se debatía entre decirlo o no.

\- ¿Qué ocultas, Naruto? – repitió Sakura, queriendo saber más.

Naruto suspiró. No ganaba nada ocultando esa información, además, no había motivo para esconderla.

\- Es que Shion aprovechó un momento para hablar conmigo y declararse. Me besó y yo no supe reaccionar. Igual… Espero equivocarme, pero igual ella lo vio y… - dijo Naruto, con pena. La sola idea de volver a romperle el corazón a Hinata le desolaba. Ya lo había hecho en su vida anterior y cuando supo de los sentimientos que Hinata tenía por él, le prometió no volver a dañarla. Sentía que había roto esa promesa.

\- ¿Cómo? Maldita arpía… - gritó Sakura antes de salir corriendo, interrumpiendo, con Naruto detrás de ella y un Sasuke lamentando su existencia.

\- ¿Por qué demonios me tiene que afectar a mí la inexistente vida romántica del idiota?

Sakura corría hecha una furia en busca de la rubia. Ella era la única culpable de que sus dos amigos no estuvieran juntos, y se lo haría saber. Sasuke y Naruto intentaban poner algo de cordura en la cabeza de Sakura, pero la chica no atendía a razones. Parecía un autómata que tenía que llegar a su objetivo fuese como fuese.

\- Sakura, no creo que sea necesario... - intentó decir Naruto sin éxito, ya que fue interrumpido por su amiga.

\- ¡Tú cállate! - espetó Sakura, que estaba enfurecida con Shion, pero lo estaba pagando Naruto. - Déjame que le diga cuatro cosas a la rubia de bote.

La vieron sentada en un banco, pensativa, como si hubiera algo que rondara su cabeza una y otra vez. Al verla, Sakura aceleró su paso y se puso frente a ella, colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Shion y zarandeándola.

\- ¡Shion, eres una maldita zorra! - gritó Sakura, mientras zarandeaba a Shion. A la mención de su nombre, Shion la miró a los ojos, ligeramente sorprendida, y al oír el insulto, masculló un insulto, pero decidió no emitirlo. Simplemente, decidió no insultar, pero contestarle de forma mordaz, quitándose con sus manos la presión que ejercía la mejor amiga de Naruto sobre sus hombros.

\- Yo seré una zorra, pero al menos mi pelo es normal, no como el tuyo, que parece un puñetero chicle de fresa y nadie te dice nada. - respondió Shion, que tenía el carácter para enfrentar a quien fuese necesario. - Dime qué quieres y déjame en paz.

\- Tenías que ponerte entre Naruto e Hinata, ¿verdad? No podías dejarlos estar juntos. - dijo Sakura, cegada por la rabia y la impotencia de saber que todos los esfuerzos hechos para juntar a Naruto e Hinata no habían servido para nada. - Eres una egoísta, una mala copia de Hinata, pero tú no le llegas a ella a la suela del zapato.

Shion estaba dolida. Ella había encajado el rechazo como podía, le dolía, pero sabía que saldría adelante. Pero, sin embargo, a ojos de los mejores amigos de Naruto, que, obviamente, buscaban ayudar a Hinata y Naruto, ella era el diablo que había separado a esos dos, a pesar de que ella no tenía culpa de nada. La rubia dejó caer una lágrima debido en parte a las palabras tan hirientes dichas por Sakura, y en parte porque ella ya no era ese tipo de persona, ya no era egoísta, y le dolió que la consideraran así.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de Naruto, ¿sabes? - musitó Shion, con un tono lastimero. - Yo ni siquiera sabía que él estaba enamorado de otra chica. Cuando me rechazó, no lo niego, dolió muchísimo, pero le animé a ir a por Hinata. Así que no, no me puse entre ellos, es más, hablé con Hinata para ir a por el chico que le gustaba. - A Naruto no le gustó la mención de que a Hinata ya le gustaba alguien. - Tú, Naruto, la alenté a ir por ti.

En ese instante, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron el uno al otro, no dando crédito a lo que Shion decía. Tanto Shion como Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron mirando a Naruto que, simplemente, se encogió de hombros ante la versión de Shion.

\- Dice la verdad. – sentenció de forma definitiva el rubio.

\- ¿Y tú por qué demonios no me dijiste eso? - le espetó Sakura a Naruto, harta de toda la situación que se había generado.

\- ¿Cuándo, si no me diste opción? - dijo Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros. – Fue decirte que Shion me besó y saliste corriendo a buscarla.

\- En eso el idiota tiene razón. – dijo Sasuke. – Fuiste excesivamente temperamental.

Sakura dio la callada por respuesta. Era cierto que su temperamento le había podido, pero el simple hecho de imaginarse a Hinata sufriendo por ese beso, aunque no fuese correspondido, fue más que suficiente como para hacerla perder los estribos.

\- Perdonad, pero… - dijo Shion, interrumpiendo la charla del trío de amigos. - ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe todo esto?

Ni Sakura ni Naruto dijeron nada, creyeron que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, ya que sería darle falsas esperanzas a Shion de poder llegar a algo más con Naruto. Pero Sasuke no entendía eso, entendía que Shion, como ya había manifestado, había renunciado a luchar por Naruto, ya que su felicidad no estaba con ella, sino con Hinata.

\- Ya que ni el idiota de mi mejor amigo ni mi novia te dicen nada, te lo diré yo. – dijo Sasuke, con su seriedad habitual. – Naruto se confesó a Hinata… A su estúpida manera… Y ella le rechazó.

Shion se quedó en shock ante la revelación de Sasuke. Hinata, la que había llorado ante la simple acción de ver a ella besando a Naruto, sin necesidad de conocer los sentimientos del rubio, lo había rechazado. Para Shion era imposible que lo que acababa de oír fuese cierto. Seguramente había oído mal.

\- Esto… ¿Podéis repetir? – dijo Shion, con un gesto de incredulidad.

\- Hinata rechazó a Naruto. – dijo Sakura, confirmando que lo que había oído no era una ensoñación o una errata.

Shion se marchó corriendo en búsqueda de Hinata. No podía creer que, tras alentarla a ir a por Naruto, ella, simplemente, desistiera y se rindiera. Pero si de ella dependía, metería algo de sentido común en su sesera.

Cuando entró en el aula, Hinata estaba hablando con Toneri. Algo se encendió en la cabeza de Shion e hizo que entrara en cólera.

\- Tú, albino, necesito hablar con ella, lárgate. – dijo Shion, sin esconder la hostilidad que sentía en ese momento por el Otsutsuki.

\- Está bien. – dijo Toneri, impasible. – Nos vemos, princesa…

Ese tono de ligón de poca monta hizo que los ánimos de Shion se encendieran aún más. Pero su objetivo ya estaba libre y ahora era su momento de dejar las cosas claras.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shion? – preguntó Hinata, extrañada por la acritud con la que había tratado a Toneri. No la tenía por alguien capaz de ser tan hostil con alguien.

\- ¿Que qué pasa? – Shion estaba indignada con la actitud de Hinata. Si había decidido hacerse a un lado y no luchar, era por la felicidad de Naruto, que estaba en esa chica de ojos claros, ¿y ahora ella había desechado esa oportunidad? No lo iba a permitir, si dependía de ella. – Me han comentado que has rechazado al chico que amas. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes cuantísimo deseo que él esté conmigo? Y tú lo tienes en la palma de la mano y lo dejas escapar. ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?

\- Bueno… Yo… - dijo Hinata, tartamudeando ligeramente, fruto de la impresión de ver a Shion ante ella tan enfadada.

\- ¡Nada de "bueno, yo…"! Si me hice a un lado y renuncié a él fue por cómo habló de ti. – dijo Shion, que estaba al borde del llanto debido al simple hecho del rechazo de Naruto. – Él te ama de verdad.

Hinata no creyó en lo que decía Shion, tenía demasiado miedo a que Naruto la rechazara, por eso prefirió ser quien rechazara al rubio. No soportaría la idea de haberlo tenido, de haber sido suya y de perderlo en el futuro.

\- ¿No es mejor así? – dijo Hinata, más como un gesto para convencerse a sí misma de que había tomado la decisión correcta que como un intento para convencer a Shion.

Hinata sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su mejilla, un ligero escozor empezó a aparecer en esa zona. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Shion con la mano cargada para atacar… No… Ya había atacado. Se llevó su mano a la mejilla, le dolía ligeramente. Shion le había dado una cachetada.

\- ¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para ti? ¡Porque, definitivamente, no es mejor para Naruto que le hayas rechazado! – dijo Shion. – Pero claro, ahora que he visto el buen rollo que tienes con el Otsutsuki, creo que entiendo por qué rechazaste a Naruto. Va a ser muy duro para él cuando lo sepa…

Hinata comenzó a temblar. Sabía que a Naruto no le caía bien Toneri, porque él creía que quería algo más que una simple amistad con ella, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Y tan bien sabía eso como que, si Naruto se enteraba de que Toneri y ella eran buenos amigos, él se alejaría de ella. Y esa idea era algo que causaba un vacío en su interior.

\- ¡No le digas nada, por favor! – dijo Hinata, al borde del llanto, efecto causado por la idea de perder a Naruto. – Yo… No puedo… No quiero perder a Naruto…

\- Hinata, todo esto estallará en algún momento. – dijo Shion, algo más calmada al comprobar que, efectivamente, lo que ella sentía era verdadero. – Y si estalla… No te garantizo que él te siga esperando.

Si la idea de que se alejara de ella le causaba un vacío interior, la idea de que prefiriera irse con otra le causó un dolor absolutamente desgarrador a Hinata.

\- Simplemente te digo que… te tomes tu tiempo para pensar las cosas, porque esto no es fácil para nadie.

Shion se marchó, dejando a Hinata pensativa. ¿De verdad había hecho bien no dejando terminar de hablar a Naruto? Lo primero que pensó era en mantener la amistad con él. Pero el corazón tiene razones que la mente no entiende. Y para Hinata, que experimentaba algo así por primera vez, era algo superior a ella, ya que nunca había hablado con el corazón.

Shion se topó de frente con Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, que la habían seguido tras verla levantarse corriendo, pero le perdieron la pista y decidieron dejar de seguirla, solo para encontrársela de nuevo frente a ellos.

\- ¡Shion! ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntaron Sakura y Naruto desesperados.

\- Tan sólo fui… a aclarar ciertas dudas. – dijo Shion, con una calma que contrastaba con el ímpetu con el que dejó a ese trío con la palabra en la boca. – Naruto… No será fácil, pero lucha por ella, por favor te lo pido.

\- Shion… Con lo que te debe doler… ¿por qué haces esto? – Naruto estaba desconcertado ante las acciones que la rubia realizaba.

\- No me gusta que me tengan como una bruja que se interpone en el amor de dos tortolitos. – dijo la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¡Ah! Y espero que podamos llevarnos bien en el futuro, aunque… te pido, por favor, que me des algo de tiempo para olvidarte, Naruto.

Naruto asintió. Esa Shion no era una mujer tan mala como la habían pintado muchos de sus compañeros. La ponían como una mujer fría, calculadora, interesada y, en definitiva, como una arpía. La Shion que habían conocido ellos era totalmente opuesta: una chica pasional, amable y simpática.

Tras las pequeñas discusiones generadas, todos se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a sus respectivas aulas con algo sobre lo que reflexionar. Algo que les impedía estar tranquilos.

Al término de la jornada escolar, Naruto seguía pensativo. Lo que había pasado ese día era digno de análisis y de hablarlo de forma calmada. Al llegar a su casa, Minato y Kushina notaron que estaba muy extraño, demasiado reflexivo y taciturno. Él, que había heredado el carácter impulsivo de Kushina, en este momento parecía más como Minato.

A la hora de cenar, Naruto decidió que ya no podía esconderlo más. Las miradas que le lanzaban sus padres decían que querían saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza a su hijo y apoyarlo. Los padres siempre saben cuándo un hijo no está bien, y eso era algo que a Naruto le quedaba claro una y otra vez.

\- Papá, mamá... Tengo que hablar con vosotros de una cosa...

Minato y Kushina tomaron asiento e invitaron a Naruto a que se sentara con ellos. Un momento familiar que el rubio necesitaba, porque sabía que sus padres no le juzgarían.

\- ¿Alguna vez tuvisteis alguna dificultad para estar juntos? – preguntó Naruto, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

Los padres de Naruto se quedaron pensativos, no sabían qué mosca le había picado a Naruto para preguntarles eso. Dedujeron que algo había pasado con Hinata, pero quisieron sacarle más información.

\- Hijo, ¿por qué quieres saber eso? – preguntó Minato, poniéndose poco a poco al lado de Naruto.

\- Sí, es extraño que nos salgas con esto de repente. – dijo Kushina, sentándose al otro lado de Naruto. - ¿Has tenido algún problema con Hinata?

Kushina fue mucho más directa de lo que a Minato le hubiera gustado, por lo que se llevó una mirada desaprobadora por parte del cabeza de familia. Kushina, simplemente, le sonrió a Minato.

\- Esto… Veréis…

Flanqueado por sus padres, Naruto les contó toda la historia, de lo que había intentado hacer en el día: los intentos fallidos, los intentos para quedar a solas con Hinata, la interrupción y posterior declaración de Shion, el suave rechazo que le ofreció Naruto, la declaración a Hinata, el posterior rechazo de ésta y el alejamiento que había surgido entre ellos desde ese día.

Minato y Kushina abrazaron a Naruto. Eso era, en parte, lo que el rubio necesitaba: que le animaran y le apoyaran. Lo otro que necesitaba era el "sí" de Hinata, pero ya eso no dependía de él.

\- Entiendo… Has metido la pata, hijo… - dijo Kushina, mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Naruto con el fin de animarlo y apoyarlo.

\- Dime algo que no sepa, mamá… - dijo Naruto, suspirando.

\- Bueno… Tu padre y yo sí tuvimos dificultades para estar juntos. – dijo Kushina, sorprendiendo a Naruto. – Verás, antes de que nuestro compromiso se formalizara, tu padre tuvo que luchar mucho para que la familia Uzumaki lo considerara digno de estar conmigo.

Naruto se sorprendió, era cierto que, antaño, los Uzumaki fueron una familia regia y señorial que no aceptaba a cualquiera, y mucho menos aceptaba que cualquiera desposara a una de las herederas. ¿Pero acaso el linaje empresarial de Minato no era suficiente para permitir que estuvieran juntos?

\- La familia de tu madre consideraba que no tenía nada que ofrecer, y por eso le habían concertado un matrimonio con otro hombre. – continuó Minato con la historia. – Y de no ser por tu padrino, Jiraiya, es probable que no hubiera podido estar con tu madre. Ya había decidido estudiar Administración, Dirección de Empresas y Finanzas para fundar mi propia empresa, y aunque me llevara tiempo, conseguiría estar con ella. Pero Jiraiya me dio un puesto de mucha importancia, con posibilidades de mejora y pude adelantar los plazos y pude, por fin, estar con tu madre. Y ahora estamos felices los tres.

Naruto se acordó enseguida de lo que pasó cuando Hiashi concertó un matrimonio a Hinata y cómo lucharon para que Hinata fuese libre. Eso era lo que había vivido él: muchas dificultades para estar con ella, pero cada instante después de eso, había vivido una gran felicidad.

\- Naruto, hijo mío, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar en estos casos es: no te rindas. Si lo que sientes es amor verdadero, darán igual todas las dificultades que tengas que pasar, que al final, todo merecerá la pena con tal de ver a esa persona especial contigo, verla despertar todos los días a tu lado, vivir los momentos buenos, pero también los malos, estar con ella ahí cada día. Nada es comparable a esa sensación de admiración que desarrollas cada día. Enamorarte cada día un poco más de ella. Eso es algo que merece la pena sentir. – dijo Minato, agarrando la mano de Kushina y apretándola suavemente mientras hablaba.

Kushina lanzó a Minato una mirada plagada de sentimientos, en el que predominaba uno sobre el resto: amor puro. Había acertado de lleno enamorándose de Minato. Se levantó, buscó en su cartera y le ofreció una cantidad bastante generosa de dinero.

\- Naruto, toma y no vuelvas hasta cuando tú quieras. Ya eres mayor de edad y no tengo que preocuparme por ti.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido ante la generosidad de su madre.

\- Tu padre y yo… Tenemos que revivir viejos tiempos. – dijo Kushina, con una sonrisa pícara, que Minato entendió a la perfección. Esa noche habría fiesta en la residencia de los Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Naruto entendió a la primera lo que quería su madre, y sin decir una palabra, tomó el dinero y salió, no sin antes recordar lo que le había dicho su padre: el amor, cuando es verdadero, merecía todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Naruto estaba convencido de que Hinata era su amor verdadero. Y él lo daría todo por ella.

* * *

No quise pintar a Shion como muchos lo hacen, quise hacerla diferente, una persona de bien, que no es rencorosa ni tan fácil de odiar. Y creo que más o menos me ha salido bien.

Como dije en el inicio, no está siendo un buen momento personal, y he ralentizado el ritmo para dedicarme tiempo a mí mismo para superar este duro varapalo que me ha dado la vida. Después de todo, el fallecimiento de un padre es algo que necesita su tiempo para sanar. Es una herida que aún duele, pero tengo que ser fuerte. No queda otra.

Como siempre, agradecer a los lectores. ¡Que ya ha llegado esta historia a 5000 lecturas! De verdad, no tengo palabras para expresar el agradecimiento a todos quienes han leído esta pequeña historia de este insignificante aficionado a la lectura que hace sus pinitos en la escritura.

Sin más que decir, me despido por el momento. ¡Nos leemos!


	15. Celos y diferencias

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ella… Él… Juntos, riendo, como si nada, como si fueran buenos amigos. La mirada de Naruto se llenó de odio y rencor, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon debido al elevado ritmo respiratorio que tenía él en ese momento, su ceño estaba fruncido y sólo tenía ganas de partirle la cabeza a ese albino. Si ya de por sí Naruto estaba molesto porque Hinata no le hablaba, ahora le surgía un nuevo problema: el descubrimiento de la nueva amistad de Hinata con Toneri.

El rubio no escondía el profundo desprecio que sentía por el Otsutsuki, ya que en su vida anterior hizo todo lo posible por separarlo de Hinata, y lo cierto es que estuvo a un paso de conseguirlo: estuvieron sin hablar más de una semana, y eso para un pareja tan bien avenida y tan consolidada, era una crisis monumental. Sólo con la ayuda de Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba, Naruto pudo desenmascarar a Toneri y volver al estado original de su relación con Hinata. Pero le costó horrores, y ahora estaba seguro de que le volvería a molestar.

— ¿Qué cojones hace Hinata hablando con ese desgraciado? — gritó Naruto a sus dos mejores amigos, que intentaron calmarlo.

— Tranquilo, Naruto, seguro que sólo son amigos. — dijo Sakura, intentando calmar al rubio. El éxito de esa intentona fue nulo, pues Naruto suponía que él iba detrás de ella.

— Una polla como una olla. — dijo Naruto notablemente enfurecido. — Ese tipejo va detrás de mi Hinata. Y ella se deja hacer por él.

— Para empezar, idiota, ella no es nada tuyo como para que le recrimines nada. Ella es libre de estar con quien quiera, y si no te ha elegido a ti, es porque algo no habrás hecho bien. — dijo Sasuke, con crudeza y frialdad. — Y segundo, ponerte celoso no es la solución, deberías luchar por ella limpiamente, con las armas de las que tú dispones. Si de verdad ella siente algo por ti, las acciones que realices no pasarán inadvertidas.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke tenía razón. No era nadie para exigirle nada a Hinata, incluso si fueran pareja, tampoco debía reclamarle. Ella era una mujer lo suficientemente madura como para saber con quién juntarse y con quién no hacerlo. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse mal al ver la complicidad que tenían Hinata y Toneri, esa que se tiene con un mejor amigo o… Naruto sacudió la cabeza al pensar en esa posibilidad. Si de algo estaba convencido era de que ella sentía cosas por él y que no estaría con otro. Decidió emprender un movimiento antes de que fuese tarde.

— Voy a hablar con ellos. – dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sasuke y Sakura.

— No irás a montar una escenita de celos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sakura, conociendo la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Yo? No… Nunca, yo no estoy celoso. – dijo Naruto, como intento de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello era cierto.

— Haré como que te creo… - susurró Sakura en voz baja mientras veía a Naruto acercarse a aquellos dos. Se alejó con Sasuke hacia la siguiente clase.

Naruto exhaló un fuerte suspiro. Iba a necesitar de todo el autocontrol que tuviera en su cuerpo para frenar las ganas de matar a Toneri que inundaban su cuerpo. Se acercó a Hinata por la espalda, siendo el peliblanco el único que podía verlo venir de frente.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estáis? – dijo Naruto, con un tono de amabilidad tan falso que no engañó a nadie.

Hinata se estremeció por completo al oír la voz de Naruto. Era la primera vez que se sentía así. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que Naruto malinterpretara la situación. Miedo de que él pensara mal de ella, que pensara que había jugado con él. Miedo a su reacción. Y lo peor de todo: sentía absoluto pánico y pavor a perderlo y a que no quisiera volver a saber nada de ella.

¿Estaba bien ser tan egoísta? Siendo ella quien lo había rechazado, no quería que él se alejara de ella. Hinata mintió descaradamente cuando dijo que estaba bien si él iba tras su verdadero amor. En su fuero interno, ella anhelaba que la hubiera perseguido para convencerla de que era ella y sólo ella a quien amaba. Pero no podía forzarlo, y si él encontraba la felicidad en otra persona, ella también sería feliz. O eso quería creer.

— Bien, aquí hablando con mi amiga. - dijo Toneri, sintiéndose superior a Naruto por compartir ese momento con ella. - ¿Y tú qué tal?

— Bueno, nada mal. – dijo Naruto, que no dejaba de mirar a Hinata. La peliazul seguía sin querer ver a Naruto, repitiéndose internamente la frase "si no lo veo no existe". – Oye, Hinata…

El llamado de Naruto sobresaltó a Hinata, que no quería encarar al rubio. Sabía que al Uzumaki no le caía bien Toneri, porque se lo había dicho en una salida que tuvieron juntos. Y el hecho de que estuviera hablando con él como si nada hacía pensar a Hinata que podía parecer culpable a ojos de Naruto.

— ¡Hinata! – Naruto zarandeó ligeramente a Hinata por sus hombros con el fin de captar su atención. Hinata se giró lentamente, mirando a Naruto con algo de miedo, sintiéndose cada vez más lívida.

— Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida. – dijo Naruto, hincando una rodilla en el suelo para poder hacer contacto visual con Hinata. Pero ella parecía huir de él.

— Yo… tengo que irme. – Y dicho esto, Hinata salió corriendo del aula, con los ojos brillantes fruto de las lágrimas que estuvo a punto de derramar, fruto del sinfín de emociones que Naruto le hacía sentir.

Hinata buscaba desesperadamente la salida del edificio, sentía cómo una presión se acentuaba por la zona de su pecho, dificultándole la respiración y haciéndola hiperventilar ligeramente. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Se dejó caer al suelo, mientras hiperventilaba.

Por suerte para ella, una persona conocida la vio salir corriendo del aula y fue tras ella la encontró a tiempo.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo el muchacho.

— Yo… No puedo más…

— ¡Cállate, por favor! – dijo el chico, muy preocupado por Hinata. — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Hinata? ¡Dímelo, por favor!

— Esto me hace daño… Kiba, ayúdame… No quiero perder a Naruto… Yo… Lo amo… - confesó Hinata, sorprendiendo a Kiba.

"Lo has conseguido, Naruto…", pensó Kiba al oír a Hinata decir sus sentimientos de forma tan clara. Se alegró por su mejor amiga, al fin había encontrado a alguien especial con quien estar. Pero en ese momento, no necesitaba que se alegraran por ella, necesitaba que le dijeran que todo saldría bien.

— No lo vas a perder, ese rubio tonto te quiere mucho, Hinata. Creo que deberías hablar con él sobre lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Cuando habléis, todo irá rodado.

Hinata se quedó paralizada. Shion también le había dicho que lo que Naruto sentía por ella iba más allá de una simple amistad o camaradería. Que lo que sentía era genuino y verdadero amor. Pero no podía ser. Aunque lo cierto es que ella nunca le dejó terminar de hablar, el cómo había empezado a hablar no auguraba nada positivo para ella y su corazón.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? – el rostro de Hinata se iluminó, sus ojos brillaron tras lo que Kiba le dijo, había recuperado la esperanza perdida.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Toneri seguían estupefactos ante la reacción de Hinata. Era raro que la Hyuga reaccionara así, ella sería tímida e introvertida, pero era alguien que jamás salía corriendo como acababa de hacer ella. El silencio se hizo presente, no solo por la preocupación que sentían tanto Toneri como Naruto por Hinata, también influía el odio que rezumaba el rubio hacia el Otsutsuki.

— Uzumaki, ¿tienes idea de qué le pasa a Hinata? – dijo Toneri, preocupado por su amiga. El cómo Toneri se refirió a Hinata no le gustó absolutamente nada a Naruto, que se volvió hacia el Otsutsuki furioso. Arrinconó a Toneri contra la pared del aula y se dirigió a él.

— Escúchame bien, niño pijo. – dijo Naruto, con odio sin disimular. – Te lo voy a decir sólo una vez, y espero que entiendas mi mensaje. Esa chica que se acaba de ir corriendo es a quien yo amo. Y no pienso permitir que me separes de ella, ¿vale?

Toneri se quedó extrañado ante lo que le había dicho Naruto. ¿Separarlos? No tenía ni idea de qué hablaba. No negaría que Hinata le atraía, ni mucho menos. Pero no sentía más que eso: le atraía su personalidad y su habitual ánimo. Le gustaba como persona, sí, pero no sentía nada más hacia ella.

— ¿Separaros? No entiendo de qué me hablas. – dijo Toneri, manifestando su sorpresa ante las palabras de Naruto. — Yo solo soy un amigo de Hinata, quiero que ella esté bien.

— ¡No me trago ni una palabra tuya, vaso de leche! – dijo Naruto, que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia ante el cinismo que Naruto detectaba en Toneri — Sé que vas detrás de ella. Ya me pasó en otra ocasión que un hijo de puta como tú casi hace que rompa con una novia que tuve. ¡No voy a permitir que me pase lo mismo de nuevo!

— Te interesa tenerme como aliado y no como enemigo, Naruto. – dijo Toneri intentando calmar a Naruto. — Mira, soy un buen amigo de Hinata, te puedo ayudar, en serio. No sé lo que te pasó en el pasado, pero no soy tu enemigo.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí? – gritó Naruto desesperado, mientras apretaba con más fuerza a Toneri contra la pared.

— Me… Haces daño… – dijo Toneri, sintiendo cómo aumentaba la presión sobre su cuerpo, ejercida por Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Suelta a Toneri! – dijo una voz aguda que todos reconocieron.

En el rostro de Naruto se marcó el miedo. Se había dejado llevar por los celos y por sus miedos ocultos, aquellos que no podía contar a nadie, porque tenían relación con su vida pasada. La voz de Hinata hizo que Naruto girara lentamente. Vio a Hinata notablemente enfadada, ceño fruncido y labios apretados y formando una mueca de disgusto. De la impresión que le causó esa imagen soltó rápidamente a Toneri.

Hinata corrió rápidamente hacia Toneri, al que le costaba respirar. Naruto fue consciente en ese momento de que Hinata le había pillado en un momento muy delicado. No se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho a Toneri, pero había supuesto un enorme problema el haberlo hecho en público.

— ¿Qué narices…? ¿Por qué has atacado con esa rabia a Toneri? – espetó Hinata, decepcionada con Naruto.

Naruto recordó las discusiones que tuvo con Hinata por decir que Toneri intentaba meterse entre ellos. Le decepcionó que, en aquel entonces, no hubiese creído en él, en aquel que tanto decía amar. Ese fue el motivo que puso en jaque la relación entre ambos, y ahora estaba sintiendo eso mismo de nuevo.

— Yo… Es que…

— Naruto, no te entiendo. Toneri es un buen amigo y… - Hinata estaba decepcionada con el ataque de celos que había tenido Naruto.

Pero Naruto no estaba de humor para volver a vivir batallas ya disputadas. Quería dejarlo todo bien claro y desenmascarar a Toneri de una vez por todas.

— ¡Esta rata no puede ser tu amigo! – gritó furioso Naruto. — Te advierto que, mientras él esté pululando a tu alrededor, no vas a poder ser feliz. El desgraciado éste no parará hasta que estés con él.

— ¡No hables así de él!

— Hinata… No te preocupes. – dijo Toneri, que estaba sentado en el suelo, aún dolorido por la agresión de Naruto. — Seguro que Naruto tiene motivos para haberse puesto así. Creo que ha sido culpa mía…

Naruto cerró el puño de la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Toneri se estaba haciendo la víctima de nuevo delante de Hinata, y estaba convencido de que Hinata sentiría compasión por él y culparía a Naruto.

— Toneri, no. Nada justifica que Naruto se haya puesto así. – dijo Hinata, con voz firme y clara.

Ahí estaba. A ojos de Hinata, él era el malo. Aunque la escena no le beneficiaba en nada, él lo hacía por protegerla. Y creía que Toneri estaba actuando de esa forma para conseguir que Hinata lo odiara y poder estar con ella. Y eso hacía que Naruto perdiera los papeles.

— ¿Por qué crees en él y no en mí, Hinata? ¿En algún momento te he fallado, te he mentido o me he equivocado? – dijo Naruto, que se entristecía conforme las palabras salían de su boca. Su autoconfianza se había minado por la desconfianza que tenía Hinata hacia él. — Todo lo que he hecho por ti, para protegerte y para ayudarte… ¿Es que no te dice nada?

— Yo… Yo… – Hinata se quedó muda. Naruto tenía razón: había hecho muchas cosas por ella como para que ella ni siquiera le diera un voto de confianza. Pero la imagen que había visto era demasiado evidente como para creer en él.

— ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo. – dijo Naruto, decepcionado. — Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo seguir adelante. Tú siempre creerás a otros antes que a mí. Y eso no va a cambiar, da igual lo que yo haga o diga.

Naruto dio media vuelta y salió del aula, dejando a una Hinata desconcertada y triste. Sabía lo que quería decir, y sabía que ese era su momento de hacer un movimiento por él. Era su momento de demostrarle lo que de verdad sentía.

— ¿A qué esperas, Hinata? ¡Ve tras él! – dijo Toneri, empujándola.

Hinata salió corriendo, pero Naruto se había esfumado de la escena como alma que lleva el diablo. Es como si, de repente, hubiera desaparecido, porque tampoco tardó tanto en salir detrás de Naruto.

En ese instante, pensó que tal vez iría a hablar con sus dos mejores amigos, que como todos sabían en ese instituto, eran Sasuke y Sakura. Fue al aula de ambos, pero por desgracia para ella, el profesor ya había llegado y no quería interrumpirles. Hinata dio media vuelta y volvió a su clase notablemente entristecida, era cierto que Naruto no había actuado bien, pero algo tenía que haber pasado para que, de repente, dijera eso.

Cuando vio a Toneri sentado y mirando por la ventana, decidió no hablar con Sasuke y Sakura preguntarle por lo que había pasado con Naruto. En ese momento, agradeció el que su profesor se hubiera puesto malo de repente, porque esa sería una conversación realmente importante. Se acercó a Toneri y, poniendo la mejor cara que su maltrecho estado de ánimo le permitía, encaró a su amigo.

— Toneri, ¿sabes por qué Naruto reaccionó así? — preguntó Hinata, preocupada por lo que había sucedido.

Toneri pudo ver en Hinata el rostro del temor más profundo por perder al rubio. Notó al instante el aprecio que le tenía a Naruto. Tal vez era algo más profundo. Y como él sólo quería lo mejor para Hinata, decidió ser sincero y decirle lo que le pasaba a él, aunque en su fuero interno creyera que esa no era tarea de él, sino de Naruto.

— Bueno, al parecer tuvo una mala experiencia en el pasado que puede justificar su reacción. — dijo Toneri, con calma. — Parece ser que él tuvo una novia en el pasado y hubo un amigo de por medio que malmetía y, al final, consiguió separarlos. Por eso igual cree que yo quiero hacer eso.

— Pero eso no justifica que él hiciera lo que te hizo…

— Hinata, un hombre enamorado es capaz de todo. Y uno celoso, más aún.

¿Naruto celoso? Eso no tenía sentido, no tenía motivos de peso más que sus temores infundados para estarlo. ¿Y Naruto enamorado? Tenía menos sentido aún, Naruto amaba a otra persona, y ella nunca se dejaría llevar por lo que otros dijeran.

— No, Naruto no me ama ni está celoso. — dijo Hinata, con firmeza.

— Sigue engañándote y creyendo eso, Hinata. Cuando todo esto te estalle en la cara, nadie te apoyará. Todos estarán del lado de Naruto, porque es él quien ha sufrido por ti. — dijo Toneri, con la misma contundencia y seguridad que hizo ella. — Si tan segura estás, ¿por qué no le preguntas a él directamente?

Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Realmente, todos decían lo mismo: que lo que Naruto sentía por ella iba más allá de un simple aprecio y cariño de amigos, que él la veía como algo más. Le hacía tanta ilusión que todos tuvieran razón y ella no que sopesó esa posibilidad. Pero no, era peor que todos la ilusionaran y luego darse de bruces con la realidad. Manteniendo un perfil bajo, sin esperar nada, le dolería menos cuando viera a Naruto feliz con su futura novia. Si se repetía eso una y otra vez, tal vez se lo terminaría creyendo.

A Hinata solo le quedaba por hacer una cosa: hablar con Sasuke, Sakura y, al final de todo, cuando tuviera los datos necesarios, con Naruto.

* * *

 _Un capítulo cortito para retomar esta historia, que llevaba más de un año parada. Tengo muchas ganas de seguir tras terminar "Un lazo eterno", porque este fue el primer long-fic que escribí, y había dejado esta historia totalmente abandonada._

 _Tenía el capítulo prácticamente escrito, pero me vino la inspiración y... Cuando te visita, tienes que aprovecharlo. Y de ahí el retraso, disculpas._

 _Como siempre, espero con ganas sus comentarios, aunque sé que va a ser complicado por el largo tiempo que ha pasado desde la última actualización. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde... ;)_

 _¡Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo!_


End file.
